


A Devious Affair

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Narcissa, Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Love, Romance, dark!Lucius, devious plotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 77,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: The War is over, but the Malfoy name is in the mud. A mother always knows best, though, and Narcissa Malfoy has a plan. With the help of Lucius and Draco's friends, will she be able to convince Hermione Granger to love her son? It sure would do a lot for the Malfoy's reputation...Rating for later chapters. Eventual lemons.





	1. The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on an idea that brittany2010 gave me, but I'll probably end up changing quite a bit. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Rotating POV - HPOV: Hermione DPOV: Draco LPOV: Lucius NPOV: Narcissa
> 
> This is basically just an explanation of what this story would be about, if I continue it.
> 
> R&R
> 
> Also posted to my FF account.

**HPOV**

_We won. _

The Great Hall was filled with survivors, shocked and celebratory over having just _won the War_.

I almost couldn't believe it, but looking around the Great Hall, even the _Malfoy's _were there, huddled next to another small group of Slytherins and their parents.

"We bloody did it. _You _bloody did it." said Ron, slapping Harry's back, a mix of sadness at the loss of his brother and _relief _at it _finally _being over.

Finally.

"There's no way I could've done it without you lot." said Harry without a second thought.

He pulled Ginny into a kiss, his hands threading through her hair.

I couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across my face.

I may have been bruised and dirty and tired, but their love actually had a chance now. They had the opportunity to make whatever future they wanted - we all did.

"Hey, Mione?"

I turned my attention to Ron, but he said nothing, instead taking a step forward, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning forward and kissing me.

The kiss was brief, a small smile on his face as he pulled back - and honestly I didn't know what to think. We'd kissed on the battlefield, but that moment had been so charged that it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now, standing in the Great Hall surrounded by a sad sort of victory, it almost felt wrong.

But I smiled nonetheless and slid onto the bench next to him across from Harry and Ginny - just like old times.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had no idea why we were even here. No one wanted us to be, that was for sure.

We had _eventually _sided with the Order, but everyone knew - or at least speculated - that I wore the Dark Mark.

Besides, I was well aware that the only reason my father had allowed us to change sides at all was because he knew Voldemort was going to lose - and Salazar forbid he end up in Azkaban.

He'd gotten off with a rather hefty fine that the Order imposed, but it was certainly better than the Kiss.

I let my eyes wander around the Great Hall, spotting Theo and Pansy almost immediately, though they weren't who I was looking for. They quickly made their way over, parents in tow.

Pansy pulled me into a fierce hug, whispering, "I'm so glad you're alive." against my ear.

I simply nodded, scooting over so they could both sit too while I continued looking around the room.

It seemed everyone was content to ignore the pile of dead bodies that would have to be identified and cleared from the grounds sooner or later.

My eyes found Potter and his Golden Duo, in the spotlight as always, and I couldn't help the sneer on my face as Potter pulled the Weaslette into a kiss.

At least I knew that the Golden Girl was alive and - for the most part - well. Ever since her torture at the Manor, and maybe even before then, there was something in me that seemed to need validation about her.

Because I felt guilty, _obviously._

I was about to look away when I noticed Weasley tuck a strand of the _nest _Granger called hair behind her ear.

I knew what was about to happen, and for some reason I couldn't look away. Didn't _want _to look away.

The ginger oaf _kissed her. _

And she kissed him back.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Oh my gods."

Lucius turned to look at me, eyebrow arched in a silent question, but all I could do was gesture to our son.

He was watching the muggleborn girl with a look in his eye that could only mean one thing.

He fancied her _quite_ a bit.

"No. Absolutely not, Narcissa." snapped Lucius, turning his attention back to me. "I won't allow it."

I was inclined to agree, but an idea was already starting to form in my mind.

"Now, now, let'a not be so hasty. Think about the _opportunities _this would afford us." I murmured, "If they were together, the Malfoy name would be right as rain again. Our reputation would be better than ever - it's even a _plus _that she's muggleborn, if you think about it, dear."

"There's no way that girl is going to give him _or_ our family the time of day." he said slowly, clearly intrigued by what I was saying.

"Everyone can be persuaded." I said, waving my hand as if to bat away the annoying thought, "With us on Draco's side there's no way this could go wrong."

"You honestly plan to make them fall in love with each other? I know that you're _good_, Cissa, but are you _that _good?"

"Our son is already halfway there, Lucius." I snapped, "And what my son wants, he gets."

"Especially when it's beneficial to us, yes?" he asked with a smirk.

I smiled back, nodding, "Exactly."

"You are quite the brilliant witch."


	2. It Started with Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly surprised by the overwhelmingly positive feedback for the first chapter. Thank you guys so much! You all literally made the decision super easy to continue with this story, so hopefully you all enjoy it.

**HPOV**

It was my first day at the Ministry, and as my heels clicked along the marble floor of the atrium I couldn't help but be proud of myself. I'd spent the summer taking McGonagall up on her offer to take my NEWTS instead of attending for an 'Eighth Year'.

I'd scored as well as I'd hoped and had immediately applied for a position at the Ministry in the Care and Control of Magical Creatures Department. I'd gotten accepted a few days later. Part of me wondered if it had anything to do with being categorized as the Golden Girl, but I pushed those thoughts away. I'd work my way up through the Ministry, and hopefully, one day, be Minister myself.

Harry and Ron, to no one's surprise, were also working at the Ministry, but as Aurors. Ginny was trying out for a popular up and coming women's quidditch team next month, so for now she was driving all of us batty back at Grimauld Place.

Living with my best friends had been nice, especially directly after the war, but I _desperately _wanted my own space. Things with Ron had gotten awkward over the summer hols and I didn't really know what to make of it. He obviously wanted more than I did, and after I'd made that clear he was...a _bit _miffed.

Shoving those thoughts aside, I made my way over to the elevators, hitting the button for the 7th floor.

I was early enough that I had beat the reporters - reporters who hadn't left me alone since the War ended, mind you - so the atrium had been quiet and the elevator was empty.

After the constant stress and _noise _of battle, I had really learned to appreciate the silent times during my day.

I stepped off the elevator and was immediately greeted by a peppy blonde receptionist.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger! My name's Cynthia, and we're so honored to have you here." she gushed, almost _vibrating _in her excitement.

I smiled regardless and said, "I'm honored to be here. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

Cynthia nodded, pulling out a piece of parchment, her eyes quickly scanning the document before she said, "You've got the office at the end of the hall. Your assistant should be in by eight."

Both my eyebrows rose up my forehead involuntarily, "I have an assistant?"

She nodded, leaning forward as though to tell me a secret even though it seemed we were the only two people on the floor at the moment, "Apparently the Ministry decided that he should have to pay some sort of penance for the War and all that."

I frowned, did that mean that my assistant was someone who had joined the Order after serving Voldemort? The thought made me slightly uneasy.

"Do you know who it -"

"Ms. Granger!"

I turned and found a portly older gentleman in a suit the color of sand practically barreling down the hallway towards me.

"What a pleasure to see you! And early, too." he said, taking my hand in his to shake.

This must be the department head, Mr. Cronus.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir. I'm honored that you've given me this opportunity."

He scoffed, "As if we could've had anyone better for the job. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your office."

I bid Cynthia goodbye and followed Mr. Cronus down the hallway. He pulled open a door in the middle of the long hallway and stepped inside, revealing an office _twice _the size I'd expected for having just started.

There were two desks sat on opposite sides of the room facing each other. Each had a filing cabinet and a bookshelf behind them, along with quills, ink, parchment, and various other office-bits neatly placed on each desk. The desks and chairs were a deep mahogany wood, polished to shine against the harsh overhead fluorescent lighting.

"Feel free to set everything up to your liking. This office is yours." he said, standing in the doorway, "Once you've settled in you can find the new case files in the cabinet behind you. If you have any questions, feel free to give me a call."

Before I could ask him anything, like _who the hell my assistant was_, he was gone, his footsteps echoing down the hallway until I heard the click of a door.

I sighed, resigned to having to wait another thirty minutes to find out who I'd be sharing this office with. A few Slytherin faces came to mind from my year, but I supposed it could've been _any _Voldemort followers. It's not like they had to be in my year - or from Hogwarts at all. They could be _parents _for all I knew.

_That _thought made me even more uncomfortable, and I quickly pushed it from my mind.

I decided to spend the time I had setting up my desk space, though I quickly realized I'd planned to have _way _less space than I actually had. I could actually bring books to fill out the shelves and a few more pictures. As nice as the office was, the walls were bare and boring - and that just wouldn't do.

Once I'd set up what I'd brought with me, I turned to the filing cabinet, pulling it open and scanning the folders that were there.

_Hippogriff Hunting_

_Thestral Service_

_Elven Emancipation_

_Dragons in Gringotts _

I was immediately drawn to the folder on elves, but thought it might be a _bit _too on the nose, so I opted to pull the folder on dragons. Ever since having spent part of the summer with Charlie in Romania watching him train and care for dragons, I'd developed a bit of a fascination with them. I'd gone so far as to have Charlie start teaching me about the qualities and traits of a few of them.

After reading through the folder I knew that this was _definitely _important enough to warrant doing first, particularly because there was a time crunch involved.

Gringotts had always kept a dragon in the basement of the vaults to protect the valuables of families who had the money to pay for it - Bellatrix Lestrange came to mind easily - but the treatment of the unfortunate dragon chosen for the job was _despicable. _Dragons, as I'd learned from Charlie, weren't naturally mean, possessive, or wrathful - it was people who made them that way.

The goblins were probably the worst about the training, as they spent _months _mistreating the poor creatures so that they'd be feral and angry at anyone or anything that crossed their paths - goblins _excluded _of course.

From the report it seemed that the goblins were petitioning for a new dragon, and the hearing was in a month - which meant I had less than a month to figure out a counter argument along with an alternative. The goblins were nothing if not stuck in their ways, and without a valid substitution there was no way this was going to work.

I tucked my wand into my robes and stood, deciding that I needed to pull as much information as I could on the history of dragons in Gringotts along with any possible alternative creatures that could be better suited to that kind of work.

As I was reaching for the door handle it swung open, and in front of me stood none other than _Draco Malfoy. _

He seemed just as surprised to see me, eyes wide, eyebrows almost disappearing under his fringe.

Neither of us said anything, simply stuck staring at each other in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see Cynthia told you where your office would be!"

We both jumped, Malfoy looking to the left where I was sure Mr. Cronus was barreling down the hallway for the second time today, while I took a step back so that he could enter.

"I assume introductions aren't necessary." he said, clapping Malfoy on the back, to which Malfoy looked none too pleased about.

His eyes took in the office much like mine had, though he walked over to the opposite desk immediately and dropped his stuff onto it before looking back to Cronus.

"No, they certainly aren't." he drawled, "Though I do wonder whose brilliant idea it was to have the two of us working together."

For some reason I couldn't force any words from my mouth.

_Draco Malfoy _was my assistant.

_Draco Malfoy _was who the Ministry thought should pay penance in the form of working as my assistant.

_Draco sodding Malfoy, _who hated everything about me, was about to have to share this office - this office that at once felt _far _too small for the two of us.

Cronus laughed, waving him off as he said, "You're both bright young people. I'm sure this will be a breeze."

A breeze? Was he mental?

Before I could ask him that very question, he was gone yet again, leaving Malfoy and I _alone_.

What in the _world _was I supposed to say to him?

* * *

**DPOV **

This was _not _what I'd expected when I'd gotten up this morning.

I was _assisting _the Golden Girl, swot extraordinaire, know-it-all, Brightest Witch of Her Age, for the next _fucking year_.

And though I was aware that the alternative, Azkaban, would've been much worse, it still didn't sit right with me. She must loathe me, the perfect little witch, so this was going to be _more _than uncomfortable for the both of us.

My eyes quickly trailed over her form, taking in her _still _wild mess of hair, those oversized, unsightly robes, and - _fuck_.

_Why _was she wearing _heels_?

And not even those tiny little things - what did Pansy always call them? Kitten heels?

No, these were _heels_. At least five-inch, Gryffindor red pumps that I could immediately envision wrapped around my waist as I -

_Stop_.

"Well go on, get it out." I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest as I watched her - _still _standing over by the door.

She blinked at me, confusion written all over her face as she asked, "What?"

"How horrified you are to be working with me. How utterly despicable I am. How you'd rather work with _anyone _but me. How -"

"Oh would you come off it?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at me, "We're adults, Malfoy, and I intend to act like it. What _you _decide to do is your business, but _don't _drag me into it."

I arched an eyebrow at her, unable to keep the smirk from my face as I asked, "I'm supposed to believe that you don't think those things?"

"You can believe what you want." she said, shaking her head, "But I've had enough fighting to last me a lifetime, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep your insults to a minimum around me."

Before I could say anything, like the fact that I hadn't _really _intended to be a giant arsehole, she had left the office.

_Our office, _for fuck's sake.

I had no idea where she'd gone, but obviously she had to come back _eventually_.

Using the free time, I wrote an owl to my father. He had to have known that I'd be working under Granger, and the fact that he hadn't said anything was _slightly _infuriating to me. Though had he told me, I likely wouldn't have shown up.

A few minutes later Granger was pushing open the door, a stack of files in her arms that she seemed to be struggling with.

"Granger, you're a witch." I said, immediately levitating the files out of her arms and sending them to land on her desk.

A flush crawled up her neck and tinted her cheeks as she mumbled a thank you in my direction.

Who would've thought that Granger blushing would be so...enticing.

Certainly not me.

I watched as she began sorting through the files she'd brought back, doing a wonderful job of ignoring me while she was at it.

After a few more minutes of silence I sighed and said, "I'm your assistant, Granger. I'm actually supposed to _assist you_."

She looked up, a fresh blush on her cheeks as she said, "Right...right. I just wasn't expecting to have an assistant."

That was surprising.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Not until this morning." she said with a shrug, "I assume you weren't aware you'd be working with me either."

I was surprised she said _with _and not _for_, but didn't show it.

"No, I just knew that I'd be working in this department."

She nodded, looking down at the folders on her desk before waving me over, "Come here. I'll show you what I'm doing. The case is on the dragons being used at Gringotts."

"This was the first case they gave you?"

It seemed a little more difficult than I'd expected considering this was as much her first day as it was mine.

She shrugged, "There were a few options in the file cabinet, but I chose this one."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "You _chose_ dragons?"

"I love all magical creatures." she said, attempting to brush past it, but I couldn't help wanting to get under her skin. I didn't have to insult her to get a rise out of her.

"Apparently you love dragons in particular." I said with a smirk, "You_ do _know that's my constellation, right?"

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile did grace the corners of her mouth as she said, "Rather unfortunate that such majestic beasts have to share a symbol with you."

An uncharacteristic snort left me as I moved to take the guest chair across from her, "So what's the plan?"

She released a deep breath, looking down at the stacks of files spread across her desk before saying, "I thought that we could start by finding out how long the goblins have been using dragons, their training techniques and the like, and then try to figure out if there are any magical creatures that would be better suited to the job."

"Any immediate ideas on that second part?" I asked, picking up one of the files at random and beginning to flip through it.

"No," she groaned, but immediately perked up, "That's okay, though. It's day one. I knew this wouldn't be that easy when I chose it."

"Well you start on that side and I'll start on this side." I said, gesturing to the right side of the desk as I pushed those on the left toward her.

She nodded, and we set about combing through the files, every once in a while making comments about something we'd found, but for the most part we worked in silence.

At a quarter to two Granger looked up, her eyes widening when she saw the time.

"You can feel free to go get lunch, Malfoy."

"Are you not eating?" I asked, standing and stretching out my stiff muscles from having sat hunched over for so long.

She shook her head, eyes back on the files in front of her as she said, "I'll just eat dinner when I get home. I feel like this file might really have something."

"It'll still be there in an hour, Granger." I said with an eye roll.

She shook her head, waving me off with her hand, "Go eat. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes but did what she said, heading down to the atrium to find the little cafe I'd seen this morning.

I ordered a coffee and a tomato basil sandwich, sitting at one of the tables toward the back of the little store.

It was odd working with Granger. She was...different from what I remembered from Hogwarts, though I guess the only thing I really remembered was from before Sixth Year. Before all hell broke loose.

I tried to reconcile the swotty, prudish witch that was in my memories with the _grown woman_ I had met today, and I was _really _coming up short.

And why in Salazar's name was I spending so much time_ thinking_ about her? Gods only knew why my mind kept spiraling around _her_. Let alone why they kept spiraling around _fucking _her.

There was no way I fancied the swotty know it all witch. _No bloody way_.

I finished my food and went back up to the counter to order another coffee, this one to take with me, when the thought of Granger, upstairs and skipping lunch began nagging at me.

I tried to ignore the feeling as I waited in line, but by the time the barista was asking me what I wanted I was annoyed enough that I snapped, "Two small coffees and a bagel."

"Any cream or sugar in the coffees?"

"Two sugars and milk, no cream. In both."

The barista gave me the drinks and bagged bagel with a small smile, probably weary that I'd snap at her again, so I forced a smile onto my face and thanked her before heading back up the the 7th floor.

I pushed open the door to our office, heading over to Granger's desk again and sitting down.

"Eat." I said, pushing the bagel and cup of coffee toward her.

She looked up at me, eyes slightly wider as she asked, "You brought me food?"

"It's a bagel, Granger. Don't go making a big deal about it." I scoffed, taking a sip of my coffee before picking up the file I'd been looking at before lunch.

Honestly, I wasn't reading the file. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye as she stared at the bagel and coffee.

She picked up the coffee, taking a small sip before a satisfied smile crossed her face. A few moments later she opened the bag with the bagel in it, her eyes flicking over to me briefly before she bit her lip.

_Why was that so bloody sexy?_

"Thank you." she said softly, spreading a bit of cream cheese on the bagel and taking a bite.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" I asked with a smirk.

And there was that damned blush again.

She didn't acknowledge what I said though, instead pushing the file she'd been reading toward me, "This one gives a full history of the Gringotts security since the bank's inception."

"I take it they've always used dragons?"

She nodded, "And their training methods have only gotten more barbaric over the years. It seems like they've been trying to make the dragons meaner every time."

"Meaning the torture is worse every time." I frowned, scanning the file, "How are you going to get them to even _think _about doing things differently?"

"_We_," she said, eyes slightly narrowed though a smile was tugging at the corner of her plump lips, "Are going to find a magical creature that the goblins will be okay with that _doesn't _need to be tortured to be vicious."

"We've only got a month to figure that out."

She nodded, taking another sip of her coffee before asking, "Do you think we can't do it?"

I snorted, "I can't think of anything you haven't been able to do, Granger."

She smiled at that, and for some reason the sight made my breath catch in my throat.

_Had she always been this beautiful? _

"Exactly, and don't think I've forgotten that you were only second to me. If anyone can figure this out, it's us. We just have to refrain from killing each other during the process." she added with a laugh.

"Was that a compliment in there somewhere?" I questioned, unable to keep the smirk off my face as I watched a pink flush crawl up her cheeks, "Who knew a bit of food would make you so agreeable?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly content to ignore the flush that was spreading down her neck, "Sod off, Malfoy. We've managed to go all day without -"

"Going at each other's throats?"

"Exactly." She seemed a bit surprised at the realization, and honestly so was I.

I'd expected her to irritate me beyond belief, but truth be told, she wasn't anything like she was at Hogwarts - I mean she was still a know it all, but it wasn't abrasive like it had been during our formative years.

I wouldn't say that it was _nice_, but it wasn't bad.

Which was certainly more than I could've asked for.

"I'm not saying working together is going to be a walk in the park, Granger, but I'm trying to make this next year as pain free as possible."

Her eyes widened, mouth opening and closing a few times before she managed to spit out, "They're making you work here for a year?"

I simply nodded, watching her brow furrow as she bit her lip _again_ and said, "That seems rather like overkill."

"I'm inclined to agree, but there's nothing to be done about it now. We're stuck with each other until next September."

Granger seemed to be thinking about something, her eyes unfocused as she stared unseeingly at he desk in front of her.

I wanted to know what she was thinking about. I wanted to know if she was disappointed in having me here for significantly longer than she'd obviously first assumed. I wanted to know if she found it weird that I'd brought her the stuff from the cafe. I wanted to know what she thought about me. Did I still make her uncomfortable? Did she hate me for everything that'd happened? Did she expect me to apologize? _Should _I apologize?

Most importantly, I wanted to know why the fuck any of that mattered to me at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean obviously Lucius knew, right? ;)


	3. Foolproof Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this story has been crazy. You guys are awesome!

**DPOV**

"What about harpies?"

Granger shook her head, tapping her quill against the sheet of parchment in front of her before saying, "They have evil intent, sure, but don't they prefer punishing souls?"

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. She was right. _Again_. So far we'd crossed Cerberus, Cyclopes, and Chimeras from the list - and harpies.

"What else do we have?"

"Minotaur?" she proposed, scanning the list we'd made from a few of the files we'd found on Tuesday.

It wasn't the _worst _idea, but I had a feeling the Ministry wasn't going to allow it.

"They only eat people, and while I'm sure the goblins would be fine with that fact, the Ministry probably won't be similarly inclined."

She released an irritated sigh, scratching that idea out with a _bit _more force than was probably necessary.

"Furies?" she offered, immediately shaking her head and saying, "Never mind. That'll definitely be more trouble than it's worth."

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. _

I leaned forward to scan the parchment and asked, "What about redcaps? They're goblins _and _they're mean as hell."

"Do you think the goblins at Gringotts would want other goblins in their servitude?" she asked, biting her lip as she shuffled through a few files to find the one on redcaps.

I shrugged, "It's worth a shot. Goblins are funny creatures. You never know what they'll be alright with unless you try."

She sighed, putting a question mark by redcaps on the list and setting the folder to the side.

This was the first _slight _success we'd had, and though it didn't seem like Granger was too impressed, I was glad we were making at least _some _headway.

"Let's take a break, Granger." I said, stretching my arms above my head, "Get some food and maybe we can look at this shite with fresh eyes."

She bit her lip, obviously not really wanting to pause this, "I don't know, Malfoy..."

"Oh come on. I'll even buy." I coaxed.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm perfectly capable of -"

"I'm aware." I interrupted wryly, "That doesn't mean I'm not still offering. Come on."

I stood up, staring at her expectantly until she sighed and stood too, following me out of the office.

We made it down to the atrium before she spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Down the street." I said, holding open the door for her, "I'm tired of that cafe."

She frowned lightly, stepping out onto the sidewalk with me and asking, "Does this place have coffee?"

I couldn't stop the involuntary chuckle that escaped me, "As if I'd take us somewhere without it."

This seemed to appease her, as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

I pulled open the door to the little restaurant, motioning her in before letting the door swing shut behind me. There were only a few people inside, already seated at tables, and I followed Granger to a table by the windows overlooking the street.

"Do you come here a lot?" she asked, looking over the menu.

"I've been a few times." I said with a shrug.

A few moments later a waiter came up to take our order.

Unsurprisingly, we both ordered coffee - with two sugars and milk. Granger ordered a chicken salad and I settled on a sandwich.

"Do you think redcaps could be reasoned with? I mean they can't just kill every human who goes down into the vaults." she asked a few minutes later, sipping on her coffee.

I rolled my eyes, "Granger, we're taking a _break_. That would actually involve _not _talking about work."

"I can't help it." she said with a shrug, "This is important. If we can't figure this out, how am I supposed to get anyone to take me seriously?"

That was surprising.

"Everybody takes you seriously. You're a bloody war heroine." I scoffed, pausing to let the waiter set our food in front of us. Once he'd left I continued, "Besides, if you honestly expect me to think, even for a _second, _that we aren't going to figure this out, you're bloody daft."

She looked as though she didn't know whether to be affronted or pleased by the compliment, and it seemed she chose the middle ground between both.

"There's a lot of pressure on me to do well. I assume that's something you can relate to."

I arched and eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you sure it's not just _you _putting all the pressure on yourself?" When she said nothing I continued, "I don't exactly feel the pressure to do well...more like everyone expecting me to fail. I am my father's son, after all."

She snorted, the sound most inelegant yet somehow..._adorable_ before saying, "That's utter bullshit."

Her language surprised me, as I'd never pictured the Golden Girl swearing, but now that she had it was all I could think of. Would those pouty lips gasp out all sorts of naughty words as I fucked her into my mattress?

I immediately had to halt that train of thought.

"You may be Lucius' son, but that doesn't mean you have to be like him. I'd go so far as to say you're not like him at all." she said, digging into her salad as if she hadn't just said something monumental.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she looked up at me, a slight furrow to her brow, "What?"

"You just...I..." I clenched my jaw, taking a deep breath. I wasn't about to sound like a fumbling idiot, "You don't know anything, Granger. I'm more like him than not."

She didn't seem bothered by my tone, shrugging a shoulder as she poked at her salad, "Maybe, but not where it matters."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She said nothing for a moment, taking a few bites of her salad before _finally _saying, "Have you noticed that you haven't called me a mudblood once?"

I couldn't help the involuntary flinch at the vile word. Something so disgusting shouldn't come from her pretty mouth. It was just _wrong_.

Before I could say anything, though, she was speaking again.

"Your father would've used it as a greeting." she snorted, slightly amused, "Yet you seem rather disgusted with it now."

I shook my head, slightly in awe of her. How could she _chuckle _at that? After everything?

"How aren't you bothered by that word?" I asked, refusing to say it. I hadn't since the end of Sixth.

She studied my face for a moment, and I don't know what she was looking for or what she found, but it seemed to be satisfactory.

"I have to live with that word on my body for the rest of my life," she said, a small, sad smile on her face, "And I refuse to allow anyone else to use it against me like Bellatrix did. I guess you could say I'm...actively taking my power back."

Her words were strong, and I knew she meant them, but she _had _moved her hand to cover the spot on her arm where I knew the scar was. The image made my chest feel tight and my stomach nauseous.

The thought of eating was only making it worse. Add that to the fact that I was now seeing her as she'd been, screaming in pain on the drawing room floor of _my home_ \- I thought I might actually be sick.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide in concern, and honestly it just made everything _worse. _Why was she asking me that? Why did she care? She shouldn't. Not after everything.

"Malfoy, you don't look so good. Maybe we should -"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, the words falling from my mouth without my consent. This was _not _how I'd wanted to do this. Hell, I hadn't even fully decided that I _was _going to do this.

"Sorry?" she asked, brow furrowed, "If you're not feeling well it's not your fault -"

"No," I choked out, finally meeting her eyes across the table, "I'm sorry for _everything_."

Realization immediately dawned on her face, and she opened her mouth to say something, but for some reason I couldn't stop the word vomit.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for what happened at the Manor. I'm _so fucking sorry_."

I needed to go. I was either going to be sick or have a complete meltdown, and the thought of anyone - let alone _Granger _\- witnessing that was enough to propel me out of the seat.

I tossed a few galleons onto the table and darted from the restaurant.

_What the fuck just happened_ _?_

* * *

**HPOV**

"I don't know, Gin. That's what happened." I said, sitting on the couch with Ginny sharing a bottle of wine.

After I'd come home I'd had to tell someone, and she was my best bet at _not _getting a lecture. Once I'd told her everything she'd stared at me with wide eyes before a slow smirk started spreading on her face.

"He's in love with you." she chuckled, laughing even harder at the look of utter shock on my face.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are absolutely full of it!" I snapped, "We don't even _know _each other."

"Technically we've all known each other for over eight years." she said, still smirking, "So who knows how far back his infatuation goes."

"Oh shove off, Gin." I said with an eye roll, "He probably just felt bad about everything and wanted to apologize."

Ginny snorted and said, "Right, that's why he looked like he was going to be sick and left the restaurant - _after _paying for both of your food, mind you."

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair as I set my wineglass on the coffee table, "You're nutty. Absolutely _certifiable_."

"Who's certifiable?" asked Harry, coming in the front door with Ron in tow.

"Your girlfriend." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What'd she do now?" he asked with a chuckle, earning him a playful glare from the redheaded witch.

"I'm just telling her the truth." defended Ginny, which earned her a loud snort from me.

"She's telling me that Malfoy's in _love _with me."

At that both men's eyes widened, and Ron was the one to speak first.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Oh don't go getting all bent out of shape." said Ginny, "He actually apologized to her."

"And that's all you need to know." I quickly interjected, shooting her a look that I hoped told her I was serious about the boys not knowing everything.

I felt guilty about telling Ginny, let alone Harry and Ron. It just wasn't right.

"Don't let Ginny put nonsense in your head." said Ron with a scowl, "We all know he's just doing this in hopes of getting his time reduced."

"He's actually been really helpful in this case - the one about the dragons that I was telling you -"

"Like I said," interrupted Ron, sliding past Harry to head upstairs to his room, "He's just trying to look good, not because he actually cares. Don't be daft, Mione."

I bit my tongue, choosing not to stoop to his level.

Harry and Ginny looked at me a bit apologetically, but neither said anything.

What could they say, really? It had been _noticeably _tense between Ron and I over the past few weeks, and now that I was working with Malfoy it only seemed to be getting worse.

I needed to get out of here and _quick_.

I excused myself, heading up to my own room to think about everything that had happened today.

Having gone back to work after lunch, I had added the Piasa Bird and the Basilisk to the list of potential creatures, but hadn't really been able to focus.

Why had the conversation at lunch affected him so much? Why had he just up and left? Did he honestly think I blamed him for what Bellatrix did?

I had so many questions and absolutely no answers. Malfoy had been nothing like I'd expected, really - or even how I'd remembered him from Hogwarts.

He was, of course, still smug and sarcastic as ever, but there wasn't any real hostility in his words. He brought me coffee everyday since he started the ritual on Monday and threatened to buy me lunch if I didn't leave to get it myself. He had great ideas to contribute to the case and he was actually _funny _when he let himself go.

And anyone could see he was _incredibly _handsome. He'd certainly grown into his features and filled out into a lean sort of muscular. His hair was more relaxed than it'd been back at school, too. Instead of slicked back he simply ran his hands through it to keep most of it from falling into his face. His jaw was sharp, bringing even more attention to his smoky gray eyes. And he had this slightly maddening habit of drumming his long, elegant fingers along his desk in a steady rhythm that made it almost impossible to focus on anything else - not that I was paying that much attention to him.

At all.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Don't be stupid." I drawled, barely glancing up from my copy of the Prophet, "You're not quitting."

"Yes, I am." spat Draco, yanking a hand through his hair.

"So you would rather sit in Azkaban for two years than work with Ms. Granger for one?" I deadpanned, "I won't tolerate it. No son of mine is going to sit and waste away in some prison cell when there are perfectly viable alternatives."

I had no idea what had happened between my son and the mudblood - other than he'd obviously embarrassed himself - but whatever it was clearly had him up in arms. It seemed like something Narcissa would be better equipped to handle, but she was with her sister for the weekend.

He growled, tearing from the study and slamming the door after him. I typically would've followed him to speak on _manners,_ but it seemed this probably wasn't the best time. If Narcissa found out that I'd some how fucked this up there would no doubt be hell to pay.

So instead I wrote Narcissa an owl, explaining what few details Draco had given me about why he no longer wanted to work under _Ms. Granger_.

Honestly, though, Narcissa had pulled _a lot _of strings to get him this position at the Ministry, and there was no way she - or I - was going to allow him to ruin such a great opportunity.

They were forced to work together five days a week, and with a bit more scheming on our part they would be falling in love in no time.

At least that's how Narcissa saw it - and however she saw it, I was inclined to agree.

_My Dearest Cissa..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts - and happy almost Halloween!


	4. Magnificent Magic

**HPOV**

I honestly wasn't expecting to see Draco again, so when he was pushing open the office door five minutes till eight, I was a _little_ more than surprised.

"Morning, Granger." he said, depositing a warm cup of coffee on my desk in passing as he sat down at his own desk.

"Good morning," I said slowly, unsure if we were or weren't going to talk about what had happened last Friday. "Thanks for the coffee."

He simply nodded, pulling a few files out of his briefcase before asking, "Where are we at with our list?"

Decidedly _not _talking about it then.

"Malfoy, what happe-"

"Let's not, Granger. Please." he added the last part, eyes meeting mine briefly before they were refocused on the files in front of him.

"I just wanted to say thank you." I pushed, "I never expected an apology from you."

He snorted, "Just because you never expected one didn't mean you weren't owed one."

"I just...also wanted to say that I...I never blamed you for what Bellatrix did. There wasn't -"

"Stop." he hissed between clenched teeth, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I do." I snapped, petulantly crossing my arms, "I _don't _blame you. Never did, actually. At least not for what happened at the Manor."

He swallowed thickly before asking, "What _do_ you blame me for, then?"

"Being such a little ferret in school." I said, cracking a smile that _finally _eased the tension in his shoulders.

"Fair enough." he said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "So where are we at with the dragons?"

"Well I came up with two more ideas, a basilisk and a Piasa bird." I said, pulling out the creatures' profiles and sliding them across my desk in an invitation for him to occupy his regular seat on the opposite side of my desk.

He did so without complaint, bringing his coffee with him.

"How'd you come up with the Piasa?" he asked, gray eyes scanning the parchment quickly, "I never would've thought of it. Hell I haven't thought about it since that Magical Beasts class in Third."

I shrugged, "I just started thinking of the most dangerous magical creatures out there - the Piasa is definitely on that list."

"The basilisk might be a good option too." he said, taking a sip of his coffee before looking at me, "They're hostile toward humans, so the goblins would certainly..._enjoy _that aspect."

"The only problem is they would have to be trained not to just kill anything and everything that entered the vaults with that glare of theirs." I said with a groan.

This entire case was already stressing me out, and it had only been a week. For some reason I had this nagging self-doubt that I wouldn't be able to fix this. That a month would pass by and Malfoy and I won't have come up with anything to save the poor dragon who was next in line to serve at Gringotts.

What good was having this position, the title of _Brightest Witch _if I couldn't even save _one _dragon?

"I thought of one that might work too." he said slowly, breaking me out of my mental tirade "I was thinking about it last night. What about a Scylla?"

I snorted, "Where in the _world _would we even _find _one, Malfoy?"

"The Manor." he said simply.

"You guys _own _a Scylla?" I gasped, voice louder than it probably should have been, "_How_?"

"It was a gift from one of my mother's suitors before she and my father were married." he said with a slight smirk, "I always assumed they fed the poor sod to the Scylla and then kept it in the dungeons as a trophy."

I couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped my mouth at such a morbid thought, but it fit so completely with how I imagined Malfoy's parents to be, that I could do nothing but.

"Well let's pull some information on the Scylla too, then." I said, standing to head to the records room.

"I'll get it, Granger." he said with an eye roll, "_I'm _the assistant, remember?"

I rolled my eyes right back at him, making no move to sit down as I said, "On paper." before heading for the door.

The idea of Malfoy working _for _me was weird, and I wasn't particularly a fan of it. I was more than capable of getting records by myself.

I heard the echo of his footsteps behind me, so I slowed my pace so that we could walk together.

"You know, considering you treat me as though we're working _together_ I'm not sure this is exactly the punishment the Ministry envisioned for me." he said with a light smirk.

"Well if they expected me to be rude then they really don't know me at all." I said, pushing open the door to the records room.

"Did you already grab the files for the basilisk and Piasa?"

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't really...all that focused on Friday." I muttered, disappearing down the aisle for 'S' creatures to find the Scylla files.

It didn't take long to find two files on the massive creature, and when I made it out of the stacks, Malfoy was waiting for me, a stack of files under his arm as well.

He pushed open the door for me and with an almost _sinful _smirk said, "After you, Granger."

I snorted, hurrying past him to avoid outing myself with the blush that was no doubt spreading across my cheeks. Malfoy really shouldn't be allowed to look at people like that _or _sound so...so...

_Ugh, stop it. _

It would do me absolutely no good to...what _was _I doing? Certainly not fantasizing about him, but I couldn't deny that he wasn't awful. At least not most of the time.

I shook my head at myself. This was ridiculous.

Malfoy shut the office door behind himself, dropping the files he was carrying onto my desk next to the ones I'd pulled as well.

"Alright, how do you want to tackle this?" he asked, staring at the mess of paperwork that once again littered my desk.

"Lists." I answered automatically, "If we make lists for each creature about the pros and cons of having them work at Gringotts it should be fairly easy to determine which creature would be the best fit."

"Lists." he repeated, eyebrow arched at me as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I should've guessed that really, what with all the lists you've been making this past week."

"There's nothing wrong with lists." I defended, "They're a helpful tool in -"

He interrupted me with a chuckle, "Don't get your knickers in a twist about it, Granger. I didn't say it was a bad thing. Just very...you."

I studied him for a moment, trying to determine if he was telling the truth, before asking, "And what exactly do you know about me, Malfoy?"

* * *

**DPOV**

_Fuck me_.

Why had I even said that? It's not like I really knew much about the witch.

"I know enough." I muttered, sitting at her desk and flipping through the folder on basilisks. "Do you think that training them not to glare is humane?"

She nodded immediately, "Not all training has to be cruel. People train animals all the time without it being some horrendous ordeal."

"Is the ministry going to see it that way?"

"I don't know." she groaned, "If they expect an alternative that doesn't involve any training we might be hard pressed to find a successful susbstitute."

"Let's just get your lists started and we can see where we are before you start sounding all defeated, Granger."

She sighed, biting her lip for a moment before saying, "It's already the second week -"

"It's _Monday_ -"

"And this is the first time I've ever felt like maybe...like maybe I won't be able to come up with a solution."

I let my eyes wander over her face as she stared down at the desk, using the time to _almost but not quite _feel a pang of..._something_ for the witch. She just looked so...well, defeated.

"Granger, you're _literally _the brightest witch of our generation. If anyone's going to be able to figure this shite out, it's you."

She met my eyes across the desk as she almost whispered, "But what if I can't? What if, three weeks from now, I have _nothing_?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I thought about her question. She seemed to be looking for a real answer, not some candy-covered bullshit, but I didn't know how to do that with her. Every conversation seemed so tenuous, and the last thing I wanted was to piss her off in any _real _way.

"You can't always succeed, Granger."

She frowned, her face scrunching up as though she'd smelled something vile as she said, "Of course I can. I always have."

I sat forward forward to lean my elbows against her desk as I said, "That's not realistic. No one can do everything. No one is _always _as perfect as you are - not even you."

She shook her head and I could see her jaw clench as she snapped, "_Yes I can._ I _have _to."

"Says who?"

Granger was usually the most level-headed, go-getter that I knew - and though it had annoyed me _immensely _during our years at Hogwarts, I could now admit that it was a rather admirable trait.

So where had _that _witch gone? Because the woman sitting in front of me looked like she'd given up less than two weeks into this.

"Says _everyone_." she hissed, slamming her palms down on the desk as she stood, "Rita's articles are either about how I'm the 'most eligible bachelorette in all of Britain' or how I'm going to 'make the biggest waves in Ministry laws since Cecelia Burge'! The Ministry literally hired me because they assume that I can do anything, what with being their _'Golden Girl'_."

The way she spat those famed words told me more than I ever thought I'd know about Granger. She _hated _the labels that the entire Wizarding world had put on her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but at this point she was pacing, her magic crackling off her body in golden sparks - and really it was pretty mesmerizing to watch. I'd always known that she was a powerful witch, but _this_? It was fascinating.

"Everyone _expects _me to be perfect, Malfoy. Don't you get it? It's not just Rita or a few people at the Ministry, it's _everyone. _Ever since the War ended, it's like I have this _name _to live up to. This legacy. These expectations that everyone's put on me!"

The bookshelves along the walls had started shaking a few moments ago, Granger's pacing and rapid arm gestures only seeming to fuel her magic more, and I realized that she had absolutely no idea she was even doing it.

The problem was, if she lost control of her magic, there was no telling what was going to happen.

But I understood her frustration. The stress she was under. I'd asked her last week if _she _was the one putting unnecessary pressure on herself, but when she put it like this it was impossible to think it was all in her head. Hell, I'd seen those articles just like everyone else had.

"Granger," I said calmly, watching as she continued pacing, her magic beginning to jump from her skin.

"What if I can't do this, Malfoy?" she asked again, "This is my _first_ assignment in the Ministry. If I can't do this -"

Suddenly three of the books shot from the shelf behind her, slamming into the wall opposite, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"- then what was the point? What was the point in getting the best grades, being top of our class, fighting in a bloody _war -"_

More books hit the wall_. _

"- being heralded as some kind of heroine, if I can't even save _one fucking dragon!_"

I felt it the second her magic lashed out, and I had no idea what was about to happen, but I bolted from the chair, wrapped my arms around her, and cast a wandless bubble of protection around us. Not even a second later, our office window that overlooked Wizarding London was _shattered_, glass shards slamming into the invisible barrier I'd made.

"_Oh my god._" she whispered against my chest - where I had her crushed to me - literally the closest I'd ever been to the witch in my life.

_Fuck me, why was she so fucking -_

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders so that I could inspect her for any injuries.

"Am _I _alright? Merlin, Malfoy, are _you _alright?" she asked, eyes wide with panic as her hands began ghosting over my face, my arms, my chest -

_Salazar, didn't she know this was torture?_

"I'm fine, Granger. Are you alright?"

She shook her head, a dazed look on her face as her hands continued to rest at my waist, "I...I can't seem to do anything right these last few days."

"Nothing happened. We're both -"

"Nothing happened? Malfoy, look at the bloody window! I could've killed you!"

"As if I'd make it that easy on you." I snorted, cracking a smirk.

"I'm serious." she said softly, both her hands coming up to cup my cheeks and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

It felt like Granger was seeing straight into my _soul _with those toffee eyes of hers, and I couldn't help wondering what she saw.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, "I think...I think I'm going to take an early lunch." she said, voice slightly louder as she dropped her hands from my face and stepped back, my own arms falling from her shoulders and dropping back to my sides.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Granger." I said, and for some Salazar-forsaken reason, when she refused to look me in the eye and nervously tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, I slid two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"I know that you're a stubborn witch, but would you listen to me for once?"

When she looked at me blankly, lip still firmly clenched between her teeth, I stepped forward and used my thumb on her chin to pull her lip free.

"_Please_, Granger."

Her breath hitched, but she managed to nod and a moment later asked, "Do you...would you like to come with me? I'll buy."

"Absolutely not." I snorted, "There's no way I'm letting you pay."

A small smile graced her beautiful face, and for _once _I didn't think about this..._odd _thing between us. I used my hand at her lower back to guide her to the door for a lunch date that was easily becoming a more steady commitment than anything else in my life at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far!


	5. Feeling the Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. Your reviews really do mean the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy.

**DPOV**

Magic was on the fritz at the Ministry, making the entire building one giant oven. We weren't allowed to use any magic while they tried to figure out what was going on, so aside from the one fan that was perched on Granger's desk, the air was _sweltering_.

We'd abandoned our robes earlier, and my jaw had nearly hit the floor to see what she was wearing underneath hers.

A tight, black pencil skirt hugged her shapely thighs and lush arse sinfully. The light blue blouse she wore contrasted with her chestnut curls - curls that were now piled on top of her head with pens - and accented the delicious curve of her breasts, especially since she'd undone _three _blasted buttons. Her feet, as they were everyday, were adorned in a pair of heels that made her legs look even longer, but because her robes didn't hide her legs it was _so _different.

Her cheeks were pink from the ungodly heat, and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin and made her look like she was glowing. A few stray curls had escaped her bun, some sticking to her neck while others simply framed her face.

And _fuck it all_, but I couldn't help watching the small bead of sweat that rolled down her neck and dipped between her breasts and out of my view.

In that moment I realized it - it was almost funny that I hadn't been willing to admit it to myself before now, but there was little to be done about that now.

I was well and truly fucked.

_Well and truly. _

I fancied Granger.

I fucking _fancied Granger_.

The bloody goddess.

_And she didn't even know it_.

She didn't even know that she was as beautiful as she was, and in a way that made it better. She wasn't like the witches I knew, who were aware of their beauty and flaunted it any chance they got.

No - Granger was certainly not like any of those women at all.

"I don't know how they expect us to get any work done in these conditions." she muttered, flicking the file she'd been reading closed with a look of distaste on her face.

I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lips at the picture she made. It was a mix of adorable and _bloody sexy _and it was doing _disastrous _things to the state of my cock.

"Kind of makes me wish we hadn't fixed the window. At least then there'd be a cool breeze." I joked, my lips threatening to split into an actual smile when she laughed.

"I never thanked you for that yesterday." she said softly, eyes meeting mine across her desk.

"And you didn't have to."

She sighed, clearly disagreeing but not pushing the subject further.

A few minutes later she huffed out another annoyed breath - one of many today - and stood up.

"That's it." she declared, hands on her hips, "I'm making the executive decision that we're working somewhere else."

I watched as she began shoving files into her bag, momentarily frozen by the fact that I could now see the top of her _red lace bra _because of the way she was bent over the desk.

I cleared my throat, raking a hand through my hair before standing too.

"Where are we going?"

"We can go to mine."

Hers? Her _home_?

"You want me in your house?" I asked, the surprised words out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

She frowned, her confused eyes meeting mine before she sighed, "Malfoy, I have no reason not to invite you to my home."

"I'm sure you have more reasons than most people after everything I-"

"When are you going to stop that?' she asked, interrupting me, "I already told you that I don't blame -"

"I know." I didn't want to hear her say it again. I didn't deserve it - her forgiveness or her easy acceptance of me _and _our past.

"So stop it." she rolled her eyes, the ghost of a smirk on her face as she said, "Now come on. The less time we spend standing around here talking the more time we'll have to work on this case."

I suppressed my chuckle at how much she reminded me of Prefect Hermione Granger in that moment. _No dilly dallying, there's work to be done. _

We used the fireplace in the break room on our floor to floo to hers, and when we stumbled out of her fireplace I realized that we were in the Grimmauld house.

I suppose I'd never really given it much thought to where she lived, but it made sense that she was staying with her friends. It was a safe assumption that if she invited me over, no one else was here, so I took the time to take in the place.

It was certainly different than the last time I'd seen it, but it was _exactly _how I would've pictured her home to look.

It was just..._homey. _There were pictures _everywhere _\- her parents, Potter's parents, Potter, the entire squad of Weasleys, Lovegood - how did someone even _have _this many pictures of their friends? I wasn't even sure I had one of me and mine.

There was a comfortable looking couch with various colorful throw blankets tossed over top, a recliner, a coffee table littered with books, and a larger TV than I would've expected considering she didn't really strike me as the type, and I had to remind myself that three other people lived here too. It wasn't _just _her place.

"I know it's not as glamorous as Malfoy Manor, but -"

"It's perfect." I interrupted. There was no need for her to compare it to the Manor, because honestly, her place was better. It felt lived in. _Real_. The Manor wasn't any of that, no matter how ornate it was.

She seemed surprised by my comment, her eyes slightly wide as she stared at me for a beat longer than normal before turning away to clear off the coffee table.

"Do you mind sitting on the floor?" she asked, dropping her bag with the files onto the table and tossing two fluffy pillows onto the ground in front of it.

I shook my head, "Not at all, Granger."

There were times - times like this - where her skin would flush beautifully under my gaze and she'd look at me with _fire _in her eyes, but it was typically gone before I could really even determine if I was imagining it all.

And stupidly those looks gave me some small seed of hope that _maybe _she felt even a _fraction _of what I felt for her.

Salazar's balls, I was so fucking screwed.

"We can order takeaway for lunch if you want." she said disappearing into her kitchen for a moment before returning with a stack of pamphlets in her hands.

I looked through most of them with slight distaste, handing them back to her and saying, "What do you have in the kitchen?"

Her brow furrowed, confusion blooming on her face, "What do you mean? I haven't made anything for -"

"I'm not asking _you _to make anything." I said with an eye roll, sliding past her to enter her kitchen.

It was small but functional, and as long as the witch had actual ingredients I had no doubt that I could whip something up that was undoubtably better than 'takeaway' food.

I was filtering through the fridge, pulling out items here and there, when she finally came into the kitchen.

"Are you...are you cooking?"

I closed the fridge, having found everything I needed from it, and turned to face her with a smirk firmly planted on my face.

"No, I'm digging through your kitchen."

"For ingredients...to cook." she said, though with her confused look it had certainly come off as more of a question than a statement.

I simply nodded, waiting for her reaction. I had no idea what had possessed me to cook for us - for _her _\- but I certainly wasn't going to back out of it now like some scared little First Year.

Granger might make me _feel _like I wasn't at one point the head of Slytherin, but _she _certainly didn't need to know that.

"You're cooking for me."

Again, it sounded like a question, and she seemed slightly dazed, as if she couldn't really believe what was happening.

That made two of us.

* * *

**HPOV**

Draco Malfoy was cooking.

Draco Malfoy was in my kitchen.

_Draco Malfoy _was _cooking _in my bloody _kitchen_.

And he was acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He was acting as though it wasn't an incredibly _intimate _thing to be doing, especially when he looked how he did.

His hair was disheveled and slightly curling at the ends from a mixture of the heat back at the Ministry and the slight dampness that still stuck to his skin - gods, who would've thought a sweaty Malfoy was sexy at all, let alone _this _sexy.

It really wasn't fair.

And since he'd long ago forgone his robes, I'd been staring at how perfectly tailored his clothes were, highlighting every downright _delicious _muscle on his body _all bloody day_. He'd really gotten healthy again after the war - not to forget he was a _man _now.

Sweet Circe, what was wrong with me? Just because he was cooking didn't mean anything. It was likely he just didn't want to lower his standards to sub-par food and felt better about cooking himself when faced with those two options.

Besides, what could he _possibly _want with _me _of all people? I was sure he still saw me as the swotty know it all, even if he _had _been significantly nicer to me. Morgana, he'd even _apologized_.

I needed to get a grip.

"I'm surprised you managed to find half of this stuff. Harry's really the only one who uses the kitchen." I admitted, "I don't exactly cook often."

He snorted, the sound very un-Malfoy-like, "You don't say."

He pulled out a pan and one pot, busy chopping something in front of him that I couldn't see because his back was to me. After spending a moment just watching him I sighed and moved forward.

"Can I help with anything?"

He turned his head to look at me, smirk playing on his lips as he said, "After you just admitted you can't cook? Absolutely not."

I was still surprised by his playful teasing, but laughed regardless, bumping his shoulder with my own before hopping onto the counter beside him to watch as he worked.

It was a bit hypnotic to watch his hands as he quickly chopped fresh vegetables with an ease and grace that I'd never possess. The thought of me even attempting it was laughable.

"I assume you're alright with pasta?" he asked, a small smirk on his face at having caught me staring.

I simply nodded, trying to will the blush from my cheeks.

How could he be so unaffected when I was so...so...

_Fucked_.

I was so fucked.

I watched him cook in silence, content - for once - to not fill the silence with conversation. I often ended up feeling like I talked _too _much to try and make up for quiet lulls, so it was a bit odd to not feel the urge to do just that.

"Do you think -" he shook his head, frowning into the pot of noodles he was stirring as he started again, "Is this weird to you?"

I was surprised by his question, but felt the need to be honest.

"A bit," I started, even more surprised when his face fell a bit, "But not in a bad way. You seem very...in your element."

At that he looked over at me, something I couldn't quite place in his eyes.

"Besides," I added, trying not to fidget under his intense gray gaze, "If you're a good cook I might have to invite you over more often. Merlin knows the Ministry doesn't pay me enough to order takeout as much as I do."

He arched an eyebrow at that comment but still didn't say anything.

That pesky urge to fill the silence reared its ugly head again, and I found myself continuing to talk - _rambling_.

"And it's not like friends don't cook for each other - if they know how to cook anyway."

A small smirk was tugging at the corner of his lip as he continued to watch me silently, moving slightly so that he was a bit closer to me - not that we were far apart to begin with. I'd been sitting practically on top of the stove to watch him.

"And obviously you know how to cook. At least I hope so. You do know what you're doing right?"

I was _utterly _embarrassing myself, but I couldn't seem to shut up.

"You're quite adorable when you ramble on like that." he said, a smirk definitely pulling up the corner of his mouth now.

Wait.

Had he just called me adorable?

"I - you - uh...what?" I stammered, cursing myself for sounding like such an idiot.

His smirk only grew, "I _said _that you're quite adorable when you ramble, Granger."

_Oh my gods, he'd said it again_.

I had no idea what to say. Why had he said it? Did he tell friends they were adorable too?

I had so many questions, yet somehow I couldn't force my mouth to voice any of them, so I settled on the one thing that I could manage to push through my lips - though it _was _fairly whispered.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Sneaky Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely haven't forgotten about the parents. They've been plotting while we've been following our two lovebirds ;).
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story!

**NPOV**

It was no surprise to me that my darling Draco was happier. There were more times than not where I would find him smiling at nothing - and I knew my son well enough to know that he _never _smiled like that before.

My plan was working, but it was clear that I was going to have to up the stakes. It had been nearly two weeks and they'd not seen one another outside of work, and that just wouldn't do.

I had owled for Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, two of Draco's closest friends, to come by the Manor. If I was going to speed this process along I was going to need help from those around him. I was well aware that the three boys often enjoyed spending an evening in one club or another - _much to my displeasure -_ so the simplest solution would be to get _them _to invite the mudblood out with them this weekend.

The boys weren't dim, though, so I knew that it was going to take some...careful words to convince them I was doing this for _him_ and not for our family name.

As if I would ever match my son with filth under normal circumstances. The thought still made me ill, bile nearly rising in my throat at how _my son _could fancy such trash.

No matter. It would at the very least be beneficial. And it wasn't as though divorce weren't an option. A few years down the line the Malfoy name would be able to survive on its own. They would separate on good terms and then he'd be free to marry a _real _woman. An elegant, beautiful, _pureblooded _witch.

But in order for any of this to work, I needed to get Draco's friends on my side - not that I thought it would be any _real _problem. They may be bright, but they were no match for a Lady Malfoy née Black. I'd spent my entire life learning how to turn things to my advantage, how to maintain the upper hand. Lucius might have been feared by many, but it was really _me _that they should worry about.

Women, _pureblooded women_, have the great skill of subtly, which men tend to lack.

A few moments later my floo roared to life, announcing the arrival of the two boys I'd been waiting for.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." murmured Theodore, elbowing Blaise when he didn't immediately do the same.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

I couldn't help the smile that bloomed across my face, though it was light and surely convincing, "We have some very important things to discuss, boys."

* * *

**HPOV**

It was _finally _Friday, and I was looking forward to sinking into a warm bath, reading a good book, and going to bed as early as I could _reasonably _allow myself to.

"Any plans for the weekend, Malfoy?" I asked, sorting out all the redcap folders from the mess on my desk. We had spoken with the Goblin Rights Board to determine if the Gringotts goblins would use a group of redcaps, but they had made it clear that they wouldn't approve the use of other subspecies.

It was a bit of a blow, but we still had three options, and we'd managed to almost complete the lists. By mid-Monday there was no way we weren't going to have it done.

"Not really." he said with a shrug, standing with me as I threw my robes over my arm - the Ministry wasn't as sweltering as it had been on Monday, but it was nowhere near temperate enough to wear _anything _as heavy as the Ministry robes - and grabbed my purse.

He followed me to the elevator, pressing the button for the atrium. "I'd wager a guess you'll be reading a book." he said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help blushing at how right his guess was.

Was I really that predictable?

We stepped off the elevator and into the atrium, but before I could try to lie about _not _staying at home on a Saturday night reading a book, someone was calling Malfoy's name.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy.

"It's Friday, mate!" laughed the Italian, "Theo and I are going out to get a few drinks and I was already in the area so I figured I'd stop by and invite you."

I'd never really spoken with Blaise before, so I tried to slide around the two of them to head over to the fireplaces against the far wall.

"Granger! I hardly recognized you."

I froze, fidgeting slightly as I met his gaze, "It's nice to see you again, Blaise."

He chuckled, running a hand through his curly hair before a smile lit up his face, "You should come out with us too."

I chanced a glance at Malfoy, but he was staring at Blaise, a slight frown on his face. Did he not want me to go? I mean it's not like we'd ever done anything outside of work - even when he'd been at my house on Monday it'd been for work.

"Uh...that's alright." I said slowly, "I'm sure Malfoy isn't crazy about that idea." I forced a chuckle that sounded awkward even to my ears and prayed that neither man would notice.

Malfoy's eyes flicked to me, an unreadable expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Blaise was talking again.

"Oh come on, Granger. One drink. Malfoy doesn't mind, right?" The latter half of his question was directed at the blonde, and for a moment he said nothing.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and said, "It's alright. I actually had plans tonight anyway."

At that Malfoy smirked, "Sure you can't reschedule?"

Reschedule my book. Was he _teasing _me?

I was so confused. Did he want me to go? Did he not?

I shrugged, looking between both men and wishing that I was already at home. The feelings that Malfoy was bringing up were _so not okay_. I felt like a First Year with their first crush, which was utterly ridiculous because there was no way anything would ever come of it.

"Well just give it some thought. We're meeting at eight at the _Wheel House_." said Blaise, "You better be there too, Malfoy."

Without waiting for a response from either of us, he was leaving, striding back out the doors and disappearing into the busy crowd.

"Don't worry." I said, looking over at Malfoy, "I'm not going to crash your party."

He frowned and said, "You wouldn't be crashing anything. You were invited."

"By _Blaise_." I said, shaking my head, "Not by you. I know that -"

"Come." he interrupted, a small smirk on his face, "We're friends, right?"

"I...well...yes, I...yes." I stuttered, watching as his smirk only grew.

"So come out tonight."

"Are you just asking because Blaise -"

"I'm asking because I want you there."

The blush that spread down my neck was surely vicious, and I knew he could see it if the twinkle in his eye was any indication.

We stopped in front of one of the fireplaces, facing each other as I said, "You would've never asked me."

If he wasn't as pale as he was, I would've thought I was just imagining the slight flush that stained the tops of his cheeks, and for some reason the sight made my stomach flutter.

"No, I wouldn't have, but not because I don't want you there." he admitted, eyes not meeting mine.

"So why?" I asked softly.

He opened his mouth but immediately shut it again, shaking his head at himself before he said, "Just come. Please?"

I couldn't help the small smile that was threatening to slide onto my face as I said, "Okay."

* * *

**DPOV**

When Blaise had invited Granger out tonight I'd nearly punched him.

It was no surprise to me that he did, especially seeing her without those damned robes on, but _damnit _I could've hit him for it. The thought of Blaise trying to _get _Granger made my blood boil, though it had no right to.

Though she hadn't agreed to go until _I'd _asked.

"Do you think she's going to come?" asked Theo, taking a sip of his fire whiskey as the three of us sat at the bar.

I shrugged, not willing to say anything. She'd said she was going to come, but it was now 8:30 and there was still no sign of her. I tried not to feel disappointed, but I _was_. Having the opportunity to see her outside of work was one in a million, and now it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"What do you think, Draco?" asked Blaise, a smirk on his face as he looked at me, "Do you think Gryffindor's Princess is going to grace us snakes with her presence?"

Before I could say anything there was a delicate, feminine snort to my right.

"I haven't been called that in a while."

_Granger. _

She was here and she looked..._fucking hell_.

Her hair was down and as wild as ever, and the muggle jeans she had on hugged her curves in a way that left little to the imagination. When she shrugged out of her coat she revealed an _emerald green _sweater that showed off a subtle amount of cleavage.

Subtle or not, I could still feel my cock twitch.

"Well speak of the devil. We should've expected your fashionably late entrance." laughed Blaise, flagging down the bartender.

She shrugged, sliding onto the stool next to me as she said, "I had some stuff to do. How are you Theo?"

"Oh, you know, same as always." he said, "I offer my condolences at having to work with Draco." he added with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could say anything Granger was speaking.

"He's actually been a really big help on this case. I doubt I'd be anywhere _close _to where we are now without him."

I turned my head to look at her, eyes slightly wide in my surprise, but managed to say, "I doubt that's true, Granger."

She simply shrugged, ordering herself a fire whiskey from the bartender before she turned to look at the three of us, "So is anyone going to tell me what I'm actually doing here?"

I arched an eyebrow, but Blaise and Theo shared a look before laughing.

What the hell were they playing at? Being out of the loop was one of my least favorite feelings in the world, and it immediately made me narrow my eyes at them - it only made Blaise laugh harder.

"We're just trying to get to know you better, Granger." said Theo, smirking into his glass.

"You're spending so much time with Draco that you might end up knowing him better than we do."

She snorted at that, taking a drink from the glass the bartender had set in front of her before saying, "I _highly _doubt that. We just work together. This is actually the first time we've seen each other outside of the office."

"Well that just means Draco's an idiot." said Blaise, smirking at Granger.

"What is that supposed to -"

"Anyone with eyes can see that you're quite the fit witch. If _I _was working as your assistant I would've asked you out to drinks before the end of the first day.

I couldn't stop the growl that rose from my throat, glaring daggers at Blaise, who seemed even _more _smug at hearing it.

Granger's cheeks were bright red as she stammered out, "I-it's not like that. Malfoy doesn't - he isn't -" she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Malfoy's been nothing but appropriate."

"Pity." murmured Blaise, staring at me for a moment before a smile stretched across his face, "Are you saying you _don't _think she's fit?"

I could bloody kill him.

Theo snorted and Granger seemed incredibly interested in the condensation dripping down the side of her glass.

"I didn't say that." I managed to grind out through clenched teeth.

"So what _are _you saying?" goaded Blaise, a very Slytherin smirk on his face, "Because _I _think -"

"Oh would you stop it." snapped Granger, glaring at Blaise, "You're clearly just trying to make him uncomfortable."

Blaise didn't seem phased by her tone, smile still on his face as he said, "He's only uncomfortable because he knows I'm right."

"Right about _what_?" asked Granger, a frown marring her pretty face.

"That he fancies you."

Yep. I was going to kill him.

But was it really that obvious?

Apparently not to her, if her wide eyes were any indication.

"W-what?" she stuttered, eyes flicking between Blaise and I as her cheeks heated.

"Tell me I'm wrong." smirked Blaise, looking at me expectantly.

"Fuck off, Zabini." I snapped, standing from the bar and heading toward the door.

This was _not _what I'd thought he was trying to do when he invited her out. Part of me was pissed that he was meddling in my personal life, but the other part of me was - albeit reluctantly - glad that he had.

Then again, it wasn't as though I had a snowball's chance in hell of her feeling _anything _similar to me.

I leaned back against the brick wall outside the door, letting the cool air calm my nerves. I knew that I couldn't go back in - not after _that _little display. Let alone, how was I supposed to show up to work on Monday?

Did she believe Blaise?

I had no way of knowing considering I'd all but sprinted from the bar.

A few moments later the door opened and _of fucking course _it was Granger.

She gave me a small smile as she walked over to me, stopping directly in front of me as she said, "You didn't have to leave."

"Blaise is an ass." I huffed, shoving my hands into my pockets. I was afraid if I didn't I was going to yank her into a kiss.

She looked so fucking perfect.

"Was he right?" she asked softly, her cheeks blazing as she refused to meet my eyes.

"I wouldn't have said anything." I said, side-stepping the question, "We work together."

She bit her lip, eyes flicking up to mine for a moment before she said, "You didn't answer my question."

I knew that I could lie, but I found that I didn't want to. The worst that could happen is that she told me to my face what I already knew - that she didn't feel the same way. We could go back to just working together, awkwardly stumbling our way through this year until my time at the Ministry was done.

It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than lying to her face.

"Yes." I said, "He's right."

Her wide toffee eyes met mine, an adorable blush tinting her cheeks as she nearly squeaked, "Really?"

"I know that you don't feel -"

Before I could finish my sentence, _Hermione fucking Granger _was pressing her lips against mine.

I was too shocked to do anything, and a moment later she pulled away. I could've slapped myself.

"Oh gods. I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have -"

Before she could continue rambling - and before I lost my nerve - I stepped forward, cupping her cheek with my hand and pulling her into a kiss.

Her lips were softer than I imagined, and I could admit that I'd imagined it _a lot_, and when her tongue traced the seam of my lips I immediately opened my mouth to her, sliding my tongue along hers.

Her soft moan that rumbled between our lips at the contact snapped something inside me and I spun us around, pressing her back into the brick wall and deepening the kiss. Her hands went to my hair, lightly tugging on the strands as she pressed her body closer to mine.

I used the hand that wasn't cupping her face to grab her hip, pushing her back into the wall and leaning into her.

I faintly recognized the sound of the bar door opening, but it wasn't until someone was whistling that I pulled back from Granger.

_Fucking Zabini. _

"Well, well, well," he said, a sly smile on his face as he turned to Theo, "What do we have here?"

Granger groaned, burying her face in my chest as her hands slid down to rest at my waist.

"It looks like our Draco is growing up right before our very eyes." said Theo, hand pressed over his chest in mock sincerity.

"Sod off." I muttered, tightening the hand on Granger's hip.

Both men laughed, putting their hands up in surrender as they began backing down the street to the apparition point, "Alright, alright, but don't think we're not talking about this later."

I could feel Granger's light chuckling against my chest, and when she looked up to meet my eyes my breath almost caught in my throat.

She was stunning.

Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were red and kiss swollen - _because of me _\- and her pupils were slightly dilated.

_Fucking hell, I'd literally just snogged Granger. _

And it was _great_.

"You're right," she said, soft smile still on her face, "Blaise is an ass."

I chuckled, content to keep her in my embrace for as long as she'd let me.

"Although I might owe him a thank you." she added, a light flush blooming on her cheeks.

"Why's that, Granger?"

"Because I never would've kissed you had he not said anything. I never thought that you...that you looked at me in that way." she said softly.

I couldn't help snorting - un-Malfoy like as it was - and said, "I assure you, Granger, I certainly do look at you in _that _way."

She smiled, her hand coming up to delicately rest against my cheek as she said, "I look at you that way too."

I was certain that I was smiling like an idiot, but for once I couldn't be bothered to give a shite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


	7. A Scylla for Your Thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! The support on this story is mind-blowing. After my very long break from FF I had fully expected a majority of the people who followed me at the beginning to be long gone, but the fact that I remember so many of your usernames from years ago is truly heartwarming. And to the people who've recently discovered me - thank you! Thank you for giving my stories a chance. All of you really mean the world to me.
> 
> Alright, enough of that. Here's to chapter 7.

**HPOV**

My stomach was roaring with butterflies as I sat at my desk Monday morning.

I knew that I needed to be focused on the case - we only had two weeks left to figure out how we were going to present this in front of the Wizengamot - but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Malfoy since Friday night.

He actually _fancied me_. It didn't seem real, honestly. He was so...and I was so...

Gods, I needed to get a grip.

Who knew what - if anything - was going to change because of that kiss? For all I knew Malfoy wasn't looking for a relationship - Merlin, was _I _even looking?

No, not really...but that didn't mean that the thought didn't bring a ridiculous smile to my face anyway.

Suddenly the door to the office was being pushed open and in walked Malfoy looking every bit as perfect as he always did.

His hair was slightly tousled, as though he'd just rolled out of bed, but his gray suite - a _muggle _suit, no less - was tailored immaculately. He was holding his robes over one arm and two coffee cups in his hands, a light smile playing at the corners of his lips as he shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, Granger." he said, depositing one of the coffee cups onto my desk like he'd been doing for the past two weeks. For some reason, _now_, it seemed like a romantic gesture.

My emotions really were getting out of hand.

"Morning, Malfoy." I said, taking a sip of my coffee, "Thanks for the drink."

He snorted lightly, draping his robes over the back of my guest chair before plopping down onto it, "No need to thank me every morning, Granger. It's a pretty consistent routine at this point."

"Still," I said, forcing myself not to stick my tongue out at him, "It's a nice thing to do."

Malfoy said nothing, his eyes trailing over my features while that damned smirk was still on his face. I could feel my cheeks heating under his gaze, and I cursed myself for how easily he could affect me.

This was _not _normal.

"You're quite adorable when you're nervous."

_Sod normal_.

"I'm not nervous." I lied, fidgeting with the quill in my hand to avoid his gaze.

His deep chuckle pulled my attention back to him as he said, "You're a shite liar."

I huffed, attempting to feign annoyance, but I was sure the sound was just a breathy _pant _at this point, "I'll have you know that I -"

"You're also incredibly sexy when you're riled up."

My eyes widened, the words dying on my lips as I watched his eyes darken.

Was he flirting? He was definitely flirting.

Sweet Circe, how was I supposed to focus on work when he said things like _that_?

My cheeks were surely flaming as I tried to think of something to say. I definitely hadn't been prepared for...for...well _this_.

"I...you...I wasn't expecting this." I stuttered.

A slight frown creased his brow as he asked, "Would you rather I didn't -"

"No," I said quickly, "That's not what I...it's not a bad thing. I just...wasn't...I didn't..." I closed my eyes, forcing myself to take a breath before I continued embarrassing myself. Malfoy may have been unattainably attractive, but he was still just a man.

His smirk was back and I thought my heart would pound its way out of my chest when he stood and made his way around my desk.

He turned my chair so that I was facing him, his hands perched on the armrests either side of me as he murmured, "Good, because I've been thinking about this all weekend."

Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine in a featherlight kiss. He pulled back slightly, gray eyes searching mine as his lips _almost _brushed against mine as he asked, "Is this okay?"

I couldn't get my mouth to form words, so I settled on nodding - not that he seemed to mind, if the smile on his face was any indication.

He leaned forward again, his lips capturing mine in another kiss as one of his hands left the armrest to tangle into my hair. Angling my face just so, he deepened our kiss, his tongue effortlessly sliding into my mouth to stroke against my own.

I'd never realized how _sexy _a kiss could be, but with Malfoy...Morgana, he had my heartbeat pounding in my ears and my core clenching in anticipation of all the other things he could do with his mouth.

I tentatively raised my hand to his cheek, sliding it forward to lightly tug on the blonde strands at the nape of his neck. He growled - _growled _\- at the motion and pushed me further back into my chair, the hand that'd been resting on the armrest moving to my hip, fingers digging into my skin in a way that had me clenching my thighs.

Gods, had I ever wanted a man this much?

Emboldened by his reaction, I slid my other hand into his hair and tugged him forward as I nipped his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth and soothing the slight sting with my tongue.

He groaned, the hand in my hair tightening before his eyes fluttered open.

"How are you so bloody perfect?" he murmured, the hand that'd been in my hair moving to my face, his thumb softly stroking my cheek.

He took a deep breath, pressing a softer kiss to my lips before pulling back, "Count your lucky stars that we're at work, Granger."

The smirk on his face was _sinful_, and I'd forever blame my next words on that fact if asked.

"That doesn't strike me as something that would stop you."

* * *

**DPOV**

Fucking hell, she _did not _just say that.

My cock was already _achingly hard_, and now this _minx _had to say _that_?

Salazar, this wasn't real. After kissing her on Friday I'd assumed...hell, I didn't even know what I'd assumed. Certainly not this. Certainly not her letting me snog her within an inch of my life in our office. Certainly not her _teasing me_ about _fucking_ her in our office.

"Careful, Granger." I murmured, leaning over her again to speak against the shell of her ear, "Tease me enough and I _will _fuck you on this desk."

The sound of her breath hitching was music to my ears, and I had to force myself to take my seat on the opposite side of the desk again.

Her cheeks were stained a lovely pink, the flush traveling down her neck and surely covering the tops of her breasts.

"Would you...does that mean..." she shook her head at herself, biting her bottom lip as she stared down at the desk, "Does that mean you want that?"

I would've laughed had she not looked so serious. Was this witch daft?

"And so much more." I murmured, "But I intend to take you out to dinner beforehand, so your desk is safe...for now." I added with a smirk, delighting in the smile that lit up her face.

Knowing that she felt similarly was a _relief_ and certainly allowed me to be _way _more comfortable openly flirting with her - especially if I got to see that beautiful blush tint her cheeks because of it.

"You want to take me on a date?"

"I'm certainly hoping for more than one, Granger." I said, carefully watching her reaction to my words.

"I...I'd like that." she said softly, a light smile gracing her lips as she met my eyes.

I chuckled, shaking my head at the utter..._strangeness _of the situation, and she seemed to do the same, her laugh lighting up the room.

"This is rather odd, isn't it?" she asked, smile still firmly in place.

"I'm not complaining." I murmured, watching as her pupils dilated slightly.

"Neither am I."

She chuckled, the sound adorably awkward as she cleared her throat and said, "Alright, we should probably focus on the case."

I wanted to tease her more, I _really _did, but I knew that this case was important to her.

Hell, it was important to me too.

So I nodded, "I'll keep things appropriate, Miss Granger."

She laughed, the sound light and untroubled as she said, "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Malfoy."

"So where are we at with these lists?"

Granger looked a bit sheepish as she pulled three sheets of parchment from her bag and said, "I may have taken the liberty to finish the lists over the weekend."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course you did, because why _wouldn't _you be doing work over the weekend."

"Oh shut up." she laughed, pushing the pieces of parchment toward me, "Just look them over and then tell me if you're having the same thought I am."

My eyes scanned the list on the basilisk first, noting a few..._major difficulties_.

_The basilisk will need to be blindfolded, as other attempts at training the creature not to kill _ _indiscriminately have been unsuccessful. _

_The basilisk will need to be trained to respond to sound - do we have time? _

I pushed that parchment away, looking up at Granger who was, for lack of a better word, pouting, arms crossed over her chest.

"There's no way the Wizengamot is going for this, eh?"

She sighed, shaking her head as she said, "No. I'm not even sure _I _like the idea of blindfolding a creature, let alone for that long."

I nodded in agreement, moving on to the Piasa bird. This one was certainly more promising, and the cons in this list definitely seemed more manageable.

_Studies have shown certain Piasa's are capable of basic understanding. Negotiation? _

_Will need to find a Piasa closest to the original lineage. _

"This one seems doable." I said, crumpling up the sheet on basilisks and tossing it into the bin.

"_If _we can find one able to understand what we need it to do."

"I'm sure that won't be too difficult. I'm sure that Weasley brother in Romania has some ideas."

Her face perked up at that, "Of course! Charlie would have to know something that could at least point us in the right direction."

The scylla was last, and I was a bit apprehensive. I had no idea if I'd even get my parents to give up the beast, let alone to help Hermione Granger win a case against the Wizengamot, but it was a bit late to be thinking of that _now_.

As I'd expected, the cons for the scylla were nothing monumental.

_Vicious, but able to be reasoned with?_

_Intelligent - too intelligent? _

It seemed like, against all odds, the scylla might really be the easiest creature to substitute the dragon, but who knew what the goblins would think. The Piasa was a bit more dragon-like, making it an easier possibility for the goblins to accept, but there were a few hurdles we'd need to jump through first.

"So, I guess the question is, are your parents going to be willing to give their..._pet _to Gringotts?" she asked, eyes scanning the Piasa parchment as she continued, "Because we're going to have to put a lot of weight behind finding a direct descendent of the first Piasa if not."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I thought about it. It seemed a bit unlikely that they'd be willing to help the Ministry with anything, but I was banking on them wanting to better the Malfoy name.

"I'll talk to them tonight." I decided, "Until then, you might want to get in contact with that Dragon Tamer."

She nodded, pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it into her ink pot before asking, "Do you...would you like me to be there?"

I could tell that it was the last thing she actually wanted to do, but was willing to so that she could argue her case.

_Fuck_, this woman was stronger than anyone I'd ever met. She was literally willing to talk with my parents, two people who hated her more than _probably _anyone else, because she didn't want this case to fail. I didn't know that I'd have the courage to do that - who was I kidding, I _knew _that I wouldn't have the courage to do that.

"Absolutely not." I said, shaking my head. There was no way I was about to expose her to how vile my parents could be.

Not that she didn't already know that, what with everything that happened at the Manor last year.

Her eyes were slightly wide with surprise as she asked, "Why not? This case is just as much my baby as it is -"

"That's not it at all, Granger." I said, shoving a hand through my hair. "My parents are...you know how they are. I'm not putting you in that position."

"I can handle -"

"I'm well aware." I interrupted, "But that doesn't mean you should have to."

"What if you can't convince them? What if they ask questions that you don't have the answers to?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"Then the answer's still no. You have no idea what they -"

"I assure you, I know _exactly _what they would say. What they _have _said - hell what they've _done_. I _certainly_ remember." she snapped, picture frames and the jar of ink on her desk rattling from her magic.

"That's not what I -"

"I'm not some delicate little flower that needs to be protected, Malfoy. I can take care of myself."

"But you shouldn't have to." I said softly, the items on her desk immediately freezing, "Not with this...not when I can _finally _do something to protect you from it."

That's really what this was about. Protecting her. Protecting her from the vile shite my parents were liable to throw at her the second she walked into the Manor.

Suddenly she placed her hand over mine, drawing my attention to her face where a soft smile played on her lips, "Okay," she said softly, "I'll let you go alone, but if it doesn't work, we're going back together."

I just nodded. I didn't want to argue with her. I knew that no matter what I said, she'd end up at the Manor if that's what she put her mind to.

And the last thing we needed was _another _broken window.

"You're one stubborn witch, Granger."

She laughed, her smile showing a row of perfectly white teeth as she said, "You're one to talk."

Touché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the Malfoy's are going to let them use the scylla? Is Hermione going to have to appeal to the elder Malfoy's to get it done? Who knows ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Of Dragons and Men

**NPOV**

This truly couldn't be going better.

Not only had the mudblood gone out with Draco last Friday, but now Draco was asking if we would be willing to part with the Scylla to help her cause - _their _cause.

He was incredibly uncomfortable, that much was clear, but there was also a hint of determination that _screamed _the next Malfoy heir. It was splendid. Absolutely _splendid._ This situation was really forcing him into his own.

Of course he assumed that Lucius and I would be unwilling, and under any other circumstance we certainly would've been, but this _had __to _edge us closer to _Miss Granger's _good graces. If she was going to marry Draco, she had to at least think _somewhat _highly of us.

And this seemed like a great step in that direction.

"If you think the Ministry would accept the Scylla, we'd be more than happy to transfer him to Gringotts." I said, stirring a bit of milk into my tea.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked to Lucius, "Really? Both of you agree on this?"

Lucius nodded, looking every bit as bored as I'm sure he was as he said, "We have no use for the beast. If it helps the Malfoy name, your mother and I don't care what happens to it."

Draco looked less shocked than I'm sure he felt as he managed to say, "Thank you. I'll tell Granger that you two are...amendable to her plan. She'll appreciate it."

Lucius said nothing, leaving the study with a slight shake of his head.

"How are things going between you two, darling?" I asked, motioning to the chair opposite me.

He sat, running a hand through his hair - a nervous habit he'd has since he was young - and said, "Things are good. We haven't attempted to hex one another yet."

I forced a smile onto my face, acting every bit the part of a concerned mother as I said, "She's a...lovely woman. The _Prophet _can't seem to stop talking about her."

He arched an eyebrow at me, clearly suspicious, "She's going to get a lot done in the MCD."

"She has bigger goals, though, correct?"

He shrugged, "Minister, I'd assume."

This just kept getting better. If the mudblood was Minister and Draco took over as head of Malfoy Industries they'd be the most powerful couple of the century. The reputation that would come with that for the Malfoy name...

"Well that's wonderful. She's certainly wasted in the Magical Creatures Department."

He frowned, fingering the edge of his teacup as he asked, "Since when do you think so highly of her?"

I laughed, the sound light and airy as it should've been, "Oh, darling, the war is over. It's time we got on board with everyone else, no?"

A slight frown still creased his features but he nodded lightly, "Right...well...goodnight, Mother."

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face after he'd left.

Everything was going just as it should.

* * *

**DPOV **

"That's what they said, Granger."

I didn't know what to make of what my mother had said last night. She seemed to be genuine, but my mother was a good liar.

A _great _liar.

And I found it incredibly hard to believe that she had changed her views all of a sudden. I _hoped _that she had, but I wouldn't bet any money on it.

"That's amazing!" gushed Granger, her smile infectious as she continued, "We can actually start drafting a proposal! If this actually goes through - _oh my gods, Malfoy this could actually go through!_"

I chuckled, my own excitement stirring in my chest just at seeing how excited _she _was about this. The thought struck me that I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure she was always this happy.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I said, "Did Weasley owl you back?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're such a Debbie-downer, Malfoy, but yes. Charlie owled me back this morning."

"Who the hell is Debbie?"

I must have looked utterly confused because she was laughing again as she said, "It's a muggle expression. It just means that you're raining on my parade."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "You don't have a parade, Granger."

That just made her laugh harder, and I couldn't help but feel put out. I _loathed _not knowing what was going on, but for some reason her laughter tugged at the corner of my own mouth.

_Damned witch. _

"Granger, would you mind speaking _English_?"

"I _am _speaking English." she laughed, "I forget that you wouldn't really know any of these things. It hasn't really come up before."

"So teach me." I said, the words out of my mouth before I could think about them.

Truth be told, I _wanted _to know more about the muggle world. It was all strange and new and a bit terrifying if I were honest, but it was where she came from.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at me, any hint of a smile gone, and I wondered if I'd offended her.

"You don't have to. I was just -"

"You want to know about muggle things?" she asked, her eyes intently focused on me.

I nodded slowly, unsure of if there was a wrong answer to her question.

"Why?"

I couldn't help the smirk that slid onto my face as I said, "Because the witch that I fancy happens to be muggleborn, and it'd be nice to know what she's talking about."

A small smile touched the corners of her lips, but I knew that hadn't really been the answer she'd wanted.

Honestly, it wasn't the truth either.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I said, "I don't like doing this, Granger, so I'm only going to say it once. I don't really know anything about muggles or their world. It's a complete mystery, but it's part of you. A big part of you. And I want...if you're willing, I'd like to learn about it. Salazar knows how much you like teaching."

The smile that lit up her face was worth the discomfort I felt at voicing my thoughts, and I realized that I'd share nearly fucking anything with this witch if it meant she'd look at me like this.

"I'd love to." she said softly, a light flush tinting her cheeks.

"What do muggles like to do in their free time?"

"What an odd question." she said with a laugh, "That'd be like me asking you what pureblooded wizards do in their free time."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I assure you it's nothing that interesting. So tell me a few."

"Hiking, going to the movies, going to conce -"

"Movies?" I asked, already lost.

She smiled, a childlike excitement lighting up her eyes as she said, "It's like...like a play, except it's played on a screen."

I frowned, surely not picturing anything close to what she was trying to describe to me.

"So the actors are behind a screen?"

"No," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "It's like...like how wizarding pictures move, right?"

I simply nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"It's like that, except on a large screen or TV. The actors have been recorded and the actions are played back for everyone to watch."

"I thought TVs were for the news or some shite."

Granger laughed, the sound loud and _clearly _amused as she said, "This is going to take way longer than I thought. It'd be easier to just take you to the movies."

"Friday?"

Her eyes widened at my offer, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to say no.

"I'll have to see what's playing. If there's nothing good you can always swing by mine and we'll watch a movie on the telly."

I snorted, "I assure you that I can think of ten things I'd rather do than watch the _telly _with you, Weasley and Potter."

She narrowed her eyes at me, though there was no real heat behind it as she said, "I have a TV in my room, Malfoy. Gods forbid you have to socialize with others."

"I socialize plenty." I huffed, crossing my arms before the first part of her sentence hit me.

_A TV **in my room**_.

"Are you inviting me into your bedroom, Granger? Quite forward of you."

The blush that stained her cheeks was a fierce red and I _bloody loved it. _

"You know that's not what I meant you arse." she chuckled. She cleared her throat and shook her head before saying, "Anyway, Charlie said that -"

"Let me take you to dinner on Friday after work, and then we can see what's up with these _movies_."

She smiled, nodding as she said, "Okay, it's a date."

"I'd sure fucking hope so."

* * *

**HPOV **

What was I supposed to wear?

Dinner with Malfoy seemed like the kind of thing that would require more..._elegance _than I had in my closet.

Harry and Ron were still at the Ministry, and I'd barely managed to dodge Ginny as I snuck inside like some errant teenager.

Truthfully, it was a bit exciting. Having a secret - because that's what it was right?

Then again, if Malfoy and I were going out to dinner it was incredibly likely that we'd be front page news in tomorrow's edition of the _Prophet_. We hadn't really discussed what we were doing, and it seemed..._odd _that he'd be okay with going public...

But maybe it wasn't odd at all. Malfoy had clearly changed, and I needed to start giving him credit for that.

Pushing those thoughts away I turned back to my closet. There were two options that I thought were dressy _enough _for whatever heinously overpriced restaurant Malfoy was sure to take me to.

The first dress was a simple black A-line dress that showed a bit more cleavage than I usually did - the purchase had been entirely Ginny's idea - and fell to mid-thigh. It had short sleeves and a band that fell just under the bust. It was formal enough - I thought - for dinner.

The other dress was a deep emerald green that also fell to mid-thigh, but this one didn't show any cleavage. Instead, the back was cut out, showing off the small dragon tattoo on my spine that I'd gotten right before leaving Romania with Charlie. The thought of showing it off tonight - in a _green _dress, no less - was too tempting to ignore.

After charming my hair into a manageable updo with a few curls left out to frame my face and a light coat of mascara and lipgloss, I slipped into the dress. Standing in front of the mirror I had to admit, I looked _good_. The silk material of the dress hugged my curves, but from the front it was still an incredibly modest dress. It was only when I spun around that it became a little more..._daring_.

I gave myself a once over, sliding into my black heels, before grabbing my purse and slipping out the front door. Malfoy had said he'd meet me at the apparition point a few blocks from Grimmauld Place. My heart was beating out of my chest as I turned the corner and found him there, already waiting, and looking as handsome as ever.

He had on a black suit with a deep green tie, his hair styled perfectly, and a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as he saw me.

Since it was September I'd opted on a coat, disguising my outfit from him for the time being, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Am I late?"

He chuckled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. "No, I was early."

"That doesn't happen often." I laughed, looping my arm through his. "Where are we going?"

"Italy."

My eyes almost popped out of my head, "_What_?"

"My favorite restaurant is there, and considering how _in love _with my pasta you were, I'd say it'll be a favorite of yours as well." he said with a smirk.

Before I could say anything, the familiar tug of apparition was pulling us away.

_Away to Italy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for their first official date? Draco's reaction to her outfit? Swoon. We all deserve a Draco.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Until next time


	9. Smile for the Cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me if the French isn't right lol.
> 
> Your comments on the last chapter really inspired me to get this one out today too. You know who you are :)

**DPOV**

Granger's eyes were wide as we apparated right outside of the _Chateau_, a lavish looking restaurant nestled right on the water.

"This is beautiful." she said softly, her eyes flicking every which way to try and take it all in. "I'm glad I dressed up."

I chuckled, leading her through the front doors as I said, "You would look great in anything."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but before she could say anything, one of the coat checks was asking for our jackets.

Granger nodded shyly, slipping the coat from her shoulders and _fuck__ she was stunning. _

The _emerald green _dress she wore clung to her frame _sinfully_, while still being incredibly modest. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, ending in a pair of black heels that I _really _couldn't stop myself from imagining around my waist. I knew that I was staring, and I also knew that my mother had _certainly _taught me better than this - I should've been telling her how _fucking perfect _she looked, but for some reason I couldn't get my mouth to form words.

_Oh fucking hell._

She was following the waiter to our reserved seats on the balcony, but all I could focus on was her exposed back and the_ fucking dragon tattoo that rested there. _

Was I dreaming? This wasn't happening, right?

_Holy fucking hell_.

How did this witch expect me to keep my hands off her?

The waiter went to pull out her chair, but I was quicker, shooing him away with my expression as I motioned for Granger to take a seat. When she did I leaned forward over her shoulder, my lips just barely brushing the shell of her ear as I murmured, "You look stunning, Granger."

I pressed a kiss to the delicate skin behind her ear before taking my seat across from her. The blush on her face was almost as beautiful as her smile as she said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

"In the effort of being...forthcoming, I'm finding it rather difficult to decide whether this dinner is worth it." I said with a smirk.

Her blush deepened, but she chuckled nonetheless, pretending to pout as she said, "I didn't get all dressed up to _not _indulge in the gourmet dishes this place has to offer. I was promised pasta, Malfoy."

"True...and one can't just deprive a lady of something she's been promised." I agreed, seemingly contemplating, "I suppose I'll just have to wait."

She laughed, the sound - as usual - pulling a smile onto my own face, "And what exactly is it that you're waiting on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I answered with a smirk, watching as her blush disappeared beyond the neckline of her dress.

Salazar only knew how badly I wanted to see where it ended.

"So," I said as we began flipping through the menu, "Any news about these _movies _of yours?"

She nodded, "I don't think you'd care for anything that's playing in theaters."

A slow smirk began spreading onto my face as I asked, "Does this mean I'm getting invited to your bedroom for a private showing?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she said, "I suppose it's only fair. I _did _promise to teach you."

"And one can't just deprive a gentleman of something he's been promised." I said, repeating my words from earlier.

She nodded, feigning seriousness as she said, "Of course. I'd never do such a thing."

We both laughed, and I watched as her eyes continued scanning the menu. I'd already ordered a bottle of white wine and knew what I was having, so I took the time to watch her without her being able to tease me about it.

Her wild mane of hair was piled on top of her head, a few curls blowing in the light breeze that managed to slip through the warming charm on the balcony. The freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks seemed more prominent in the moonlight - fucking hell, when had I become such a blood _sap_?

_Always, when it came to_ _her._

Which was certainly true. For some reason, with Granger, I felt..._different_. She managed to bring out a side of me that I hadn't known existed - and honestly it was a bit terrifying. I was well aware that the beautiful witch in front of me could completely tear me apart, and that no matter how many times I could make her blush or catch her off guard, she held all the cards.

_Every single bloody one_.

"Êtes-vous prêt à commander?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the waiter. I chuckled at Granger's confused expression, clarifying that he wanted to take our order.

"Um...yes...uh..." she fidgeted with the menu for a moment, clearly trying to work out whether or not she was going to attempt to pronounce whatever she'd chosen.

_Decidedly not_.

I couldn't help my laugh as she pointed to an item on the menu, pushing it toward the waiter, "S'il vous plaît." she said softly.

Hearing her soft murmur of French was sexy as hell, and I had to force myself not to audibly groan.

"Et pour vous monsieur?"

"Bourride avec aïoli au citron. Merci."

He took our menus and retreated back inside, and not a moment later Granger was speaking.

"I had no idea you spoke French!"

I shrugged, trying not to think of how _she'd _sounded speaking it, "It was common in etiquette lessons. Madame Brodeur would refuse to speak to you unless it was in French."

She nodded slowly, "Right, etiquette...I can't even imagine." her sentence ended on an awkward laugh as she fidgeted with the stem of her wineglass.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I asked, frowning at her sudden change in mood.

She shook her head, "Nothing...it's nothing."

"It's clearly _not _nothing." I said, reaching across the small table to place my hand over hers.

She surprised me by flipping her hand over and intertwining our fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth while she was obviously deep in thought.

"You can talk to me, Granger."

She looked slightly surprised, but nodded nonetheless, "Right...I know. I suppose. It's just...working in the Ministry it was easy not to think about how different we are."

I snorted, "Of course we're different. You're just now realizing that?"

She shook her head, "That's not what I mean."

"So what _do _you mean?" I asked, studying her closely.

She sighed, looking out over the balcony at the sea as she said, "You've taken ballroom dance, learned French, you know which fork to use for your twenty course meal. You know how to dance at fancy parties, you eat at restaurants like _this _for Merlin's sake."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

She sighed, turning her attention back to me as she said, "Can you imagine me doing any of that? I mean not to put the cart before the horse, but I'm not exactly the kind of woman your parents -"

"Granger," I interrupted, leaning forward again to retake her hand in mine, "You _have __to _know you're bloody perfect."

She frowned, beginning to shake her head, but I just continued.

"You're brilliant, actually. And I could care less if you speak French or use the wrong fork or step all over my feet at ridiculous functions because none of that _matters _to me. _You _matter to me."

She looked surprised, but a small smile lit up her face anyway as she said, "You know that your parents are going to see the _Prophet _-"

"I couldn't give a shite less about my parents opinion." I said, and it was the truth. I'd spent my entire life trying to please them, and it'd done nothing but make me miserable.

I was going to do what I wanted, and I wanted _her_.

"So you don't care that we'll likely end up on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper?" she asked, a small smile beginning to spread on her face.

"Not even a little bit, Granger."

* * *

**HPOV**

"So what does that...what are we...I mean -"

"Take a breath." he said with a chuckle, "I don't know what you want to call it - honestly I don't care - but you should know that I'm not interested in anyone else."

I could literally _hear _my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and I was sure the smile on my face was utterly idiotic, but I'd never imagined hearing him say that - let alone to _me _of all people.

"I'm not interested in anyone else either." I said softly.

The smile that broke across his face truly had my breath catching in my throat. Seeing Malfoy _genuinely _happy was one of the _best _things.

Before he could say anything the waiter was setting our plates in front of us and _Morgana, _had anything ever looked and _smelled _so good?

"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a beaucoup de photographes dehors, monsieur." said the waiter, looking rather apologetically between the two of us. It was nice to feel included in the conversation even though I had no idea what he was saying.

"Bien sûr." muttered Malfoy, "They can't even wait until we're done eating." Shaking his head he turned to the waiter and said, "Merci de nous informer."

The waiter nodded before disappearing back off the balcony, and I arched an eyebrow at Malfoy, food forgotten for the moment.

"There are photographers outside." he said with a light chuckle.

"Well it's a good thing we decided we didn't care." I said, unable to keep the smile from my face as well. This entire situation was so odd, yet so _perfect_.

"Well they can't come in here, so we're safe from the wolves until we leave." he said, picking up his fork and pointing to my food, "So dig in, Granger."

He _certainly _didn't need to tell me twice. The steaming bowl of pasta that sat in front of me looked _heavenly - _and when I tasted it I was proved right. It _was _heavenly.

"Oh my gods," I moaned, tilting my head back, eyes closed as I savored the taste, "This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Malfoy's choked cough pulled my attention back to him to find that the tops of his cheeks were tinted an adorable pink.

Good! It was nice to know I wasn't the _only _one affected.

"For Salazar's sake, Granger." he coughed, "You can't just...bloody hell..." he trailed off, shaking his head as he stared down at his plate.

"Can't just what?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"You looked like you were going to have an _orgasm _over there."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from my chest as I said, "I assure you, you would know."

I watched as his eyes darkened, a slow smirk sliding onto his face as he asked, "Does that mean I'm going to get the pleasure of seeing that, Granger?"

I fought through the blush on my cheeks to say, "If you earn it."

"I'm sure I could make it happen." he said confidently, smirk fully in place as he continued, "You could always come to the Manor instead. There's an entire _wing _where I could..._earn it_."

There was no fighting around this blush.

_No sodding way_.

"You...I...you can't..."

"What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he watched me.

_Love_. Draco Malfoy had just called me _love_.

This couldn't be real.

"You're incorrigible." I said with a small smirk of my own, shaking my head at him, "Besides, I promised you movies, and I can't very well do that at the Manor."

He pretended to pout as he said, "You're a Debbie-downer, Granger."

I couldn't help it. I full out belly-laughed.

The fact that Malfoy was using muggle sayings was _too _funny.

"Laugh now, Granger, but I'll get you to mine soon enough." he said, a light smile twinkling in his gray eyes.

"I don't doubt that." I said softly, "But until then you'll have to settle for Grimmauld Place."

"Anywhere with you is _certainly _not settling."

I just chuckled, and we finished our meal with more _tame _conversation. Though when it was time to leave, I couldn't deny the butterflies that were swarming around my stomach at the thought of facing the reporters.

I'd managed to avoid them pretty well after the war, but there was certainly no avoiding them this time.

"Are you ready, love?" murmured Malfoy, his hand on my lower back as he walked us toward the doors.

_Love_. There it was again.

For some reason that simple word made me feel like I could face anything with him by my side.

"I'm ready." I nodded, a smile slipping onto my face as I laced my arm through his.

"Care to make it interesting?" he asked as we stepped out to the flash of cameras.

I raised an eyebrow, "How interesting?"

He leaned down far enough so that he could murmur against my ear, "Interesting enough that every bloke is going to know you're mine."

My stomach clenched at his words and I couldn't help stepping closer to him as I breathed out one word, "Yes."

His smirk was devilish as he cupped the back of my neck, his free hand sliding around my waist to pull me against his firm chest so that both my hands rested there between us.

"You're brilliant." he murmured, his lips centimeters from mine.

I blushed, pressing up onto my toes as I slid my arms around his neck, "Kiss me, Draco."

His eyes widened slightly for a moment, but a split second later he was pulling me into a kiss that had me melting against him.

There were a million questions being thrown our way, but in Malfoy's embrace, I couldn't focus on a single one of them.

A heartbeat later I felt the tug of apparition and knew that Malfoy had whisked us away.

So far, this date was going _amazingly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Who am I?
> 
> Let me know what you thought :)


	10. Bare Your Soul

**HPOV**

When we made it back to Grimmauld Place it was quiet, which was odd. I'd already braced myself for Harry, Ron, and Ginny's reactions - and I'd been hoping to catch them before Saturday's edition of the _Prophet _came out, but it seemed that wasn't likely to happen.

"Do we actually have the house to ourselves, Granger?" asked Malfoy, a smirk on his face as he looked around.

I spotted a note on the coffee table in Ginny's handwriting and nodded, "It would seem so."

I picked up the piece of paper, quickly scanning it to find that the three of them had gone with Luna and Neville out to dinner and drinks afterward. Knowing how the boys got over the weekend it was a pretty safe bet that they wouldn't be home until after two in the morning.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, hanging my coat in the closet before doing the same with his.

He snorted, "I highly doubt Potter and Weasley drink to my taste."

"No," I nodded in agreement, "But I might. I've got a stash of Faerie wine that I've been hiding." I said with a coy smile.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he nodded nonetheless, "I'll take a glass."

I busied myself in the kitchen, filling two glasses with the light pink liquid before grabbing them and the bottle and returning to the living room.

Malfoy was over by the picture frames that hung on the far wall, clearly engrossed as he didn't hear me set the glasses and bottle on the table.

"Are these your parents?"

I looked over his shoulder and nodded, a small smile on my face as I said, "That was the summer before the war."

"Do they still live in London?" he asked, turning to face me.

I shook my head, that all too familiar ball of guilt curling in my stomach, "They live in Australia."

He frowned, "Why?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, moving to find a movie from the shelves as I tried to think of what to say.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Granger." he said softly, his hand on my lower back as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." I said with a sigh, "I'm just...you would judge me."

He snorted, "Granger, if anyone has any right to judge someone, it's certainly _not _me."

I released a deep breath, wondering what the point of hiding it was. It was a miracle he didn't know already, though I suppose very few people actually knew the whole truth.

I pulled a movie from the shelf, motioning for him to join me on the couch.

He must have seen me struggling to find the words, because he placed his hand over mine on my lap, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"When the war first started, I thought I'd be able to keep them safe. I thought...I thought they wouldn't have to leave." I cleared my throat, blinking away fresh tears as I forced myself not to get overly emotional, "One day I got a call from my dad saying that their house had been broken into."

Malfoy's face hardened and he said, "Rabastan."

My eyes widened in shock, "You knew? Were you there?"

He shook his head, eyes pained as he said, "It was after He started using the Manor as his base. He had ordered a few of...a few of us Death Eaters were ordered to check out the house. Make it known that we knew. I just...I couldn't go." he said softly, eyes pleading for me to understand - and honestly, I did.

"So you know what they did." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"After my dad called I knew that they wouldn't be safe here. They wouldn't be safe knowing me."

His confused expression morphed into one of sad understanding as he gripped my hand tighter, not saying anything, but offering me strength with his presence.

"I completely removed myself from their memories and sent them away to Australia. Last I heard they were living in a house on the beach."

"Fuck," he murmured, "You did the right thing, Granger."

And I knew that. I _really _knew that, but it didn't ease the throbbing in my chest.

I nodded, pasting a smile onto my face as I said, "Alright, enough of that. Are you ready for the movie?"

He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but I was grateful when he didn't, an easy smile sliding onto his face instead.

"Only if we're watching it in your bedroom."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my laugh as I said, "Well come on then."

He picked up his wineglass and the bottle while I grabbed mine, movie in hand, and led him upstairs to my room. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of it. It was definitely nothing fancy - at least not the kind of fancy he was used to - but it was nice enough.

"I always assumed you'd have books in your place, but _Merlin_, Granger." he muttered with a smile, immediately walking over to the full wall of shelves to the left of my bed.

I blushed, slipping out of my shoes and picking up the remote to flip on the TV.

"It really shouldn't surprise you." I said, digging through my closet for something more comfortable to wear.

He snorted, "No, I suppose it shouldn't. You'll have to check out the library at the Manor one day."

"I'll never leave." I joked, pulling a laugh from him as I pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Don't tempt me." he murmured, quiet enough that I wasn't one hundred percent sure I'd heard him right.

"Do you want to change? I can transfigure something for you."

He turned to face me, a smirk sliding onto his face as he said, "Sure, Granger."

Something about the way he nearly _purred _my name had butterflies erupting in my stomach, and I was instantly weary of what he was up to.

I quickly transfigured a pair of my sweatpants so that they'd fit him, moving to transfigure a t-shirt when he stopped me, "Make it long-sleeved."

I frowned, looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the floor.

And then it dawned on me.

_The Dark Mark. _

I'd never seen it on him, but I knew he had it. Hell, everyone knew.

I set down the shirt I'd been about to transfigure, slowly walking to stand in front of him.

"Malfoy," I said softly, bringing my hands up to rest on his chest, "You know I'd never look at you differently for it."

"Don't say that." he said, body tensing but he didn't move away from me.

"You don't have to hide from me."

* * *

**DPOV**

I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin. This was _not _what I wanted.

_At all_.

"Granger," I said, grabbing her hands in mine but not moving them away from where they rested on the buttons of my shirt.

She looked up at me, those toffee eyes seeing straight through me as she said, "Please...trust me with this."

I closed my eyes, tilting my head up toward the ceiling as I took in a shaky breath. The Mark was the worst 'decision' - _ha, what a joke that was _\- that I'd ever made in my life. Here I was, with the most brilliant _muggleborn _witch with a brand on my arm that denounced everything about her.

I had no right to be standing here in front of this beautiful, _selfless _woman.

But I couldn't move. My feet seemed glued to the ground and I couldn't convince myself to stop her careful fingers as they began slipping the buttons free of their holes.

My chest was tight as she worked methodically, and by the time she'd freed all the buttons I thought I would snap from the tension.

"Malfoy," she said softly, but I couldn't force myself to meet her gaze, until she murmured, "Draco, please look at me."

My eyes fluttered shut for a moment before I gave in and looked down at her.

Her smile was soft and reassuring - and I _knew _that - but I couldn't get my heart to stop pounding against my ribcage.

She pushed the shirt from my shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the ground, and I'd truly never felt more exposed in my life. I wanted to use my hand to cover the Mark on my opposite arm, but I didn't, choosing instead to remain perfectly still.

"I know you had this on your arm that night at the Manor. The night you helped save our lives."

_Fuck. _

Her eyes were still on mine, but she lifted her hand, placing it directly over the Mark, and I couldn't help but inhale sharply.

_No one_ had touched the Dark Mark.

"This doesn't make you any less worth my time." she said, her voice soft but her tone fierce as she held my gaze and squeezed my arm, "This scar _doesn't_ define you unless you _let it_."

_Fuck, I couldn't breathe. _

I yanked her forward, crushing her against my chest but saying nothing - there was nothing _to _say. No words that could possibly explain how _fucking grateful _I was for her.

_So fucking grateful. _

"You have no idea how fucking worried I was about this." I murmured against her neck.

Her light chuckle rumbled against my chest as she said, "You shouldn't have been."

"Obviously." I said wryly, releasing her slightly so that I could meet her eyes.

"Can I...do you mind?" she asked, motioning to the arm I had around her waist.

That tight feeling in my chest was still there, but with the way she was looking at me, I would've given her anything she asked for in that moment.

I moved my arm from her waist, holding it out between us and watched her expression. I'd stared at the damn Mark enough to know what it looked like - _vile_ \- but her reaction was what I was interested in.

She trailed her fingertips over it, her face openly curious as she traced the jagged outline and asked, "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "Not since He died."

She nodded slowly, eyes meeting mine, "Does it bother you that I'm touching it?"

"Yes," I answered immediately, "But not because I don't...trust you."

"So why?" she asked softly.

"It's vile. It's a brand of the disgusting views my family has held for _centuries_. For Salazar's sake, it was _Voldemort's fucking calling card_." I growled, running a hand through my hair. "You shouldn't have to look at -"

"I'm a grown woman, Malfoy." she interrupted with a smile, "I think I'm more than capable of deciding what I'd like to look at...and if we're being honest, there are more interesting things on display than the Mark."

I was shocked by the ease with which she managed to change topics and light a fire in my veins, but _Salazar I was fucking grateful_.

There it was again. That word. _Grateful_.

I was, though.

"Oh?" I asked with a smirk, sliding an arm around her waist, the other moving to her hair, "Is that so, love?"

The blush that stained her cheeks at the term of endearment had me vowing that I'd call her love as many times as she'd let me.

_Fucking hell, I really was a sap. _

"Yes," she murmured, her own hands sliding up my chest to tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck as she pressed up onto her tip-toes, "So I'd much rather continue my perusal."

Her words were whispered against my mouth, her soft lips brushing against mine with every word she spoke and _damnit _I wanted to shove her onto the bed.

She was still wearing that _sinful _dress, but her heels were gone and she had pulled her hair out of its bun, letting it tumble loose around her shoulders and down her back.

_Her back. _

"I seem to recall there being something I'd like to get a closer look at." I smirked, motioning for her to turn so her back was facing me.

I swept her hair over her right shoulder before trailing my fingers down her spine, pausing at the dragon that rested a little less than halfway down her back.

"When did you get it?" I asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to her left shoulder as I continued gently stroking the tattoo.

_Tattoos. Such strange inventions. _

It was _sexy _though. _So sexy_.

"The end of July." she murmured, her breathing deeper. "It hurt like hell."

"Why the Hebridean Black?" I asked, taking in the mostly black and gray tattoo, the only spot of color were the dragon's bright purple eyes.

She cleared her throat, lightly fidgeting under my soft touch as she said, "Charlie had one that had just came in the day before I got to Romania. He was _huge_ but scared of everyone. He'd nearly charred half of Charlie's face when he'd tried getting close."

I arched an eyebrow, "And this was..._endearing _to you?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, Brill just...took to me, I suppose."

That was surprising. It wasn't often that Hebridean's liked anyone.

"Really? Tell me about him." I murmured, beginning to trail kisses across her neck and shoulders.

"Uh...Brill was...I was the only one he'd let near him." she said, voice slightly airy, "Toward the end of my stay he actually let me get on his back."

I stopped my ministrations for a moment to ask, "You _flew _on the back of a _Hebridean_?"

She scoffed, "Of course not. One flight on the back of a dragon was enough. He just...I don't know...knelt down and nudged me with his head, pushing me toward his back."

"Do you miss him?"

She turned to face me, a sad smile on her face as she said, "I do. It's why I got the tattoo. Charlie tried to get me to stay, but...I don't know. I guess I felt obligated to come back and try to make some real changes within the Ministry."

That was interesting. I'd never thought Granger wanted to do anything other than become Minister.

"So if you could, would you run a preserve like Charlie, work at his, maybe?" I asked, tucking a curl behind her ear.

She shrugged, "I don't know, Malfoy. All of that is awfully expensive and takes considerably more space than I have at my disposal."

"I asked if you _could_."

She chuckled, flopping down onto the bed with her arms outstretched either side of her, a childlike smile on her face as she said, "Yes, and the first thing I'd do is get Brill back."

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Why don't we go visit him sometime?"

"You would come with me? To a place where _Weasley's _are?" she asked, smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes and stood at the foot of the bed, dropping forward so that my hands supported my weight above her on either side of her head as I said, "I would go anywhere with you."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Why?"

Instead of answering her - because really, what could I have said? - I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

She pulled away slightly, our foreheads touching as she murmured, "I promised you a movie. You can't possibly intend to make me a liar, Malfoy."

I chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pushing off her with an exaggerated groan.

She just rolled her eyes, hitting a button on the _remote _and the TV started playing something in black and white.

"What's this called?"

"Arsenic and Old Lace."

When I pulled my eyes from the screen to ask her what the fuck that even meant, I noticed that she was _completely fucking naked _aside from the lacy black underwear she wore. She was facing away from me, which gave me a glorious view of her lush arse, and I could immediately feel my cock harden.

How in the _bloody hell _did this witch expect me to focus on this arsenic shite with _that _mental image in my mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Hold Me Closer

**LPOV**

Draco wasn't home, and Narcissa seemed to think that was a _very _good thing. She had no proof that he wasn't just out with Theodore and Blaise, but she seemed convinced, regardless, that he was with the Granger girl.

"Do you not expect him home, then?" I asked, standing from the lounge chair across from her.

"I certainly hope not."

"Quite a different reaction than I'd expected, Cissa." I said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at me, setting her book on her lap as she said, "Lucius, are you unaware of what we're trying to do? It's a _good thing _if he beds the mudblood." Her face scrunched up at her words, displeasure clear as she continued, "Regardless of how _I _feel, it's what must happen."

I just smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to leave the sitting room.

"Where are you going?"

"It's going to be rather suspicious if he finds both of us sitting up waiting for him to return. He's a grown man, and we've certainly never done it before." I said over my shoulder, "So I suggest you finish your chapter and join me upstairs."

I heard her grumbled ascent, and her book snapped shut before I'd made it down the hall.

Smart as she was, sometimes her eagerness did seem to make her a bit blind to the obvious.

But that's why we made such a great team.

* * *

**HPOV**

Watching Malfoy watch the movie was more entertaining than the movie itself. He was amazed - which made sense considering he'd never watched _anything _on a TV, let alone a movie.

It was _really _endearing.

I had changed into shorts and a t-shirt earlier, and Malfoy had opted on just wearing the transfigured sweatpants - and I _certainly _wasn't complaining about having a clear, _up close and personal _view of his alabaster chest.

We were curled up on my bed, his arm wrapped around my waist as I cuddled into his side, my head resting against his chest and one arm thrown over his stomach. It was _nice_.

And the fact that Malfoy was able to laugh at more jokes than I'd thought he'd be able to understand just made it better, because the sound of his laughter was...I didn't really know how to explain it. It just made me happy to hear.

When the movie ended I couldn't help but ask, "So, what did you think?"

He smiled, combing his fingers through my hair as he said, "I enjoyed it. It was...better than I thought it was going to be."

I laughed, nudging his side, "I told you."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, smile still on his face before asking, "What other movies do you have?"

"Are you actually interested in something muggle, Malfoy?" I asked with a small smirk, watching as his cheeks tinted a light pink.

He sighed dramatically and said, "Maybe just a bit."

"I can pull a few that I think you might like from downstairs." I said, moving to get up, but he simply tightened his arm around me.

"Later." he murmured, his fingers trailing across my side as I relaxed further into his embrace, sliding my arm back around his waist.

He slid his free hand over my hip and down my thigh, lightly tugging so that my leg was over both of his.

"Is this alright?" he asked softly, his lips brushing against my temple as he spoke.

I could do little more than nod, my heart beating out a furious rhythm in my chest as his long fingers trailed across my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His chuckle was soft as he tilted my face so that our lips were only a breath apart.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, Granger."

_Ha!_

How could I not be? No one had ever made me feel the way Malfoy did, and it was a strange yet _welcomed _feeling.

"Kiss me." I murmured instead, choosing to ignore his statement all together.

He didn't seem to mind, leaning forward to close the small distance between our lips to kiss me.

It was soft at first, a teasing sort of kiss that left me wanting more, but all of that changed when I lightly nipped his bottom lip.

He groaned, moving his hand from my thigh to tangle into my hair, pulling me more firmly against himself as he deepened the kiss, his tongue effortlessly sliding into my mouth and stroking along my own.

Kissing Malfoy was a _dizzying _feeling. It was odd. As though everything else seemed to fade away until it was just the two of us, intertwined in each other's embrace. I was pretty sure Grimmauld Place could've been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed it.

_He was truly captivating. _

In a moment of true Gryffindor bravery, I rolled my weight to the side, settling myself over his lap, my legs either side of his hips, and the groan that tore from his mouth at the change in position was _sinful_.

His hands fell to my hips, squeezing lightly as I tangled both my hands into his hair. I was painfully aware of how my breasts rubbed against his bare chest, the friction heady but not enough.

_Not enough at all_.

Malfoy's hands were sliding up and down my sides, squeezing every so often, and I couldn't stop myself from lightly grinding against him.

_Morgana,_ he was perfect.

"_Fuck, _Granger." he groaned, trailing heated kisses over my neck before biting my shoulder and bucking his hips up into me.

I couldn't help the stuttered moan that fell from my lips at the action, and I assumed he liked it because he did it again, nipping and teasing my neck as he did.

His hands slid under my shirt, lifting the material slightly as he asked, "Is this okay?"

"More than okay." I murmured, the words breathy to my own ears, and seconds later he had pulled the shirt from my body and tossed it to the ground.

Sitting on Malfoy's lap without a top on - completely bare and exposed - was _exhilarating_, and the look in his eye was _hungry_.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, his hands slowly sliding up my sides before cupping my breasts, "You're so fucking perfect."

I pulled his lips back to mine, claiming them in a passionate kiss as his adept hands toyed with my breasts in a way that had me grinding against him in earnest, and when he began pinching my nipples I couldn't stop my moans, pulling away from his lips. He was undeterred though, choosing instead to trail his lips down my neck again, across my collar bones, until he was pressing openmouthed kisses to my breasts.

"Malfoy," I murmured, my hands in his hair tightening of their own volition, "Please."

I had no idea what I was asking for, but he seemed to. He easily flipped our positions, immediately flicking his tongue over one of my nipples while his fingers teased the other, and I couldn't help running my hands over his shoulders, down his back - _Merlin_, his arse was firm.

He bucked his hips forward at the move, grinding his hard cock against my _certainly _dripping core before beginning to press kisses down my stomach, along my sides, and over my hips before stopping at the waistband of my thin cotton shorts to look up at me.

The question in his eyes was obvious, though it was pretty laughable to me at this point. How could I want anything _other _than this? Not possible.

I simply gave a small smirk, lifting my hips in silent acquiescence. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my shorts, sliding them down my legs and tossing them to join my discarded shirt on the floor.

Malfoy's pupils were blown, as I'm sure mine were too, and he slid his hands up my calves, stopping at my knees to push my legs apart.

_Oh my gods, this was actually happening._

* * *

**DPOV **

Fucking hell, Granger was a _fucking goddess._

I pressed teasing kisses up her thighs, settling between her legs as I held them open with my hands flat against her inner thighs.

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes lidded and _fuck _had I ever wanted a witch this badly before?

_No. _

I pressed forward, placing light kisses over her lace covered cunt, enjoying the breathy moans that left her parted mouth, but it _wasn't enough_.

I pulled her panties to the side, exposing her wet pussy to my hungry gaze.

"You're so wet, love." I murmured, dragging my tongue along her slit and stopping just short of her clit, "Is that for me?"

She moaned, bucking her hips up as she panted, "Yes, gods yes."

I couldn't help my smirk, leaning forward to suck her clit into my mouth for a moment, flicking my tongue over the small pearl before moving back a bit to look up at her again.

Her hands were tangled in the sheets and her cheeks were a bright pink, pupils dilated as she watched me.

"Should I make you come like this?" I wondered, pressing a few kisses to her hip as I waited for her answer.

"Please," she whispered, "Please, Malfoy."

I couldn't deny that I wanted to watch her come undone, so I wasted no time burying my face between her thighs and languidly trailing my tongue over her cunt, but ignoring her clit.

That's where a lot of people had it wrong. If you wanted to give a woman an _earth shattering _orgasm, you had to take your time, and I certainly had no problem spending as much time as necessary worshipping her body this way.

"Oh gods," she panted, one of her hands finding its way into my hair, fingers curling around the blonde strands as I finally sucked her clit into my mouth, quickly flicking my tongue over it.

She gasped sharply, her thighs attempting to close, but I simply used my hands on the inside of her thighs to push them apart and back, opening her completely.

"_Malfoy_," she moaned, her thighs beginning to shake, "Oh gods, you're going to make me come."

I dragged my tongue down to her slit, pausing to tease her there before continuing lower. I was curious of what her reaction would be, but the second my tongue stroked her puckered hole, she was moaning even louder.

_Fuck, what a perfect, kinky, goddess of a woman. _

"Please, please, please." she begged as I attacked her clit again, sliding two fingers into her tight heat and curving them up just right -

And then she was coming, a jumble of words and moans spilling forth from her lips as she shook against me, completely drenching my hand.

Never had a woman looked so fucking sexy.

I slowly kissed my way back up her body, pausing to pay her breasts some attention before hovering over her lips. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about kissing me after having just gone down on her, but of course - _of fucking course _\- she was bloody perfect and yanked me down into a fierce kiss, sliding her tongue against my own as if to _fucking taste herself. _

Salazar, she was going to drive me mad.

"Lose the pants, Malfoy." she murmured, pushing against my shoulders.

I smirked but did as she asked, stepping from the bed and watching as she slipped out of her panties to lay completely naked on the bed.

I'd never stripped out of pants so quickly before in my life.

I moved to crawl back over her, but she pushed me onto my back, straddling my thighs and taking my aching cock into her hand.

"I think I should repay the favor, no?" she murmured, pressing kisses to my jaw and neck as her hand worked me methodically.

"_Fuck,_" I hissed, trying to keep my hips pressed to the mattress, but when she scooted down, taking my cock into her mouth, there was no hope.

"Your mouth is fucking perfect, Granger." I groaned, tangling a hand into her hair as she began moving her hand in time with her mouth.

I could feel her hum of approval around my shaft, the vibrations only adding to how _fucking amazing _this felt.

Suddenly she moved her free hand to gently toy with my balls, my cock hitting the back of her throat, and I nearly came at the _sight _alone. She looked so bloody sexy like this.

A few moments later I pulled her up by her hair, "I don't want to come in your pretty little mouth, Granger."

She moaned, leaning forward to kiss me again, and the feeling of her _dripping _cunt against my cock snapped any control I had left.

I lifted her by her hips, flipping her onto her back so that I could settle over her between her thighs.

"You have no idea how badly I want you." I murmured against her neck, pressing a few kisses there as I spoke.

Her laugh in return was breathy, "I assure you, I can imagine."

I smirked, lifting her leg over my arm and stroking my cock over her cunt, "Do you want me to fuck you, love?"

She groaned, eyes heavy as she nodded, "_Gods, _yes."

I slowly pressed forward into her until I was completely enveloped by her tight, wet, heat, and _fuck me _nothing had felt this good. I decided in that moment that there was no better place on _earth _than buried in _my _witch.

_Mine_.

"_Draco,_" she moaned softly, her nails digging into my shoulders as I dropped forward, resting my weight on my forearms, "You feel so good."

I set a slow pace, simply savoring her breathy moans and soft kisses against my neck and chest. "Trust me, love, you feel bloody divine."

Her breath hitched at the compliment and she said, "Faster, Malfoy, _please_."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before saying, "Only if you do something for me."

"Anything." she said, meeting my gaze with her beautiful toffee eyes.

Smirking, I leaned forward, lips against her ear, "I want you to make sure that you come all over my cock."

Without waiting for her response I straightened up, pulling her other leg over my shoulder and pounding into her in earnest.

"_Fuck_!" she cried out, her eyes pinching shut as I gripped her hips hard enough to bruise.

_Good. _I wanted to mark her any way and anywhere I could.

"You're so bloody sexy when you swear." I murmured, leaning down so that her legs were both over my shoulders, my hands flat against the mattress.

I could tell that she was close, her thighs already beginning to shake as she gasped out, "I've never - _oh gods _\- you're so deep."

There was no way I was going to last much longer. She was so much tighter than I'd anticipated and the _sounds _she was making - I knew I was a goner.

I pushed her legs from my shoulders, dropping my weight onto one forearm as I used the fingers of my free hand to stroke her clit in fast circles.

"I want you to come, love." I murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to her neck and breasts, "I want you to come on my cock, _now_."

And then she was squeezing me, her back arching from the bed and _my given name _ripped from her lips in a loud scream.

I didn't stand a chance. Her cunt was pulsing around me, completely drenching my cock - the slick, wet sounds of my fucking her pushed me over the edge, and I forced my hips to keep pumping into her as I came, a growl of _her _name murmured against her neck as I did.

I rested my head against her chest, listening to her pounding heartbeat that practically matched my own as we tried to catch our breath. I couldn't help placing light kisses to the skin that I could reach, softly rocking my hips forward.

Her arms were wrapped around me, soft pants leaving her parted, kiss swollen lips.

"Do you think I could make you come one more time?" I murmured, lifting my head so that I could look at her, my hips still moving in a steady rhythm.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip, shaking her head, "No...I can't..."

I arched an eyebrow at her - _challenge accepted_.

I kept my pace slow, capturing her lips in a kiss while my stomach rubbed against her clit in slow, tantalizing strokes that matched the way I fucked her. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, arms around my shoulders, and I didn't think I'd ever been _this_ intimate with any woman before in my life.

Granger moaned softly, burying her face against my neck as she murmured, "You're going to make me come again."

"Do it." I growled, my cock _so fucking sensitive _\- but _gods _she felt so good stretched around me.

"_Fuck,_" she whispered, lips against my ear and arms wrapped tightly around me as her body began shaking, "_Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's so fucking good...oh my gods._"

"That's it, love." I encouraged, "Such a good girl."

At my words she came, her entire body shaking against mine as she moaned, her voice hushed and sensual, as her nails dug into my back.

I bit down on her shoulder to stifle my own moan, her pussy clenching around my still pulsing cock.

_It was the most glorious form of torture. _

She was panting, her body still lightly trembling as she lay almost boneless under me.

I couldn't help the lazy smile that stretched across my face, and _definitely _couldn't help that it widened exponentially when she smiled right back.

"That was..._amazing_." she sighed, lightly trailing her fingers through my hair, "I've never..."

"Never what, love?" I murmured, afraid to speak any louder for fear of ruining the bubble we'd found ourselves in.

"Felt like this before." she said, voice barely above a whisper as she smiled up at me.

"I mirror that sentiment." I said with a wry smirk, pressing one last kiss to her forehead before rolling off her and onto my back, immediately tugging her body so that she was laying curled against my side, my arm around her and toying with her hair as her head rested on my chest.

I could feel her breathing slowing, her body relaxing, and a few moments later she mumbled, "G'night, Draco."

I couldn't have forced the smile off my face if I tried.

"Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Let me know how I did :)
> 
> I wonder if they remember Hermione doesn't live alone...


	12. Magical Explosions

**DPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the soft, warm body pressed against my side.

_Granger. _

Her left arm was draped across my chest, her curls spread out around her face, the pillow, and part of my arm, eyes closed and breaths deep and even.

_She was beautiful when she slept. _

I looked back down at my chest where her arm was, amazed that this was actually _real_, when it suddenly felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me.

_Mudblood._

How I hadn't noticed the scar last night, I had no idea, but now, in the suddenly harsh light of morning, it was all too noticeable.

Had she glamoured it? I'd seen her without sleeves before, hadn't I?

The scar was was slightly raised from the rest of her skin, and I couldn't help but remember her screams as my deranged _cunt _of an aunt carved this vile shite into her arm. I had stood there and done _nothing_. I'd watched her, _listened _to her, beg for Bella to stop, for someone - _anyone _\- to help her.

But I'd been a coward, completely incapable of doing anything. Paralyzed by fear. Fear for myself. For my parents. For _her_ if I just made it worse.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, unshed tears stinging my eyes as I glared at the scar.

It wasn't fathomable how this tiny witch who was currently curled into my side had survived such heinous torture.

_She was so much better than me. _

I trailed my fingers over the scar lightly, so as not to wake her, and was surprised by how jagged it felt - though I suppose I shouldn't have been. It wasn't all that long ago that it had happened.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my erratically beating heart and my spiraling thoughts.

What an ironic twist of the universe, that I should wear the Dark Mark and she a mudblood scar.

I remembered Granger's words - the Mark didn't define me unless I let it - and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been speaking of her scar as well.

It certainly made more sense. Her's really didn't define her at all. She was brilliant and beautiful and strong and - _fuck _-

I swallowed thickly around the lump in my throat. The last thing she would want was anything that could even be construed as pity.

It wasn't pity though. Not even close.

She was a bloody _warrior_.

Suddenly there was the sound of hushed whispers directly outside the door, and I shifted slightly, careful not to wake her as I tried to listen to what was being said.

_"...would've told us..."_

_"Just let her sleep..."_

_"...never in bed this long."_

_"What if he's in there with her?"_

_"**What**?"_

Weasley.

The oaf never could keep his voice down. I'd spent many a breakfast, lunch, _and _dinner glaring at him across the Great Hall for the way his voice just seemed to bloody _carry_.

_"Shh!" _

A feminine voice. Ginevra.

_"I'm going in there!" _snapped Weasley.

I tugged the blankets further up around Granger, smiling at the way she nuzzled closer to me, tucking her head into my neck, her curls tickling my cheek.

_"If she's sleeping and you wake her up for this Ronald Weasley -"_

_"I'll look_."

Potter. _Interesting._

There was more hushed whispering, but it was quiet enough that I couldn't hear it.

A few moments later the door creaked open and Potter was sticking his head through the small gap.

His eyes widened comically, and if I hadn't been trying to let Granger sleep I would've laughed. The utter shock was _perfect_.

What I couldn't do, however, was keep the smirk from my face as I stared at the Golden Boy unwaveringly.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but must have thought better of it, instead disappearing with the soft click of the door.

I didn't hear anymore conversation, so whether Potter had told them that she was just asleep or had convinced them not to barge in even though I was in here, I had no idea. Honestly, I didn't care.

I wanted everyone to know. I'd scream it from the top of the bloody Ministry building if I thought Granger would ever let me get away with such a thing.

She stirred beside me, her body stretching languidly against mine before her eyes flew open. After a split second of panic it seemed she realized what was going on - what _had _gone on - and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"A good morning indeed." I murmured, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She seemed surprised for a moment, but relaxed almost immediately.

She shifted so she could rest her head on my chest, and I let myself run my fingers through her hair and along her scalp, enjoying the content sigh that slipped past her lips.

A few minutes later she groaned, "Oh my gods, the _Prophet_. They've surely seen it by now."

I couldn't help my soft chuckle, "Even if they hadn't, I think Potter sticking his head in here earlier was proof enough."

"_What_?" she gasped, leaning up so she could look at me.

"They were arguing outside the door. Ginevra wanted to let you sleep, but I assume she was beat out by your idiotic duo."

"Idiotic indeed." she huffed, clearly put out at the invasion of her privacy.

"He didn't say anything."

"Clearly. I doubt I'd have stayed asleep if he had."

She was certainly right on that front. Weasley hadn't even seen me and had been ready to blast the door down.

"I can go, if you want." I said, even though it was the last thing I _actually _wanted to do.

Her eyes widened in shock, as if the thought had never even occurred to her, and that realization had a warm heat spreading through my chest.

"Absolutely not." she said resolutely, leaving no room for argument - not that I was arguing.

_At all_.

I simply nodded, tugging her back down to rest against my chest.

"I have to get up eventually and face them, don't I?" she asked with a knowing sigh.

I tightened my arm around her waist before saying, "Yes, but not quite yet."

* * *

**HPOV**

An hour later, Malfoy and I were dressed - he'd donned the transfigured sweatpants along with a long-sleeved shirt and I'd simply pulled on my t-shirt and shorts from last night.

_Merlin, _last night.

That had been...utterly amazing.

But I needed to focus.

Obviously they had seen the paper, otherwise they wouldn't have been arguing outside my door. What I _didn't _know was whether or not Harry had told them that Malfoy was here.

I was leaning towards a resolute _no, _seeing as Ron likely would've hexed the door off its hinges.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, sliding his hands around my waist from behind as I stood in front of the mirror attempting to coerce my hair into a somewhat presentable looking bun.

I snorted, "As nervous as you are about having to explain this to your parents I'm sure."

He arched an eyebrow, meeting my gaze in the mirror as he said, "I'm not nervous about that, Granger. I'm not exactly looking _forward _to it, but I'm an adult. There's nothing they can say to me."

I wasn't so sure about that, but one massive obstacle was enough for a Saturday morning, so I chose not to comment on it.

"I don't imagine Ginny's really going to have an issue. She used to always talk about how fit you were back in Fifth."

He choked out a cough, eyes wide as he asked, "She _what_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, Malfoy. You're well aware that the majority of the Hogwarts girls _and _boys fawned over you."

A slow smirk spread across his face as he asked, "Did _you _fawn over me, love?"

_Gods. _

There was that word again.

I cleared my throat, focusing on my hair as I said, "I most certainly did not. You were a prat."

His smirk only widened, "That doesn't mean you couldn't have found me attractive."

When I said nothing he slid his hands up my sides, pressing light kisses to my neck and shoulder before I finally gave in.

"Fine. I _may _have found you fit. You were still horrible." I said with a light smile, letting him know I wasn't still holding a grudge.

He growled softly against the shell of my ear, pressing a kiss there before murmuring, "Good, because I found you _quite _fit."

My eyes widened at that admission, but I knew we didn't have time to delve into that right now. I was 100 percent sure that my three friends were waiting downstairs for me to make an appearance.

He pressed a final kiss to my shoulder before releasing me, letting me turn around to face him as I sighed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back under the sheets with him.

"Shall we?"

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, leading the way out of my room and downstairs where - to no one's surprise - Harry, Ginny, and Ron were seated around the kitchen table.

I couldn't help my abrupt stop, even though I'd _known _they'd be there, causing Malfoy to run into my back, his arm shooting out to grab me around my waist before I could stumble forward.

_Great. Bloody great. _

You could cut the tension with a knife, Ron's face nearly _murderous _as he glared at Malfoy - who still hadn't removed his arm from around my waist.

"Well," said Ginny, finally breaking the silence, "This is a surprise."

A small smirk played at the corner of her lips, so I knew she wasn't actually upset. Ron was as red as a tomato and Harry...well I couldn't actually place the look on his face. He didn't look upset, he looked...confused?

I cleared my throat, awkwardly shifting in Malfoy's embrace before saying, "Yeah...uh...I had intended to tell you last night before you had a chance to read the article..."

I trailed off, motioning to the opened paper in front of Ron.

We were front page news, apparently. A large, moving picture of our kiss in front of the _Chateau _kept replaying under the headline, _Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince Show Off Budding Romance. _

It was nicer than she would've expected from Rita, honestly.

"Sit, sit." directed Ginny, ushering us into the chairs across from her and Harry, wisely seating us farthest away from Ron, who still hadn't said a word. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" asked Ginny, trying - and failing - to hide her excitement for me. It was actually _nice _and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my own face.

"I...don't know really. It just sort of...happened."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Ron finally exploded.

"_Just sort of happened?! _Are you bloody _mad_?" he yelled, slamming his hands down on the kitchen table hard enough that it shook with the force. "Have you just forgotten who he is? Merlin, Mione, I didn't think you were this _stupid_."

"Ronald Weasley, you can't -"

Malfoy's voice was controlled, but cut through Ginny's sentence as though the witch had only been whispering as he said, calm as ever, "I suggest you watch your mouth, Weasley."

Ron's face only grew redder as he spat, "Or what? Is the Death Eater going to _avada _me?"

I flicked my eyes to Malfoy, expect to see him livid, but he had a _smirk _on his face, still flippant as ever as he drawled, "Why would I waist my magic on you? I'd much rather have the satisfaction of using my fists."

"This is bloody insane!" he yelled, "Are you you honestly just going to let him talk to me like that?"

The latter part of his sentence was directed at me, and I shook my head, "You're being incredibly unreasonable and -"

"Unreasonable?" he screeched, "_You're _fucking unreasonable you daft witch!"

I could feel my anger starting to rise, and I knew that at some point even Malfoy's soft strokes to my hand under the table wouldn't be enough to keep me from losing my temper with one of my _supposed _best friends.

"Ron -" tried Ginny, placing her hand on her brother's arm, but he simply shrugged her off.

"How can you honestly choose this _Death Eater _over _me_? Fucking hell, Mione I thought you were smarter than this."

"Smarter than _what_?" I bit out through clenched teeth. My magic was rattling around inside me furiously and it was taking everything in my power to keep it contained. I figured that my skin was sparking gold by the expression on everyone _but _Ron's face.

_"You need to calm down, love.__" _whispered Malfoy, his voice soft and low so that only I could hear him.

But I _couldn't _calm down, not when Ron continued to spew such _mean _things.

"Smarter than trusting a bloody _Malfoy_." he hissed, glaring daggers at Malfoy and I.

"Who I choose to trust is none of your business." I snapped, literally _seeing _the gold sparks that sprung from my body.

"Granger," murmured Draco, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"He's obviously just doing this for his reputation - his _family's _reputation. You can't honestly think that he _cares _for you. I mean don't be _ridiculous _Mio -"

Before he could continue talking I felt my magic lash out, nearly exploding from my chest as it shattered every glass on the table on its way to Ron, slamming solidly into his chest and pushing him back into the wall.

I was vaguely aware of the rattling sound of glass, picture frames against walls - or maybe it _was _the walls - but all I could focus on was the absolute _fury _I felt toward Ron Weasley in that moment.

He had _no _right.

I didn't know exactly when I'd stood, but Malfoy was in front of me, his hands either side of my face as he blocked Ron from my view.

"Granger, stop. Look at me." he said, voice soothing yet strong as I felt the calming flutter of his magic settle around my body, tingling across my scalp and relaxing my taut muscles immediately.

"There she is." he murmured, a soft smile on his face as he lightly stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

The entire room was silent, so I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Malfoy opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Ginny was shouting - but surprisingly not at me.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Ronald Weasley, but you'd better get a grip!" she shouted, hands on her hips as she stood glaring at him, looking every bit like Molly Weasley in that moment.

"I didn't -"

"Don't you dare interrupt me Ronald! I am nowhere near done with you." she glared, her eyes narrowed as she continued to glare at him.

He, wisely in my opinion, kept his mouth shut.

"Hermione is our _best friend_, and if she's happy with Malfoy, then you should be happy _for _her. Nobody gives a shite about your hurt feelings - it was never going to work between the two of you anyway! And _furthermore, _if you _ever _say anything like to her again you _will _be on the receiving end of my Bat Bogey."

"But he's _Malfoy_. He can't possibly -"

"Ron, enough." said Harry, speaking for the first time since this entire fiasco had started, "I don't think he has any intention of hurting her _or _using her, for that matter."

My eyes widened, completely shocked at his words. I had no idea what had spurred him to say that, but I was _so thankful _that he had.

"Since when are you on Malfoy's side?" spat Ron.

"Since I saw how he was holding her this morning. Since I - _we all _\- saw him completely calm her down...you don't look at someone like that if you don't care about them."

I was stunned, as it seemed, was Malfoy. He usually had a sarcastic quip at the end of his tongue for everything, but in this moment he was silent.

"It's an _act. _He -"

"In the other room." snapped Ginny, "_Now_. We're going to have a word."

The fiery witch dragged her brother into the living room, casting a silencing charm as she went, leaving Harry, Draco and I awkwardly standing in the kitchen.

Malfoy cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable as he said, "I...appreciate what you said, Potter."

Harry's green eyes flicked to his, studying him for a moment before nodding once, "I said what I felt, but let me make something incredibly clear, Malfoy." he said, stepping forward a bit and lowering his voice, his gaze piercing as he seemed to forget I was even there, "If you hurt _her_, I'll hurt _you_."

I wasn't really surprised. Harry was my brother in every sense but blood, and I knew he meant every word he said to Malfoy.

"I wouldn't expect any less." he said, holding Harry's gaze, "But I assure you, you won't have to worry about it. I intend to stick around as long as she'll have me." the last part was said loud enough that Harry could hear him, but his eyes were focused on me.

I couldn't help the slight hitch in my breathing at his words, and found myself unable to say anything.

Harry smiled lightly, the corners of his mouth just _barely _tilting up, but it was there nonetheless.

"Well if that's the case I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to...I don't know," he shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "Get to know each other?"

It was supposed to be a statement, I was sure, but his uncertainty turned it into a question and I nearly laughed when Malfoy looked just as uncomfortable.

"Yes. Well...yes. Right." said Malfoy, clearing his throat before turning to me, "I should probably get home. I'm sure my parents are waiting with their own copy of the _Prophet_."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, knots forming in my stomach at the thought, but I shoved them away. I could neither avoid the Malfoy's _or _their Manor forever.

No matter how uncomfortable the thought made me.

"Absolutely not." I said, shaking my head.

"But you were here for me." I argued, "You shouldn't have to do it alone."

He smiled, stepping forward and tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from my bun behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek as he said, "I've spent years handling my parents, Granger. I've got this."

He pressed a soft, quick kiss to my lips before nodding his head at Harry and heading toward the stairs. Before he made it all the way up I called out to him.

"Let me know how it goes!"

He snorted, "I'd planned on coming back."

Without waiting for my response he winked, disappearing up the stairs to switch back into his own clothing. I finally took a look around the room, grimacing at the amount of damage I'd done.

There was a crack in the wall from where Ron's chair had slammed against it, glass shards littered not only the table but the floor as well, and quite a few picture frames were scattered around the floor.

I let out an annoyed sigh, waving my wand to clean up the mess I'd made with a grimace.

"It's not your fault." said Harry, letting out a deep breath as he plopped back down in his chair.

I shook my head, moving to take the seat next to his as I said, "I should have better control over my magic by now."

"It wasn't this strong when we were children. You'll get a handle on it." And then, with a small smirk on his face, "Your temper sure is something."

I laughed, unable to contain the strange flurry of emotions anymore, "Gods, I can't believe this is happening."

He chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his as he said, "You and Malfoy, eh?"

"Harry -"

"Does he make you happy?"

I was a bit taken aback by his question but nodded nonetheless, "He does."

"Does he treat you well?" he asked, studying my face intently.

I nodded again, a small smile sliding onto my face as I said, "Yes, he really does, Harry."

He seemed to accept my answers, his shoulders relaxing as he nodded, "Alright. Okay. I guess - _fuck _\- I'm going to have to hang out with him."

I opened my mouth but he was talking again, "It's okay. It's weird. But. No, yeah. It's okay. He seems...different."

"He is." I said softly.

_He really was._

* * *

**NPOV - Earlier That Same Morning **

"Lucius!" I shrieked, my eyes quickly scanning the morning's _Prophet _that featured our son and the mudblood in an embrace.

I yelled his name again, and a second later he popped into the dining room with a loud _crack_, hair disheveled and eyes wide as he looked around the room for the danger he perceived I had to be in.

I ignored all of that though, thrusting the paper in his face as I said, "It's happening. It's _actually _happening!"

"Narcissa you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack! You can't -"

"_Look at it_." I hissed, shoving the paper into his chest again.

He narrowed his eyes at me but took the paper, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Well. Isn't that interesting?" he mused, a frown creasing his brow as he said, "He looks -"

"Dashing, as always. I knew I'd taught him to dress well." I interrupted, taking the paper back from him to continue reading the article.

"That's not what I -"

"Apparently they apparated away after this. He clearly wasn't here, so it only makes sense that he was at hers - and considering he's _still _not here, it's obvious that he _stayed _at hers."

He smirked, eyebrow arched, "Well I'm sure he'll be home soon enough. Should we just be sitting here?"

"_Of course _we should be sitting here." I said, a terribly inelegant snort leaving my mouth, "He surely expects us to be livid. We have to at least act a bit miffed or he's just going to get suspicious."

Lucius nodded, settling into the seat at the head of the table and calling for Whimsy to bring breakfast.

I couldn't _wait _for Draco to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there we have it. Let me know what you thought - and think is going to happen between Malfoy and his parents.


	13. The Ashes Settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm addressing it here and now: I like writing DPOV the best out of literally everyone, so that's why he practically always has bigger sections than Hermione. Sorry not sorry lol.
> 
> ALSO, obviously Narcissa is the main "bad guy" in this story, mainly because I was tired of constantly making Lucius the bad guy. It's kind of overdone at this point, and though I love it, I wanted something different. I mean it's not like he's a good guy, but like...better than Cissa, y'know? Consider me 'shook'. Haha alright I'll stop rambling and let you get to the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

**HPOV**

I knocked tentatively on Ron's door, only having to wait for a moment before he was pulling the door open.

I knew that we needed to talk - preferably before Malfoy came back - and I also knew that he had grounds to be upset. None of that justified the _way _he'd gone about it, but I could understand why he was so riled up about it.

I just needed Ron to be willing to give him a chance, because I _knew _he'd changed.

And given the opportunity, Ron would see it too.

Right?

He stepped back, letting me in, and went back to sitting on his bed, back against the headboard and I joined him.

"I know things have been...different between us, but you're still my best friend. Your feelings and your opinions _do _matter to me. I just..."

"He's _Malfoy_, Mione." he groaned, running a hand through his red mane, "How do you know he isn't just using you? How can you be with someone who was so _vile _to you?"

I knew that he had a point, but those lines were incredibly blurred. There was no black and white when it came to the war - we should know that better than most.

And I had to admit, I _had _been cautious. Until this morning.

"He thought I was asleep." I murmured. "I kind of was."

He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not understanding, and I shook my head at myself. I wasn't making any sense.

"This morning. He thought that I was still asleep when he woke up, but I'd been dozing in and out for the past hour. He...he must've noticed my scar for the first time - I guess the glamour wore off - but he said that he was sorry."

"So?"

"Why would he bother if he thought I was asleep?" I asked, my arm tingling from the memory of his soft caress. He'd sounded so _broken _as he choked out that apology - an apology that he hadn't even known I'd _heard _\- that there was _no way _I was about to believe he didn't care for me.

Ron seemed to struggle for words, and I counted that as a tiny victory in my favor.

He sighed, the sound long and deep as he exhaled, "I just don't want to see you get hurt - and yes," he said, interrupting the words I was about to say, "Part of this is..._jealousy_." he ground out, "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have been equally as shocked...I just maybe wouldn't have said all those things...which I'm sorry for. You know you're the smartest witch I know."

I _did _know that, and I knew he'd only said the words in shock and anger. They still stung, but having had some time to calm down did wonders for one's perspective.

"I know. I would never want to lose your friendship over this." I said, and then quieter, "Would it really be so bad to try to get to know him? For me?"

"I..." he shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he said, "I can't do that right now, Mione...but...I'm sure eventually...I just -"

I put my hand over his, "I understand. It's okay. You just...you'll let me know when you're ready?"

He nodded, nudging my shoulder with his, "Yeah, I will...I still think you're a bit loony, but I _am _sorry for what I said."

I chuckled, feeling relaxed around him for the first time in _months_. It looked like I might be able to get my best friend back after all.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too, for lashing out at you with my magic. I swear I didn't mean to."

"I know that, Mione. Besides, no harm no foul. I was being a git...albeit an _accurate _git, but git nonetheless." he laughed, and the rest of the tension left the room.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, his arm easily finding my shoulders as I said, "I missed this. Just...laughing with you."

"Me too. I'm sorry things have been so weird between us. I just..."

I knew he wouldn't finish his thought, and I didn't need him to. I understood just fine.

"You in the mood for lunch? I hear Harry's buying." I asked, standing from his bed.

"Free food?" asked Ron, slipping off the bed to join me at the door, "Can't say I'd ever turn that down."

I shook my head, laughing as I said, "Some things never change."

* * *

**DPOV**

My father hadn't said a word the entire discussion, sitting stoically in his armchair while my mother and I talked. It wasn't completely unheard of, but it was a bit odd.

I felt like my mother and I were just talking in circles, saying the same things, making the same points, but nothing was coming of it - other than the annoying stirrings of a headache.

"You do realize that she's beneath us?" asked my mother, "You haven't just forgotten everything we taught you, have you?"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Forgotten? One doesn't _forget _blind hatred."

My mother sighed, stirring a sugar cube into her tea, the spoon not once hitting the edge before she said, "We are just looking out for your best interest. Certain people are simply not fit to be Malfoy's."

I snorted, "You're looking out for your reputation - Salazar forbid the Malfoy heir _lower _himself to a muggleborn."

A small smirk lifted the corner of my father's lips, but it was gone before I could be sure I'd actually seen it.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mother, our reputation is in the shit."

She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips in displeasure as she said, "You'll mind your tongue when you speak to me."

I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers against my temples as I forced a deep breath out of my nose. Arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Look," I said, straightening out again, "I'm an adult. If I choose to see Granger, then that's my business. _Not _yours."

She sighed, dramatic as ever, and sipped her tea before saying, "If you're so dead set on this, then we need to meet her."

If it were possible, I knew my eyes would've popped out of my head.

"What?"

"If you think she's so much better than all other mudbloods it should be no problem." she said evenly, her face blank as she stared expectantly at me.

"_Don't call her that_." I ground out through clenched teeth, "There's no way I would ask her to set foot in this house again after what happened to her here."

"Oh come now, Draco." she said, her tone too sweet, "Surely she'll have to get over that eventually."

"Get over that?" I repeated, unsure if I'd heard her right. When she didn't correct me I had to force myself to keep my voice down.

"I don't think you just _get over that_." I bit out, "And if you _ever _intend on meeting her, I would suggest a change in vocabulary, Mother."

I stood, excused myself from the sitting room, and apparated off the Malfoy grounds.

The cool air was calming, and I found my anger ebbing on its own as I walked.

I mean honestly, what had I expected? I knew their views better than anyone - it was stupid to assume that just because I was _happy _that something would change.

The only wonder had been that my father hadn't had anything to say for once. And he'd smirked. I was almost positive that I'd seen it, but I didn't know what to make of it.

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking through my options.

I could go back to the Manor, spend some time in the library or just hole up in my room. Whimsy liked baking, so I could always indulge in some sweets.

For some reason though, knowing that going to Granger could _also _be on the table, was making the previous three options rather unappealing.

Without giving it too much thought I apparated, appearing a few blocks away from Grimmauld Place.

On the short walk to her house I'd pretty much convinced myself that this was a horrible idea, but for some reason my feet brought me to her door anyway.

I shook my head at myself. I was a _Malfoy_ for fuck's sake. I was acting like some little Hufflepuff.

After squaring my shoulders I knocked on the door, and it wasn't long after that it was being pulled open by Ginevra.

Her eyes widened slightly, but not a second later a smile was on her face, "I was wondering when you'd be back."

She stepped aside, motioning me in and shutting the door behind me.

"How did things go with your parents?"

Was I honestly having a conversation with the Weaslette?

"It was...as expected." I said, unsure of how much I should really say. Hell, I didn't even know what I was going to say to Granger. Knowing her she'd want to go to the Manor and talk to them - inadvertently giving my mother exactly what she wanted - had me nervous about mentioning it at all.

"So they were both horribly uptight and awful." she surmised, a small smirk on her face.

I couldn't help cracking a smirk of my own, nodding at the ginger, "Pretty much."

She stopped in the hall leading to the staircase, biting her lip as she obviously contemplated something. When she said nothing for another minute I said, "Just spit it out."

With a long sigh she asked, "You...you actually care about her, don't you?"

"I do." I said, trying not to narrow my eyes in suspicion. Why was she asking me that? She'd all but yelled her brother's ear off earlier today in my defense.

Or was it simply in defense of Granger's decision? That certainly made more sense.

"Do you see a future with her?"

I arched an eyebrow at her blunt question, physically stopping myself from spitting the sarcastic quip I had on the tip of my tongue, opting instead for the safer option, "Why are you asking?"

Ginevra arched an eyebrow right back, hands on her hips as she said, "Don't think I won't do with you exactly what I did with Ron. Hermione is my _best _friend and she's been through enough. If you're just with her to have a good time, I'll politely ask you to shove off."

I couldn't decide whether I was incredibly annoyed or incredibly impressed.

The small red headed witch was quite the spitfire - something I was beginning to think all Gryffindor women were - and her fierce protective nature over her friends was a bit refreshing. I didn't know that I'd care enough about anyone that Theo or Blaise - or hell even _Pansy _\- were dating that I'd go out of my way to have a word with them in private.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your boyfriend, red." I said, the nickname slipping from my mouth easily, "I intend to stay with her as long as she'll have me."

Ginny studied my face for a few moments before a smile lit up her face, "You love her."

"_What_?" I choked out, eyes wide.

"You love her." she said again, smile not fading even in the face of my utter denial of any such thing. "Probably have for a while."

"I don't even _know _her." I argued.

"Tell me something, Malfoy." she said, her smile turning into a smirk that immediately made me dread her next words, "Why did you really save them that day at the Manor?"

I frowned, "I didn't save anybody. I stood there and listened to her -"

"You knew it was Harry. He said so himself." she interrupted, "So spare me the self-deprecating shite."

"_I did nothing_." I bit out through clenched teeth.

This was _not _something I wanted to be discussing, least of all with this witch.

Well no. Least of all probably with Weasley or Potter, but she was a close third.

"You bought them enough time."

"Yeah, time for Granger to get tortured." I snapped.

"Time for them to get _out_." she argued, not backing down.

"What part of this story aren't you getting, Ginevra?" I asked, hands clenched into fists at my sides, "I stood there and watched while my aunt carved that _vile _word into her arm. I did _nothing _to stop her. Hermione _begged _for someone to help her. Don't try to make me into some kind of white knight for her, because I wasn't. I'm _not_."

Why in the bloody hell was this insane witch still smiling?

"_What_?" I snapped, agitated when she said nothing.

Her smile only grew as she said, "Aside from the fact that you called her _Hermione _and not Granger, you obviously feel guilty about what happened."

"Of course I feel bloody guilty. She was tortured in my home." I spat, ignoring the first part of her statement entirely.

She sighed, "You know she doesn't blame you for that, right?"

"So she said." I muttered, "Doesn't mean that _I _don't blame myself. Now if you're quite done -"

"I'm not, actually." she said, stepping to the side to block my exit, "If you're serious about her - which you _clearly _are - then -"

"What do you mean '_clearly_'?" I asked, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

She rolled her eyes as though the answer was so simple, "Because you love her - don't you dare interrupt me Draco Malfoy - regardless of whether you're going to admit it to me or even _yourself_, it's pretty obvious to me. I suspected it when I saw you two together earlier. The way that you look at her...it's how Harry and I look at each other. Like there's no one else in the world. So trust me when I say I know the look."

She was daft.

Right?

I couldn't love Granger. I'd barely known her three weeks - well I suppose I'd known her for something like eight years, but not like _this_.

Ginevra's words had me thinking, though. Even before the hell of Sixth Year, I'd fixated on Granger. I'd convinced myself that it was because she was annoying and better than me in everything, but maybe that wasn't the case at all.

I'd never deny that she was incredibly irritating to me in Hogwarts, but I had a crystal clear recollection of how she'd looked Fourth Year during the Yule ball. There had certainly been nothing irritating about her then. She'd looked stunning.

Not that I was willing to admit that to anyone - even myself - but I'd wanked to the image of her in that dress that night and plenty of nights after.

"Don't think on it too hard, Malfoy." chuckled Ginevra, pulling me out of my mental spiral, "All I was going to say was that you're going to have to figure out a way to let this shite go, otherwise you're going to be stuck in the past forever."

Before I could say anything , she ducked off, disappearing further into the house.

Had I just gotten advice from a Weasley?

_Good _advice?

Salazar, what were times coming to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a question for you guys: how much smut are we wanting in this story? Let's say on a scale of 1-5. I do aim to please ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya'll in the next one.


	14. Color Me Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so most people here and on FF broke the scale with how much smut they wanted in this story lol. I can't promise scale-breaking, but I'll keep my smut lovers in mind haha. I still want this story to have a good plot, but I imagine I can work a decent amount of smut in there (not that unheard of for me since I'm sure that's how most of you found me lol).
> 
> I'm also glad people are liking my decision to make Narcissa the main antagonist. Is there anyone you guys want to see more of? I know everyone loves Ginny, so she'll be in an upcoming chapter, but anyone else?
> 
> Enjoy.

**DPOV**

"I can't believe we're speaking in front of the Wizengamot next week."

I looked over at Granger who was sat behind her desk, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"We've got the proposal for the Scylla and the Piasa worked out." I said, setting down my own quill, "They're bound to agree to one of them."

She nodded, lip between her teeth for a moment before saying, "Yeah, you're right. It'll all work out."

I chuckled, standing and walking over to her desk as I said, "Come on, let's get some lunch."

She rolled her eyes, glancing at me briefly before continuing her scribbling.

"Granger," I said, plucking the quill from her hand, "What are you even writing?"

"I'm just fixing a few points with the Piasa proposal." she said, holding her hand out for her quill.

"You'll get this back once we have lunch."

She tried to look annoyed with me, but a smile tilted up the corners of her mouth regardless as she stood and slipped her robes back on.

"Fine. Let's go then."

She grabbed her purse and I followed her onto the lift.

"Anything in particular sound good?"

She shrugged, fiddling with the straps of her purse, "You've spoiled me with the _Chateau. _Nothing else measures up."

I couldn't help but laugh, "We can always take a little trip."

She snorted, "Only you would suggest leaving the country on a lunch break."

I shrugged, "I'm aiming to please."

"You already do." she said seriously, nudging my shoulder with her own before we stepped off the lift. "Besides, you still haven't told me what your parents said."

_Damn._

I thought I'd gotten away with my very basic explanation of our conversation, but apparently not.

"I did tell you."

I followed her out onto the street, sliding an arm around her waist as she said, "I want the _true _story this time, Malfoy. It's not going to hurt my feelings."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I muttered.

"So what are you worried about?"

"You charging over there like the headstrong woman you are and trying to talk to them."

She snorted, which quickly turned into laughter as she said, "You certainly don't have to worry about that. I have no intention of having a discussion that isn't going to get me anywhere."

That was surprising.

And also raised the question of my parents meeting her. I wasn't sure what Granger would think about that, thought I knew meeting them at the Manor was a definite no.

"So spill. There's obviously something you're not telling me."

She pushed open the door to the little restaurant we'd gone to on our first lunch break weeks ago, taking our usual table.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I decided how to bring it up. Granger was a Gryffindor through and through, so maybe just being blunt was the way to go.

"My parents want to meet you."

"_What_?" she asked, eyes nearly popping out of her head.

I shrugged, "It was my mother's idea."

"And what did Lucius have to say about that?" she asked, leaning back against the booth.

"He didn't say much of anything."

She narrowed her eyes at that, "This sounds like an awful idea."

I opened my mouth to agree, but she kept talking.

"But I'll do it."

Wait...what?

"Granger, you don't have to -"

"I certainly know I don't have to." she interrupted, a wry smile on her face, "That doesn't change the facts. They're your parents, and they want to meet me."

"You say that like this is a normal situation."

She shrugged, "It's the only way I'm going to convince myself to set foot in Malfoy Manor again."

Her admission hurt, not because I was offended, but because I wished I could change things. The Manor may not have been homey, but it _was _my home. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough to come over instead of me always having to end up at hers. Silencing charms worked, but it was still obvious, and though I had no qualms about the Golden Duo and red knowing that I was shagging my witch into next week, I knew she was a bit bothered by it.

"You're not meeting them there." I said, "I already made that clear."

She arched an eyebrow in obvious surprise as she asked, "So where then?"

I shrugged, "Some restaurant I'm sure. I wasn't exactly expecting you to agree."

She sighed, taking a sip of her water before saying, "I...no matter how I feel about them, they're still your parents. Besides, if they want to take the time to meet me, maybe they won't be horrible."

She added the last part with a slight smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

I didn't know if I agreed with her logic, but my mother _had _spoken highly of her a few weeks ago. Maybe she just needed the opportunity to get to know her...my father...that was a mystery.

"If they are we'll leave." I said simply, which brought a smile to her face that _did _reach her eyes.

"Well...I guess tell them that I'm willing to meet them." she said, meeting my gaze across the table.

"If you're sure."

She nodded, lost in thought for a moment before she shook her head and smiled.

"Well enough of that. Let's enjoy lunch." she said, picking up her sandwich and digging in.

Sounded like a great idea to me.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Malfoy, this is so not - _oh gods _\- appropriate!"

We'd gotten back from lunch, and instead of giving me my quill back he pushed me back against the office door and kissed me.

That's how we'd ended up here, my back flat on his desk, legs spread, with his face buried between my thighs.

Merlin, this was _so inappropriate_.

"Would you like me to stop, love?" he asked, fingers taking over for his tongue as he stared up at me, gray eyes sparkling.

I couldn't help bucking my hips up as he curved his fingers, stroking that perfect spot with excruciating accuracy.

"No," I gasped, "Gods, no."

He smirked, clearly pleased as he returned his head between my thighs, immediately sucking my clit into his mouth.

I choked on a moan, unsure of whether he'd cast a silencing charm and unwilling to risk being heard by the entirety of the Ministry, while I threaded one hand through his hair, tugging him closer.

_I was so close. _

It was no surprise when I came a few moments later, a ragged moan of his name escaping my lips as I shook above him.

"You're so fucking beautiful." he murmured once he'd kissed his way back up my body, palms flat on the desk either side of my head.

I couldn't find the breath to say anything, instead pulling him down into a kiss while my free hand fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Very naughty, Granger." he smirked, nipping at my bottom lip before freeing his cock from his pants.

"As if this wasn't your end goal." I quipped, smirking right back at him.

He shrugged, a lopsided smile on his face as he said, "It was definitely a thought."

Without waiting for a response he pulled me to the edge of the desk by my thighs, wasting no time in sliding into me.

_"Oh gods._" I moaned, nails digging into the desk below me as he started a slow, hard pace, the only thing keeping me on the desk was his arm around the thigh that rested on his shoulder.

"You feel so good." he grunted, "So tight...so wet...is that for me?"

I couldn't help my frantic nodding, the coil in my stomach tightening at an alarming pace, "Yes, you, only you."

He growled at my words, leaning down to press his lips to mine in a heated kiss as his hips picked up speed.

I knew that my nails were surely digging into his back, but _gods _he felt _so good_. He seemed to know exactly what to do, what to say, how to fuck me - this would _never _get old. _Ever_.

His lips moved to my neck, kissing, biting, licking - all the while the slapping of his hips against my own filled the room, my gasps and moans falling freely from my mouth - the rest of the Ministry be damned.

"Fuck," he growled, tearing himself away from my neck to stand above me again, his fingers finding my clit, "Come for me, Granger. Come on my cock."

His dirty words coupled with the pressure on my clit and his _perfect strokes _had my back arching from the desk as my orgasm slammed into me. I was vaguely aware that I was shrieking his name along with a litany of other curses as my body continued shaking. His fingers on my clit never let up, his thrusts hard and deep, and my orgasm just _wouldn't stop_.

"_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!_" I gasped, the pressure deliciously intense as he forced me to take everything he had to give.

"Good girl." he grunted, "Such a good fucking girl."

His gravely words sent a fresh wave of heat to my core, and I felt like I was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all as another orgasm hit me, stealing my breath and drenching his cock.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, dropping forward to capture my lips in a kiss as he shuddered his own release above me.

_Merlin_, I couldn't _move_. My entire body felt like jelly, my heart was pounding against my ribcage, and my breathing was harsh as I tried to get my bearings back - though it didn't seem like Malfoy was much better off. I could feel his warm breath fanning against my neck, and his own heartbeat was thundering against my chest.

After a few minutes our breathing had slowed and my brain was finally working again and - _oh gods. _

"For the love of Merlin, please tell me you cast a silencing charm." I groaned, arms wrapped around his shoulders and face buried in his neck.

He chuckled, trailing his fingertips up and down my side as he said, "I'm the only one who gets to hear you lose control like that, love."

A breathless laugh escaped my throat as I pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Thank you."

Malfoy moved to rest his weight on his forearms above me, his lips finding mine in a soft kiss.

After he stood and pulled out of me I realized that we were both - for the most part - still fully clothed. My knickers were _mysteriously _gone, but my skirt and shoes were in place, along with my shirt, though there were quite a few buttons undone. Malfoy's shirt was completely open but still on, his belt loose, button and zipper down as his still slightly hard cock poked out of the space. His hair was a disheveled mess thanks to my hands no doubt, and I could only imagine the state my own hair was in.

"Up we go, Granger." he said with a smile, tugging me up into a seated position on his desk.

I slid my arms around his shoulders, pressing a light peck to his lips and asked, "Can I have my quill back now?"

* * *

**LPOV**

I had been staring at the front page of the _Prophet _\- the one with Draco and Miss Granger - for quite some time. I tried to view the witch through my son's eyes, to try to see what _he _saw in her.

Because damn it all, but he looked _happy_.

Draco had sent an owl confirming dinner reservations with us at _Gillians_, where we were to meet her the following weekend. It was impossible not to think of everything riding on this - riding on her liking us - but it was somehow eclipsed by Draco's smile as he looked down at the muggleborn witch in his arms.

It was the same way I'd looked at Cissa in a few of the pictures they'd first taken of us at the beginning of our courting.

I knew that Narcissa wasn't really concerned with his happiness with Miss Granger, and honestly I hadn't cared either - not until I'd seen it so clearly written on his face. It made me wonder about this woman who had clearly stolen my son's heart, because I found it difficult to believe that she was a regular mudblood. Something about her had to be different. Better.

All of this was giving me a headache.

It was supposed to be simple. _Easy_.

Mudbloods were supposed to be beneath us. Filth. Hideous. Stupid. Inelegant.

But somehow, looking at the picture of the two of them, I couldn't see any of that.

This was all getting far more complicated than what I'd signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know which characters you'd like to see more of!
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious this was a bit of a filler chapter while I figure out how long I want this to be (not very long, I'm thinking) and work out some plot points that I want to include.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.


	15. Dinner for Four

**DPOV**

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Granger and I were in her bedroom getting ready to meet my parents for dinner. I was lounging on her bed while she stood in front of her mirror fiddling with her hair. She'd probably tried on four different outfits and changed her hair twice, and I could almost _feel _the nerves coming off her in waves.

"We don't have to go, Granger." I said softly, pushing myself off the bed and stepping behind her to wrap my arms around her waist.

She sighed, leaning back into me as she said, "I know that. But we are."

I pressed a kiss to her neck before saying, "Well, then I think we should probably go."

She nodded, looking herself over in the mirror once more before grabbing her bag off her dresser and slipping into her coat.

"You look lovely." I murmured, hand on the small of her back as we made our way to the apparition point. She'd decided on a flowy blue dress that fell just above her knees, black tights and black heels, and her hair - at my request really - was left wild around her face.

A light pink flush stained her cheeks as she said, "Thank you...I guess this is it."

I turned to face her, sliding both of my hands into her hair and leaning my forehead against hers, "If they say _anything _out of line, we're leaving."

She chuckled, her hands finding my waist as she said, "I doubt we'll be there for more than two minutes if that's the case."

"I'm not going to let them -"

"I know, Malfoy." she said softly, "It'll be fine. I'm a tough girl."

I couldn't help my smirk, "You don't have to tell me that. I'm well aware."

She smiled, pressing up onto her toes to kiss me before saying, "Off we go."

We landed directly inside _Gillians _and were greeted by the maitre d' who immediately led us to the private table where my parents were already seated.

"Hello, Mother." I said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Father." I said, shaking his hand before sliding my arm back around Granger's waist and leading her to her seat across from my mother.

"This is Hermione Granger, Granger, these are my parents." I said, pulling her chair out for her.

"It's nice to meet you both." she said, meeting both of their eyes as I took my spot beside her.

"We've heard quite a bit about you through the _Prophet_." said my mother, "It seems you're doing well for yourself."

Granger nodded, "Working at the Ministry is a great opportunity - and thank you, for letting Gringotts use the Scylla if the Wizengamot rules in our favor."

My mother simply waved her hand in the air, "It's nothing."

"So what are your goals, Miss Granger?" asked my father, speaking for the first time.

I bit my tongue, determined to keep my promise to Granger not to jump in at every turn. Besides, out of everything he could've asked, her future goals was probably the safest route.

Granger cleared her throat, fiddling with the stem of her wineglass as she said, "I imagine I'll run for minister in a few years time."

I arched an eyebrow, unable to keep my mouth shut, "She'd rather open a dragon preserve, though."

She narrowed her eyes at me but said nothing, though the look in her eyes was _withering_.

Why? It _was _what she wanted to do, and the last thing I wanted was for her to tell my parents what they wanted to hear.

"Oh? You have an interest in dragons?" asked my father, a slightly surprised tone to his voice.

It was..._odd_.

My mother, on the other hand, didn't look particularly pleased. Before Granger could respond to my father's question, my mother was talking.

"There are only so many dragon preserves that are needed in Europe, dear. Running for minister is a more logical, long-term plan that offers financial stability."

I expected Granger to be annoyed, but surprisingly it didn't seem she was as she said, "I know, and that's why I'm seriously considering it. That doesn't mean that other dreams I have can't come to fruition as well." Turning her attention to my father she continued, "I spent part of my summer in Romania with Charlie Weasley. I had the opportunity to work closely with quite a few different dragon species, and it really opened my eyes to the struggles they go through. It was...eye opening."

My father actually looked _impressed_ as he asked, "I assume you've heard about the illegal dragon breeding that's been happening in Britain?"

She nodded, leaning forward a bit as she said, "It's despicable, really. The conditions they keep those poor dragons in is inhumane."

"I'm sure you know that these illegal breeding rings started in France and spread here. What would you propose we do about that?"

Granger didn't back down. She knew a great deal about everything involving the mistreatment of magical creatures, and considering her love of dragons it was no surprise that she had an answer for his question.

"Well, the logical first step would be to send a skilled group of Aurors to France to find the initial ring. We can tamp out the rings here, but if we don't cut it off at the source it'll only be a few years time before they're back in Britain again. Alternatively, and this would probably suit the Ministry better, we could trace some of the dragon eggs we've found over the past few months using a talented magical tracker. That way we'd be able to find at least one illegal dragon breeder, and from there it wouldn't be terribly difficult to backtrack to _at least _the start of the ring in Britain."

I had never in my life seen my father speechless - but he was. He was _utterly speechless_.

"Well...that's...that makes a great deal of sense." he finally managed, his expression slipping back into its usual stoicism, "I would recommend pitching the idea to the Ministry after this trial."

Granger nodded, a hint of surprise in her voice as she said, "It's part of the reason I need this first case to go well."

"Meaning?"

"If I have some success in smaller dragon cases I'm hoping it'll give me more sway within the Ministry to actually effect real change for them." she said, that fierce sparkle in her eye that happened every time she spoke about something she was passionate about.

My father opened his mouth to speak, but my mother was already talking.

"Well couldn't you enact those changes more successfully from the top down?"

Granger shrugged, "It depends. Even the minister has to go through the rest of the Ministry in order to pass laws."

My father nodded immediately, "Miss Granger's right. It's smart to build a basis now, while you're working your way up."

Was this happening? Was my father actually _agreeing _with something Granger had said? Were they really having a civil conversation?

Talk about unexpected.

"What do you think, Draco?" asked my mother, looking at me over the rim of her wineglass.

I smiled at Granger, squeezing her hand under the table as I said, "I think that she'll be great at whatever she chooses to do, and I'll support her 100 percent."

My mother didn't seem particularly pleased with my response but said nothing, motioning to the waiter to come and take our orders.

Once everyone had decided on what they were eating, my mother asked, "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Not long." I said vaguely, not too keen on having them know too much too soon.

"Is it serious?"

Granger choked on her drink, and I couldn't help the small smirk that stretched across my face once she'd gotten herself back under control.

"I'd like to think so."

Granger's cheeks were bright red and she looked adorable. It took everything in me not to kiss her, parents across the table be damned.

"And you, Miss Granger?" she asked, her piercing gray eyes holding Granger's.

I had to give it to Granger, she didn't back down, "I'd consider it serious, Mrs. Malfoy."

My mother hummed, looking between the two of us before asking, "What do your parents do?"

_Oh fuck. _

My mother didn't know about Voldemort's order to a group of us Death Eaters, but my father certainly did. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he watched Granger's reaction.

I opened my mouth to step in, but Granger beat me to it.

"They're dentists in Australia."

Lucius seemed surprised, which was strange in itself because he so easily hid his emotions, "Australia? How long have they been there?"

Granger met his eyes across the table, a flicker of her magic dancing in her eyes as she said, "Since the war."

My mother, seemingly oblivious to the tension said, "Well we'll have to meet them as well. It's poor form to not know the potential bride's parents."

"_Potential bride?_" Granger and I asked at the same time.

"What does serious mean to the two of you?" she asked with an eye roll - something I'd seen her do probably a total of two times in my entire life.

"We haven't even been seeing each other a month, Mother." I said, trying to keep the irritation from my voice.

"Give the boy some time, would you, Cissa?" asked my father, a small smirk on his face as he tucked into his food.

"Well regardless," said my mother, "It will be nice to meet them."

Granger simply nodded, and since it didn't seem like she wanted them to know, I didn't say anything either, opting to just squeeze her hand.

We ate in relatively comfortable silence for a while before Granger spoke up.

"Have you spent much time around dragons, Mr. Malfoy?"

He seemed surprised that she was talking to him, staring for just a beat longer than was normal before he seemed to get his shit together.

"As a child my father kept a few dragons behind the Manor. He taught me quite a bit about the creatures, and it sparked my interest."

Granger nodded, biting her lip before asking, "What happened to the dragons?"

Lucius shrugged, "I'd assume they're with your Weasley friend in Romania. My father fell ill and didn't trust any of the house elves to care for them, so he gave them away."

"I gather that you still keep up to date on the issues facing a large section of the dragon population?"

He nodded, eyeing her warily as he said, "I do."

Granger tucked into her food, not saying anything for a while, but the curiosity must have gotten to my father, because he spoke up.

"Was there any particular reason for your question, Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she looked back at my father, "Just out of curiosity, Mr. Malfoy."

It was obvious that he didn't believe her, but he also didn't comment on it. I figured that she was asking questions to determine whether or not my father would be an ally when she _did _bring her case in front of the Wizengamot, which I had to admit was smart. The Malfoy name may not have held a lot of sway anymore, but our money certainly did.

My witch really was brilliant.

* * *

**HPOV**

Dinner had wound down and the four of us were walking to the apparition point at the front of the restaurant. It had honestly gone better than I'd anticipated. Neither one of them were particularly _warm_, but I hadn't expected that. What I _had _expected, though, were harsh words - which never came. And to my even _greater _surprise, Lucius had actually held a discussion with me and seemed _interested _in it. Narcissa was rather distant, but I assume that was her trying not to give too much away.

"Well it was a pleasure dining with you, Miss Granger." she said, her voice the same tone it'd been all night - _just _interested enough.

I smiled anyway and said, "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad you invited me."

She made a small noise in the back of her throat before saying, "You'll have to come by the Manor next time. Minnie prepares far better dinners than any restaurant."

My stomach immediately twisted itself into knots and I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

She was looking at me expectantly, but the utter _disgust _I felt at having to set foot in that place again overrode any sense of decorum I might have managed otherwise.

"We already talked about this, Mother." said Malfoy, jaw tight as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Narcissa tsked, shaking her head as she said, "Surely that was before she met us. Any threat that she would've faced in our home is long gone now."

The blasé way she spoke about my _torture _in her home only made me feel more nauseous, and I felt myself sway a bit further into Malfoy, suddenly unsteady on my feet in spite of the cushioning charm I'd placed on my heels.

"Mother," snapped Malfoy, his hand on my hip tightening as he supported my weight more fully, "I said _no_."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the two of us, her gaze flicking to Malfoy's arm around me before pointedly looking at me, "If Miss Granger would like to decline I'm sure she could do so herself, Draco."

"Stop it." he ground out, moving to take out his wand, "She doesn't owe you anything."

One perfectly arched eyebrow rose on her face as she said, "We _are _giving you permission to court her. You'd do well to remember that."

Oh Merlin, I thought I was going to be sick. The lovely chicken dish I'd eaten was now rumbling uncomfortably in my stomach, threatening to make its way onto the shiny marble floor of _Gillians_. Why was she _doing _this?

"I didn't realize I _needed _your permission." he snapped, glaring at her.

"Now Draco -" started Lucius, but he was swiftly interrupted by Narcissa.

"Let's not do this now." she said airily, waving her hand as if to brush off the uncomfortable conversation, "Unless you decide otherwise, Miss Granger, we'll see you on the second weekend of next month."

Without waiting for a response she took Lucius' hand and they disappeared with a _pop_.

I didn't feel any better at their departure.

"Come on, Granger. Let's get you home." murmured Malfoy, pulling out his wand and apparating us a few blocks from Grimmauld Place.

I moved out of his embrace, taking a few steps to the left to lean against the side of one of the abandoned buildings. I just needed to calm down. There was nothing that said I _had _to go to Malfoy Manor. There was really no reason to, honestly. I wouldn't have to set foot in that house _ever _and it would be fine. If Narcissa and Lucius wanted to meet with me again we could do it just as we'd done it tonight.

Right?

Although, how was I supposed to maintain a 'serious' relationship with Malfoy if I never went over to his? He _lived _there for Merlin's sake.

_Gods, _why was it so hard to breathe?

Suddenly two hands were on either side of my face, and I opened my eyes to find Malfoy's bright silver ones staring back at me.

"Slow, deep breaths, Granger." he said, his voice soft and controlled.

I simply nodded, closing my eyes to better focus on matching my breathing with his.

It wasn't particularly working, so I opened my eyes and managed to gasp out, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like -"

"Shut up." he growled, "Don't apologize for this. You don't owe me _or them _anything, let alone having to set foot in the Manor."

I shut my eyes, forcing myself to slow my breathing. The last thing I needed after this whole debacle was to pass out from a lack of oxygen.

When I managed to match my breathing to his I opened my eyes again.

"Your mother's right." I said softly, not fully trusting my voice to speak any louder, "Nothing in that house could hurt me now, but I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Hermione." he said fiercely, his tone brooking no room for argument, "My mother knew that you didn't want to be there and she felt the need to make a power play."

I released a deep sigh, sliding my arms around his waist and tugging him closer to me.

"I'm sorry things are so complicated." he murmured against my hair, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"It's not your fault." I said with a small chuckle, "Honestly the dinner went better than I expected."

I felt him nod, "You really impressed my father."

I couldn't contain my snort as I said, "I highly doubt that, Malfoy. He didn't look very interested in anything I had to say."

"Trust me, Granger, he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't intrigued. Besides, that's just how his face looks." he said with a muted chuckle against my shoulder.

I couldn't stop the sharp laugh that tumbled from my mouth, immediately burying my face in his chest to stifle my giggles. It wasn't really funny...except it really _was_. I couldn't recall a time where Lucius had any expression on his face at all, so for Malfoy to confirm that was, for some reason, hilarious.

"Thank you, Malfoy." I said, pressing a kiss to his jaw, "You seem to know how to calm me down when no one else can."

His eyes widened for a moment, a look of shock passing over his face before he smiled, capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm glad, Granger." he murmured, pressing one more lingering kiss to my lips before saying, "Come on, then. Can't have you freezing out here."

I laughed, allowing him to tug me toward Grimmauld Place as I said, "It's really not that cold out here, Malfoy."

He smirked, a devilish look in his eye as he said, "Maybe I have ulterior motives for getting you inside."

I couldn't stop the warm butterflies that erupted in my stomach at the smooth tenor of his voice - let alone the way he was _looking _at me.

"I don't think I have any complaints about those ulterior motives."

His smirk grew and he picked me up, carrying me through the now open door and heading straight for the stairs.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the coming weeks, but what I _did _know was that I could face all of it with him.

* * *

**NPOV**

I was _fuming. _How _dare_ he speak to me like that. I was his _mother_.

"Are you going to pout all night?" asked Lucius, staring at me over the _Prophet_.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snapped, "You seemed awfully chummy with her. Don't tell me _you're _falling into the same trap as Draco."

My _idiot _husband had done _nothing _but practically _fawn _over the stupid mudblood and her ideas about dragons and preserves and illegal breeding rings. _Ridiculous!_

"I wasn't _chummy_, Narcissa." he ground out through clenched teeth, "I was simply showing an interest in the woman our son is _obviously _going to be courting. It seemed you were too busy trying to have the upper hand. The entire _point _of this _inane _dinner was to get her to like us, _trust us_, but you might have ruined it with your _insistence _in her coming to the Manor."

I could've thrown my book at him. How could he think any of this was _my _fault? It'd been _my _idea to befriend the stupid woman. Now he thought it was _my _fault that it hadn't worked out? And who said it hadn't worked out, anyway? We didn't know anything yet. Sometimes one needed to push a bit in order to get things done, and that's exactly what I'd done with her.

Besides, their wedding, as was tradition, was going to be held at the Manor, just like _every other Malfoy wedding, _so the mudblood was going to have to get used to the idea and fast.

"I haven't ruined anything. You were being _far _too obvious in your interest. I'm sure they were both suspicious of us by the end of the evening thanks to _you_!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

Lucius sighed, folding the paper and setting it on the table in front of him, "Narcissa, I know that this is important to you, but it doesn't really seem like Draco needs our help getting Miss Granger to fall in love with him."

I arched an incredulous eyebrow at him, shocked that he would say something like that, "Are you having second thoughts about this?"

He shook his head, standing from the chair he'd been occupying as he said, "All I'm saying is that if we plan to continue this charade, you might want to be a bit _nicer_."

He left before I could think of anything to say.

Salazar, he was sounding more and more like Draco. _You might want to change your vocabulary. You might want to be a bit __nicer._

What was next? Me curtseying to that filth?

Over my dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Celebrations All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys like Lucius so much! He's actually really fun to write lol.

**HPOV**

We won.

We bloody _won. _

The Wizengamot had agreed on our proposal to use the Scylla, though they had put its success or failure completely on our shoulders. The Gringotts representative who'd been there didn't seem particularly bothered one way or another, but time would tell on that front.

We had started with the Piasa proposal, which they had almost immediately shot down. The funds that would be needed to find a direct decedent of the original Piasa wouldn't be worth it to the Ministry. I'd been ready to bail, but Malfoy's presence at my side was enough to keep me seated and walk the Wizengamot through the Scylla proposal.

After Malfoy had answered a few questions regarding his parents' willingness to donate their Scylla, they had given us the okay.

I couldn't believe it.

"You did it!" laughed Malfoy, pulling me into a hug and spinning us around.

I couldn't help but laugh too. It was unreal.

"_We _did it." I corrected, pressing a kiss to his lips through both of our smiles.

"I'd say this deserves a celebration, wouldn't you say?" he asked, setting me back on my feet but keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

I nodded, "We should get everyone together. It would be a good excuse to make them mingle."

Malfoy chuckled and said, "I like the way you think, Granger."

"Do you think Blaise and Theo will come?"

He snorted, "Any excuse to try and embarrass me is too good an opportunity for either of them to pass up."

I hadn't seen them since that night at the club, and I was interested in getting to know them better. They _were_ Malfoy's closest friends.

"Do you think yours will come?" he asked, leading me over to the lift so we could use the floo in the atrium.

"I know Ginny will." I said confidently, "And she'll definitely convince Harry. As for Ron...I guess we'll see." I shrugged, hitting the button for the main floor. "Is that okay with you, though? If he does come?"

He sighed, tugging me tighter against his side as he said, "I'm not going to lie and tell you it'd be a joy to see him, but he's one of your best friends. If you want him there, I can deal with it."

"Can you play nice?"

"Can _he_?" he shot back, smirk firmly in place.

_Touche_.

"I know that he'll try." I said slowly, "He said that he just needed time."

He was quiet for a while - long enough that we stepped out of the lift and made our way to one of the fireplaces before he spoke.

"Do you love him?"

_What_ _?_

"Like...am I _in _love with him?"

"I don't...I guess. I don't know."

His cheeks were lightly tinted pink, a rather adorable look on him, and I could tell that he was nervous.

I slid my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing him to look at me as I said, "I'm not in love with him. He's one of my best friends - has been for over a decade - but I don't see him that way."

He seemed relieved, his hands winding around my waist as he tugged me closer, "Good to know, Granger."

Before I could respond, a series of camera flashes went off.

Once the spots disappeared from my vision, I saw Rita and her photographer grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What an adorable couple! I can see the headline now - Power couple Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy win their first case in front of the Wizengamot, celebrations ensue!" she gushed, clapping her hands together once.

I groaned, dropping my head against Malfoy's chest while he simply chuckled.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Skeeter?"

"Better than capturing adorable moments between Britains hottest new couple? What a preposterous idea! Do you think we could get a kiss for the front page?"

I snorted, pulling away from Malfoy to grab a handful of floo powder.

"Wait! What about where you'll be celebrating tonight?"

I shook my head, taking Malfoy's hand and tugging him into the fireplace with me, tossing down the powder and yelling out, "Grimmauld Place!"

We stepped out of the floo, dusting the loose powder from our clothes. We'd barely taken three steps into the living room before Ginny came barreling down the stairs. She slid to a stop in the doorway of the living room, eyes wide.

"Did you win?"

The smile that must have broken out on my face gave it away instantly, and she threw herself at me, wrapping me up in a hug reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Oh my gods! Congratulations! I just _knew _that you two could do it." she squealed, releasing me to throw her arms around Malfoy's shoulders as well.

His expression was _priceless_.

His eyes were wide, eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe as he stood, stiff as a board and slight panic on his face.

I couldn't help it, I immediately started laughing.

"If you don't hug me back in the next ten seconds I'm going to hex your hair brown."

Malfoy's eyes widened further, if that were even possible, and I _lost it_. I was laughing hard enough that my stomach was hurting and a few tears had collected in the corners of my eyes, especially when he awkwardly gave her a one armed hug that was more a pat on the back than anything.

She pulled back, rolling her eyes as she said, "We'll work on it, Malfoy." before turning to me to ask, "So where are we celebrating? I'll send an owl to Harry and he can meet us once he gets off."

"Just him?" asked Malfoy, eyebrow arched and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Is this you asking if Ron is coming?" she asked, a sugary sweet smile on her face.

He immediately grimaced, "I could care less if the Weasel comes, but I know it would mean a lot to Granger if he did."

That seemed to have sobered her as she said, "Right. Well...I'll have Harry ask." A few seconds later another grin spread across her face, "We should invite Luna and Neville too! Oooh and if Zabini and Nott show up, we should _definitely _invite Cho."

"Chang?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What other Cho do you know, Hermione?"

"We just - after the Yule Ball you two hated each other."

She shrugged, flopping down onto the couch as she said, "Yeah, but she keeps trying to get her mitts on Harry, and if I can set her up with a sexy Slytherin - or two - maybe she'll keep her paws off him."

That was the Ginny Weasley I knew.

I chuckled but agreed, turning to Malfoy, "Do you think they're up for some payback for the last time?"

His smirk grew, eyes dancing with mischief as he said, "Oh yeah. I think they're _more _than up for it."

* * *

**DPOV**

How Granger and I had managed to get _this _many people together was a bit unreal.

The _Three Broomsticks _was packed, most of its patrons there for us - or invited by someone who was there for us.

That's how this had happened, really. We'd technically only invited eight people - Theo, Blaise, Potter, Ginevra, Weasley, Cho, Lovegood, and Longbottom.

_Significantly_ more people than that showed up.

I had seen the Greengrass sisters - no doubt invited by Pansy, who had been invited by Blaise - the Patil twins, and one Ravenclaw whose name I could never remember.

"Madam Rosmerta looks like she wants to avada all of us." I murmured against Granger's ear, catching the evil eye of the pub owner again.

Granger followed my gaze and snorted a laugh, "She does look rather miffed, hmm?"

Miffed wasn't even the word.

I just chuckled, pressing a kiss to Granger's temple before straightening up a bit to say, "I introduced Nott and Zabini to Cho while you were in the bathroom."

Her eyes widened, immediately scanning the crowded bar, "Where?"

"Right corner." I said, barely able to suppress a smirk.

Cho was _well _drunk, clinging to both men and seemingly babbling about absolutely nothing while they struggled to keep her upright - and from groping them. Her wandering hands were easy to spot with how clumsily she was moving about.

"This is _gold_." gasped Granger, her laughter shaking her shoulders as she tried not to make it obvious.

"I'd say pretty apt payback." I mused.

Granger nodded her agreement, taking a sip of her butterbeer as she leaned further into me. She was seated on one of the high stools, and I stood behind her, one arm loosely draped around her waist, the other holding my fire whiskey. The positioning really was _optimal_ because the table faced the rest of the room, obscuring any possible..._wandering _hands while giving us a view of the entire pub.

I trailed a few light kisses to her neck and shoulder, lightly biting where they met and relishing in her soft gasp.

"Malfoy," she murmured, "What are you doing?"

Instead of responding I simply trailed my fingers under her skirt, softly circling the skin of her inner thigh. For a moment her thighs opened wider, but as if she realized what she was about to let me do, her legs snapped shut, trapping my hand between her delectably soft thighs.

"_Stop that!_" she hissed, trying to wriggle away from me.

I smirked against her neck, pressing a kiss below her ear before asking, "Why would I ever want to do that? We're celebrating aren't we?"

Her breath hitched as I ran my fingers up the quickly dampening lace of her panties and continued, "This is how I want to celebrate, Granger. Don't you?"

"I - we can't - what if someone sees?" she gasped, biting her lip to stifle her moan as I slipped my hand beneath her knickers to tease her hot flesh.

_Fuck - _she was so wet.

"I cast a disillusionment charm, love. I told you before that I'm not keen on sharing your pleasure with others...though if you make too much noise it won't do any good."

I could hear the rough edge to my own voice, and _Salazar _how I wanted to pound this witch into the table.

"So all you need to do, Granger," I murmured, nipping her shoulder, "Is relax."

She groaned, leaning back into my chest more fully and spreading her legs so that I could slide two fingers into her _dripping _cunt.

"You're so tight, love. So wet for me."

"Gods yes." she gasped, lightly rocking against my hand.

"Such a naughty girl, letting me finger fuck you in a pub full of people..._Salazar_, you _love_ this, don't you?" I groaned, feeling her already beginning to tighten on my fingers.

"I do." she said, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle her moans. "I love it."

I growled, setting my fire whiskey on the table in front of her to use my now free hand to pull her into a kiss, a fistful of her hair in my hand as I angled her face to kiss her deeper.

"Please," she panted, breaking the kiss, "Oh my _gods_, Malfoy. I'm going to come."

"Do it." I growled, curving my fingers up to hit that _one _spot that I knew would have her shattering in seconds - and of course it did. Her legs were shaking, her back arching - _fuck she was perfect. _

I pulled her back by her hair, capturing her moans with my mouth. The last thing we needed was to be caught _now_, because after that little display there was no way I wasn't about to fuck the _bloody hell _out of her.

"Oh my gods, Malfoy." she panted, yanking me back into a bruising kiss, "Fuck me."

I arched an eyebrow, surprised that she had brought it up. I knew that she would want to if I said it - she _was _a kinky witch, but the fact that _she'd _asked...

Bloody hell.

"You really are a naughty girl." I said with a smirk, pulling her up from her chair and placing her palms flat on the table in front of her.

"Only for you." she murmured, wiggling her _delectable _arse in the air, and I had to refrain from spanking her - the sound would _definitely _draw attention, and though I _could _have case a silencing charm, this was _far _more fun.

I vanished her knickers and pushed her skirt up over her hips with one hand while freeing my aching cock with the other.

And though I definitely just wanted to slam into her - everything about this was _so fucking sexy_ \- I refrained. Gripping my cock in one hand and her hip in the other, I teased the head across her swollen cunt, pausing to focus special attention on her clit that had her biting her fist and bucking back into me, pleading in whispers for me to _just fuck her already_.

I leaned forward, my chest pressed against her back as I murmured, "You want me to fuck you, love? Right here, in this crowded pub?"

"_Yes_," she hissed, pushing her arse back into me, "I want you to fuck me _right now_."

I smirked, "As the lady wishes."

I pushed snapped my hips forward, giving her little time to adjust before I was pounding into her tight, wet, _perfect fucking cunt_.

And Salazar help me, but I completely forgot about everyone else. The charm could've wore off at that moment and I wouldn't have noticed or cared. She felt so fucking perfect wrapped around me like _velvet _\- and _fuck _she couldn't be more perfect.

I pulled her up by a handful of her hair, wrapping my arm across her chest and tugging so that her back was arched, neck exposed to my wandering mouth as I pulled her back to meet my thrusts.

"I want you to come on my cock, love. I want you to come in this bar full of people." I growled, letting go of her hair to toy with her clit, rubbing fast circles until I felt her legs shaking and her cunt squeezing me over the edge with a shuddering groan that I muffled against her lips.

For a moment we didn't move, my cock still buried inside her spasming pussy, but I realized we weren't going to be able to 'bask in the afterglow' so to speak. I pulled out of her, watching with a groan as my come dripped down her thighs, before pulling her skirt back over her bum and casting a quick scourgify and tucking myself back into my trousers.

Granger turned shakily, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me as she murmured, "You are absolutely amazing."

I chuckled, pushing her to sit as her legs were _rather _wobbly, "Do you still think that even though I'm keeping your knickers?"

Her sated smile didn't leave her face though, she simply shook her head, "Keep them. Less clothes for you to remove when we get home."

_Bloody minx._

* * *

**LPOV**

_Draco, _

_I am aware that our relationship has never been particularly advantageous or prosperous for you. I am also aware that I may not have made the finest decisions when it came to you and your upbringing. _

_I am aware that there is little I can express to you in prose that will make up for well-nigh nineteen years of disparaging words, callous actions, and allowing a nefarious being such as Voldemort to live in our home, to threaten you, to force the Mark upon you. _

_But I digress. This has little to do with my shortcomings. In fact, as I write this I am unsure of whether it makes any sense at all. I am unsure the point, particularly because you do not need my approval - or your mothers. Still, I feel the need to explain. _

I dropped the quill, shaking my head at myself. What the hell was I doing?

He and Miss Granger would end up together with or without this inane letter of explanation, a ridiculous hope on my part for absolution that I didn't deserve.

_No, _I decided, shoving the abandoned parchment into a locked file cabinet, _this letter was decidedly a senseless idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	17. Making Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place roughly a month after they won their case, so it's the end of October/ beginning of November timeframe in case anyone was curious lol .

**HPOV**

"You're moving into a flat?"

Malfoy and I were on our lunch break, and he had just told me - after I'd nearly beat it out of him - that he had signed a lease for a flat in Wizarding London. It was definitely a shock considering he seemed perfectly content at the Manor.

"As I said." he murmured, his eyes looking everywhere _but _at me.

_Odd_.

"Why? Had you been thinking about it for a while?"

Malfoy was rather impulsive, but I didn't think he'd honestly buy a flat on impulse.

He cleared his throat and shrugged, "Kind of."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Would you just tell me what's up? You're acting weird about this."

He finally met my gaze and it was like something in my mind clicked.

"You got this flat because of me?" I asked softly, not trusting my voice to speak any louder.

He let out a deep sigh, "I just want you to be comfortable, Granger."

"You did...oh my gods." I murmured, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You're not comfortable at the Manor. I know that. But I wanted you to have somewhere you could go - _we _could go - when you didn't want to be at Grimmauld Place."

He'd been listening, then. I'd told him a few times that I needed to get my own place, but that money was just too tight right now.

For some reason the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth was to repeat, "You bought this flat because of me."

He rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like money's an issue. Besides, it'll be nice to have my own place."

"You had your own _wing_." I argued, "You didn't have to -"

"I'm well aware that I didn't have to, Granger." he interrupted, "I _wanted _to. Besides," he said, taking my hand in his from across the table, "It'll be nice to fuck you without having to pretend not to be smug around Weasley afterwards."

At that I laughed. I had to admit that _would _be nice.

And he was right. He _certainly _had the money. The only reason he was working at all was to 'pay his debt' for the War - which seemed ridiculous, because Lucius wasn't doing anything.

Though I'd heard from Harry that he'd had to pay _quite _a bit of money to get out of it.

"When are you moving in?" I asked, smile on my face.

"That's my girl." he chuckled, butterflies erupting in my stomach at his words, "About a month from now."

I nodded, squeezing his hand before letting go to check my watch.

"We should head back."

He nodded, tossing a few galleons onto the table and leading me back out onto the street.

"I've been thinking." he said, sliding an arm around my waist.

"This can't be good." I chuckled, laughing harder at his mock scowl.

"It's to _your _benefit, Granger." he said with a smirk, "So you'd better be nice."

"I'll be an _angel_." I said with an eye roll - though I _was _curious what he was talking about now. "So what have you been thinking about?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay..." I said slowly, not following.

"It's not in England." he said, opening the Ministry doors and following me in, "And it'd be beneficial if we at least had a long weekend."

I arched an eyebrow, "You're not taking me to some ridiculously fancy -"

"I doubt anything about this trip will be particularly fancy." he muttered, hitting the lift button.

"You? Doing something _not _fancy? Be still my heart."

He rolled his eyes, ushering me into the lift as he said, "Do you want to go on a trip with me or not, Granger?"

"Of course I want to," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, "But I can't exactly afford a trip."

He snorted, "As _if _I'd let you pay."

I narrowed my eyes, wanting to be annoyed, but I really couldn't be. He was trying to do something nice for me - _us_ \- and there was no need for me to be an arse about it. No matter how much him paying for everything irked me.

"Where are we even going?"

"It's a surprise." he said with a smile, pressing a kiss to my forehead before pulling me off the lift.

"Why does the idea of a Malfoy surprise make me nervous?" I asked, shaking my head as I followed him down the hall to our office, giving Cynthia a wave as we passed her desk.

"I promise you're going to love it." he said, and then softer, lightly tugging me into his chest, "Trust me?"

I couldn't help the smile that lifted up the corners of my mouth, "Of course I trust you."

"Good," he smirked, right back to his cocky self, "So we're taking Thursday and Friday off next week."

His smirk only widened at my look of surprise.

"What? I don't even know if I can take those days -"

"I already cleared it with Cronus." he said, looking smugger by the second.

"What? How did you even know I'd say yes?"

He laughed and said, "Because if you'd said no I would've told you what we were doing, and then you definitely would've said yes."

"What? But then you can tell me where we're going!" I groaned.

He just laughed harder, shaking his head.

"Fine," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, "Then I'm not going."

"Granger," he chuckled, tugging me back into his chest so that I had to tilt my head up to meet his eyes, "You and I both know that you're going to go - you already said yes and Cronus already expects us to go."

I continued pouting, though I'm sure he and I both knew that it was a lost cause - I'd go regardless of whether he told me or not. A vacation with Malfoy - nobody else there to have to focus on, no roommates, no parents, no bloody _Prophet _articles and photographs - it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Ginevra thinks it's a great idea."

"Ginny knows?" I gasped, slapping his chest lightly, "Why does she get to know and I don't?"

It seemed like that smirk was a permanent fixture on his face at this point in the conversation.

"Because I doubted Potter and Weasley would've let me take you out of the country for a few days without knowing where you'd be." he said wryly.

"_They _know too?"

"Ha!" he snorted, "As if. I told Ginevra because I knew she'd keep it from them just to get under their skin."

He was right. Ginny _loved _knowing things that other people didn't, and she'd enjoy holding it over their heads the entire time - _my head included. _

"You're lucky she likes you." I grumbled, though I wasn't _really _upset. I was so grateful to Gin for her easy acceptance of Malfoy - and strangely enough, Malfoy's easy acceptance of her.

That wasn't to say he was necessarily _comfortable _with Ginny's particular..._style _of friendship, but he was getting used to her hugs - well at the very least he was using both arms now.

"I'm lucky _you _like me." he said, a soft smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"True." I laughed, "I'm quite the catch."

He rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face as he said, "That you are, Granger."

I pulled him down into a kiss, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. It was so easy to just melt into him. He gave me the strangest sense of security, and I really had no idea why, but I felt it nonetheless.

And I was so glad that I did.

* * *

**DPOV**

"What do you mean you're moving out?"

I sighed, turning from the box I was filling with books to look at my mother.

She _did not _look happy.

"Exactly what I said, Mother. I bought a flat in Wizarding London, and they'll have it ready in a few weeks."

"But _why_? Don't you like it here? This is your home." she said, moving to take a seat at my desk, facing me.

"Of course I like it here." I said, returning to packing the books from my shelves, "But surely you knew I was going to move out eventually."

"_Eventually_," she repeated, "Not _now_. Not so soon."

I didn't know what to say to her. I knew that she wanted me to stay, but I really _did _want a place to call my own. The fact that Granger would be able to come over was an added bonus, though.

"I'm an adult." I said with a shrug, "The Ministry doesn't expect me to stay here, they just expect me to show up for work. There's not really much reason for me to stay."

"Won't you miss me?"

"You act like I'm moving out of the country." I said with a small smile, "I'll be a floo away, Mother."

She studied my face for a moment before she asked, "You're doing this for Miss Granger, aren't you?"

"I'm doing this for _me_." I argued, regardless of how true - or not - that statement was.

"What do you intend to do about your inheritance?" she asked, frowning at me.

I arched an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think your father is going to let you sign the -"

"Mother, stop." I said with a sigh. It wasn't a surprise that she wasn't taking it well, but I really didn't want this to devolve into an argument. "Father told me to grab the document from the cabinet in his office and sign it. For some reason he seems to understand better than you at the moment."

Her eyes widened and you would've thought I'd slapped her based on her reaction.

"I'm just worried about you." she snapped, delicately crossing her legs.

"Worried about _what_?" I asked, "You and Father were married by my age and living _here_. You don't think I can handle living by myself? Bit hypocritical."

"Mind your tongue." she said, eyes narrowed before she shook her head and softened her features, "If this is what you want, then there's nothing I can say."

She stood and crossed the room to stand in front of me, placing her hand on my cheek as she said, "Just know that everything I do, I do for you."

Without waiting for a response she left, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

_What the fuck?_

I was so confused. Ever since September my mother had been acting odd. It was like she and my father had swapped personalities - not to say he wasn't still as standoffish as always, but he bloody accepted _Granger _for fuck's sake. None of this made much sense.

After leaving a few books out to read over the next few weeks, I shrunk the box down and stowed it in the trunk at the foot of my bed. Now seemed as good a time as any to find the inheritance paperwork, so I headed for my father's office.

At first I wasn't to receive the inheritance until I turned twenty-one, but for some reason my father had agreed to sign it over early. He hadn't really explained why, and I hadn't asked, but _Salazar _did I want to know why.

When I entered his office I realized that he hadn't told me _which _cabinet, and considering there were three in the room, I debated waiting for him to return and simply asking.

Then again, how long could it possibly take?

After I'd looked through the first cabinet I realized I was a bloody _wizard_ and pulled out my wand, "Accio inheritance paperwork."

A folder came flying out of the cabinet behind his desk and into my hand, a loose sheet of parchment fluttering down to the floor in front of the cabinet.

I rolled my eyes and walked around his desk. Great. How was I supposed to know which part of the cabinet this was filed away under?

I flipped it over, recognizing my father's handwriting, and I realized it had nothing to do with inheritance paperwork. It was a letter addressed to me.

Frowning I took a seat at his desk, my eyes flitting over the words:

_I am aware that our relationship has never been particularly advantageous or prosperous for you. I am also aware that I may not have made the finest decisions when it came to you and your upbringing. _

What the hell was I reading? Was this an apology? Or at least as close to one as I'm sure I'd ever get.

_I am aware there is little I can express to you in prose that will make up for _ _well-nigh nineteen years of disparaging words, callous actions, and allowing a nefarious being such as Voldemort to live in our home, to threaten you, to force the Mark upon you. _

I felt my chest tighten at his words. Never once, _never once_, had my father _ever _hinted that he regretted the decisions he made, not only during the war, but my _life_. Reading this, written by his pen, was...I had no words for it.

_But I digress. This has little to do with my shortcomings. In fact, as I write this, I am unsure of whether it makes any sense at all. I am unsure the point, particularly because you do not need my approval - or your mothers._

Need their approval for what? The only thing that made sense was Granger, but why was my father talking about her?

_Still, I feel the need to explain. _

Explain? Explain what?

I flipped the letter over, but there was nothing else, and the ink splatter at the bottom of the sheet let me know he'd probably rather _forcefully _thrown his quill down. I was so confused. What did he feel he had to explain? Let alone explain involving Granger?

And why in writing? My father had never been one to shy away from a confrontation, so the fact that he'd decided to pen this instead of just talking to me had me uneasy. I also wondered how long he'd kept this. When had he written it? Why hadn't he finished it? Why was it still here? Had he been planning to finish it and give it to me?

And what the bloody hell was I supposed to do now?

I shoved the letter back into the cabinet, quickly signing the inheritance transfer and leaving the open folder on his desk before shutting his office door with a resounding click.

One thing was for sure, I needed to talk to Granger.


	18. The Winds of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to enjoy my story. Your reviews really make my day!

**HPOV **

"Malfoy, what's going on?"

Malfoy had come through the floo, scaring the shite out of Ginny and I, but I'd only needed one glance at his face to notice he was freaking out. He'd asked if he could talk to me privately and Ginny made herself scarce as Malfoy took up her spot on the couch beside me.

"I...I have no idea what's going on." he muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"I...I found a letter from my father while I was looking for inheritance paperwork in his office today."

I arched an eyebrow, not following.

"So he wrote you a letter?"

"I don't know if he ever intended to give it to me. It wasn't finished." He was bouncing his knee, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes finally flicked to me, "In the letter he wrote that he didn't know why he was even doing it because I didn't need their permission."

"Permission for what? Malfoy you aren't making any sense." I said, placing my hand over his bouncing knee.

He groaned, yanking a hand through his hair again as he said, "Permission for _you_, Granger. It's the only thing he could be talking about. He said that despite that, he felt the need to explain."

"Explain what?"

"That's what I'd like to know." he said, studying my face for a moment before trailing his fingers down my cheek, fingers curled under my jaw as he brushed his thumb along my bottom lip. "I don't have a good feeling about any of this."

"Was that all the letter said?"

He shook his head, dropping his hand and tugging me to lean against him, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"No. The beginning seemed like an apology for...well everything, I suppose." he mused, fingers playing with the ends of my hair, "He never actually said the words, but it was fairly obvious - and certainly more than I ever expected from him."

I couldn't help the small smile that slid onto my face as I moved my hand to his cheek, tilting my head up so that I could look him in the eye. Our lips were less than a hair's breadth apart as I said, "Expected or not, you did deserve it."

He gave me one of his soft smiles, the one's that were reserved for when we were completely alone, before pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

I wanted to simply curl into him and spend the rest of the day in the warmth of his embrace, but he seemed concerned about the letter. I thought it was a bit _odd_, and I did want to know what Lucius had to explain involving me or our relationship, and I knew that until we found out Malfoy wasn't going to let it go.

"Why don't you just confront him about it?"

Malfoy snorted, dropping his head back onto the couch, "I can't do that."

"Why? He seems...nicer." I offered awkwardly, not really sure what I could say. It wasn't like I knew Lucius well - or at all really. I'd only seen his parents the once, declining Narcissa invitation to the Manor for dinner after that, so my knowledge was extremely limited.

"He'd likely deny it until he was blue in the face if it's something he never planned to tell me."

I sighed, throwing my arm over his stomach as I snuggled closer against him, "Well, do you have any ideas on what he could've meant?"

"I don't know." he said softly, his fingers playing in my hair again.

"Okay," I said, sitting up and facing him, "He said that you didn't need his permission. Let's assume that he's talking about permission to date me, right?"

He nodded, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he said, "This reminds me of you at Hogwarts."

I arched an eyebrow, not quite following, so he elaborated.

"Taking charge. Laying out all the facts. The only thing missing is your Hogwarts uniform and _slightly _wilder hair." he teased, smile still firmly in place.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a chuckle from bubbling forth, "Well I solved many a problem like this, so you better hope I haven't lost my touch."

"I doubt that'd be possible, Granger. No matter how long it's been since Hogwarts."

"Alright, alright. Focus." I chided with a smile, "Lucius doesn't know why he wrote the letter because you don't need his approval to date me, yet he feels the need to explain. There are only so many things that he could potentially feel badly about - or just feel the need to tell you at all - so let's name some things that would make sense. Your inheritance, maybe?"

He shook his head, "No, I signed the paperwork for that, and I can almost guarantee that letter was written before he agreed to give me my inheritance early."

I bit my lip, flicking through a mental list of other options while he seemed to do the same.

"What if he just wants to explain why he hates muggleborns so much?"

"Typically I would agree, but you have to admit he was...amicable at dinner." said Malfoy, meeting my eyes, "Right?"

I nodded, "True. It was Narcissa who seemed to dislike me."

He grimaced but nodded, "It's not exactly what I imagined."

"So it's not that he doesn't like me. Maybe he wants to explain how he's going to try with me?"

"Maybe," he murmured, "But he said that I didn't need _their _permission. Why would he bring up my mother if she has nothing to do with it? Or is that reaching?" he groaned, yanking a hand through his hair. "All of this is so bloody confusing."

I had to agree. I didn't know if Lucius had included Narcissa in the letter for some specific reason, or if he simply meant it as neither of them had any say over his relationship and that was as far as the mention went.

"Okay, so if she _is _included in the letter, does that change what he could want to explain?"

"Probably." he snorted humorlessly, "My mother's been acting strange since September. She thinks I don't notice, but she's rather obvious."

I frowned, something niggling at the back of my mind, "What happened in September?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, really. The end of August they told me I'd be paying my penance working at the Ministry for a year in the MCD, and I started early September just like you."

"And nothing else happened? Was she acting strangely after she told you or after you started working with me?"

"I noticed it when I came home after the first day. From there she always asked how it was going. She asked about you."

His words unfurled an uneasiness in my stomach that I couldn't seem to shake as I asked, "Did she ask about me often?"

"Not exactly. She would just...slip it into conversation. She had asked what your goals were. She assumed you wouldn't be content to stay in the MCD. It seemed like she was making it a point to try and prove how much she didn't care that you were muggleborn."

"Then it seems odd that she was so standoffish at dinner." I said, trying to figure out her game.

That was the problem, though. Narcissa Malfoy was cunning - who really knew what her endgame was?

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think we're going to figure anything out this way. We'll drive ourselves crazy coming up with ideas in our heads."

He groaned, dropping his head into his hands as he mumbled, "I'm going to have to ask him, aren't I?"

I gently ran my hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before saying, "If you think you need to know, it seems like the only option. If not...don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" he asked, head shooting up, "How can I _not _worry about it?"

"Because," I said, continuing to run my hands through his hair, "Whatever they're doing doesn't affect us. It isn't going to change how I feel about you."

"How do you know that?" he asked softly, and I was actually caught off guard by the worry in his eyes.

"Malfoy," I said firmly, "Have you done anything that would change the way I feel about you?"

He shook his head, "Not since we've been together, anyway. You already know the war -"

"I don't care about the war." I interrupted, not willing to let him get into it, "So then how would anything your father has to say change my opinion of you?"

He tugged me into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as he whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Granger."

His words tugged at something in my chest, something fresh and blooming and _beautiful_.

"Lucky for you, you won't have to find out."

* * *

**DPOV**

I was _so bloody nervous_.

Which was ridiculous. For one, I was a fucking Malfoy.

For two, I already knew she was going to love this trip.

It was just for _some bloody reason _I couldn't get the knots in my stomach to unwind themselves as I stepped through the floo into Grimmauld place Thursday morning.

Granger was, of course, already waiting for me on the couch, and as soon as I stepped into the living room she had her arms around my neck, her excitement nearly tangible.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist as I said, "Someone sure is excited."

"No one's ever taken me on a surprise trip before." she said, the smile on her face liable to split her cheeks.

I loved seeing her like this.

Especially because of _me_.

"Well then let's not keep the lady waiting any longer." I said, offering her my hand as I pulled my portkey out with the other.

Then, with the uncomfortable tug that was trademark of portkeys, we landed outside the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.

And _fuck _all of this had been so worth it, because the look on Granger's face was _everything_.

She squealed - _squealed _\- and threw her arms around my neck, "Oh my gods, Malfoy! How did you set this up? When? Did you actually talk to Charlie? Is Brill still -"

"Give him a second to answer, Mione." laughed Charles Weasley, walking forward to greet her.

She wrapped him up in a hug as well - and damn him for spinning her around - but I couldn't be _that _mad because she genuinely looked so bloody happy.

"This is amazing." she said, coming back over to me and pulling me down into a kiss.

_Ha, in your face Weasley_.

"Well come on," said Weasley, heading around the side of the large building, "Brill will be thrilled."

"He's still here?" she asked, her hand in mine nearly _crushing _with her enthusiasm.

I let her.

"As if Malfoy would've made all this fuss if he hadn't been."

She looked to me, the question clear in her eyes, but I simply smirked, nudging her forward.

I could see two dragons, neither of them a Hebridean, but beautiful nonetheless. Dragon's were majestic creatures that seemed to get the short end of the stick a little too often for my liking.

"Call him." said Weasley, nodding his head in the direction of the sky, "He'll hear you."

Granger looked nervous, but she took a step forward and shouted, "Brill!"

Not even five seconds later, a giant black dragon landed roughly thirty feet in front of us, its purple eyes curious as it took in the three of us. He obviously recognized Weasley, didn't pay me much mind, but when his eyes locked on Granger he made a sound that could really only be described as a purr.

"Do you remember me, Brill?" she asked softly, taking a step forward.

And then, this _massive fucking dragon_, closed the distance between himself and Granger and dropped his head onto the grass before her.

Granger laughed, throwing herself onto him in an odd hug as she said, "I missed you so much!"

Brill snorted happily - at least I assumed it was happily - I hadn't been around many dragons and certainly not _happy _ones - and I was struck by how much I wanted to make her dream of having Brill come true. She was ecstatic over seeing him again, and it was obvious that they had a special bond.

If Granger wanted a dragon sanctuary, then I'd damn well make sure she got one.

I had no idea where this strong conviction came from, but I felt it regardless, and I'd spent far too long being a coward and letting other people dictate my life - if I wanted to make Granger happy, which I did, then I wasn't going to be a pussy about it.

I accepted the fact that I well and truly had it bad for the fiery witch, and honestly? I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I want you to meet someone important to me, Brill." she said, stroking her dragon's nose reverently before reaching a hand back to me.

I arched an eyebrow, a bit unsure. It's not that I didn't trust her, but Hebridean's weren't exactly nice with strangers.

"I don't know about that, Granger."

"I promise it'll be fine." she said with a reassuring smile, "Come here."

I did as she asked, though I'd be lying if I said my stomach wasn't halfway up my throat at the thought.

"Brill, this is my boyfriend, Draco."

His eyes inspected me cooly, his large snout leaning down to sniff me - ruffling my hair in the process - before sniffing her, and then me again.

I had no idea what was happening, and neither did Granger it seemed, but a moment later Brill dropped his head to the ground as he'd done with Granger.

She smiled, nudging me to place my hand on his snout, stroking the smooth, powerful scales there.

I was in awe. This was...

I'd never _touched _a dragon, let alone had one _invite me _to touch them.

I couldn't help the stupid grin that overtook my features. I felt like a kid - it was _fun_.

"It's nice to meet you, Brill." I said, taking it as a good sign that he gave a little snort.

"Well I'll leave you to it." said Weasley, smirking at me before disappearing back inside the sanctuary as he said, "Food should be ready in half an hour."

"I can't believe you did this for me." she said with a smile, "You actually spoke to a Weasley _willingly_."

I chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulder as she continued lightly stroking Brill.

"I would do pretty much anything for you, Granger."

A light blush covered her cheeks as she said, "The feeling is certainly mutual."

I tugged her forward into a kiss, one hand sliding into her hair as I moved my tongue along hers. She sighed, melting into my touch as her arms found their way around my neck.

"How am I going to thank you properly, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked coyly, the sparkle in her eye the only thing giving her naughty thoughts away.

"Hmm," I mused, sliding my hands down her sides to squeeze her lush arse as I tugged her more firmly against myself, "That's quite the question, Miss Granger."

"I have a few ideas." she said, "But none of them include getting caught by Charlie."

With one last peck to my lips she disentangled herself from me and said, "So I suppose you'll just have to wait and see."

"Minx." I growled, wrapping my arms around her from behind and pressing my already semi-hard cock against her.

She groaned softly, pushing back against me slightly before saying, "You love it."

"I'd love it more if I were buried in your tight little cunt right now."

She shifted against me lightly but said nothing, so I smirked, deciding to continue.

"Can you picture it, love? You on your hands and knees, me pounding into you from behind. Gods, the way your pussy squeezes my hard cock is as close to Heaven as I'll get in this life."

The soft moan that fell from her lips at my words went straight to my cock, and of course she felt it, if her rubbing her arse back against me was any indication.

"Malfoy," she whispered, one of her hands covering mine on her hip.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I asked, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear, "Or maybe you'd prefer your back on the grass, my head between your thighs, worshipping that beautiful cunt."

Her nails dug into my hand, her breathing deep as she moaned, "You're too good with your mouth."

"No such thing." I murmured with a smirk, "I could tease you for hours, Granger. Watching your skin flush pink as I brought you closer and closer to your release...and if you were a _really _good girl, I'd let you come all over my tongue."

"Please," she whined softly, rubbing herself against me steadily now.

I loved seeing her like this - and the fact that it was just my _words _doing this to her...bloody fucking hell, it was the biggest turn on ever.

"I want you." I growled against her neck, lightly biting her there.

"Take me." she whispered, "I assume Charlie has us set up in the room I was in last time."

"Apparate away, Granger." I murmured, "Because in ten seconds I won't care where we are."

Her shiver didn't go unnoticed, but I watched as she pulled her wand out, the familiar pull of apparition tugging us away.

* * *

**LPOV**

Narcissa had lost her mind.

"You want to _what_?"

"Don't look at me like that Lucius Malfoy." she snapped, "You know that everything I do is for Draco -"

"Narcissa," I interrupted, taking a deep breath through my nose, "I think this is going too far."

She arched an incredulous eyebrow at me a she said, "Really? Too far? Everything you've ever done and put this family through was too far!"

I didn't flinch at her words, though I wanted to. She was right. I knew that. _Salazar, _I knew that.

"That doesn't excuse drugging our son."

"It's not drugging." she snapped, "The potion only enhances feelings that are already there. Besides, I'm giving it to the mudblood as well."

I shook my head, unsure what to say. This was _not _the Cissa I'd married, that much was for sure. Ever since she'd hatched this scheme she'd had nothing else on her mind. If we talked it was about Draco and Miss Granger. If we argued it was about Draco and Miss Granger. Every word that was breathed in this bloody house had to do with Draco and Miss Granger, and I was about to lose my mind.

"I won't allow it."

"Won't _allow it_?" she shot back, voice rising in both pitch and volume as she continued, "How dare you assume you could stop me from doing _anything_, Lucius. You agreed to this plan, too."

"Maybe I don't agree anymore."

The look of pure rage that overtook her face was one I hadn't seen in a while, and I couldn't say it made me feel particularly _good_.

But I knew that I wouldn't allow her to dose our son - and Miss Granger in turn - with some ridiculous love potion. This entire thing had already gone too far, and it truly seemed that Draco was more than capable of wooing the witch on his own.

After the initial push we'd given him with the Ministry job and his friends, he'd done everything else on his own - and the way they looked at one another was proof enough for me.

We were only liable to make it worse and have this whole thing explode in our faces - and potentially Draco's.

"Well it's too late for _that _now." she snapped, "You're just as involved in this as I am."

"You're trying to use a love potion!" I shouted, raising my voice for the first time in _ages_, "I did _not _agree to that. Your meddling, yes. I fully expected you to pull out all the stops, all the connections, but _this_? No bloody way, Narcissa. I _will _tell him."

"Tell him what?" she countered, rising from her spot on the chaise, "Tell him that _we both _plotted to push them together? Tell him that _we both _meddled in his personal affairs because we didn't think that mudblood would choose him - choose _our family_? Tell him that _we both _did this to better our reputation?"

Her voice had taken on that grating, shrill quality, and I truthfully just wanted this discussion to be over.

"Yes, Cissa. That's exactly what I plan to tell him." I said evenly, standing from my chair, "And if I were you, I wouldn't add dosing him _or _Miss Granger with that potion to the list of things we'll have to regret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. The Truth is Out

**DPOV**

My father wanted to talk to me.

Those were never good words to hear from him. The last time he'd said he needed to talk to me was when he forced the Mark on me in Sixth.

So it was understandable that I felt my heart trying to claw its way out of my chest at the thought of having a _talk _with him...right?

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time." he began, holding my gaze across his desk, "I thought..." he shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing, "I thought that we were doing the right thing, until we weren't. Hell, I don't know if we ever were."

"What are you talking about, Father?" I asked, trying to speak around the lump in my throat.

"I've...I've done a lot of things for which I'm not proud of, Draco, and for that I am..._truly _sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. An actual _apology. _Hell must really be freezing over.

I'd waited my entire life for those simple words. Spent _years _trying to be exactly as he wanted me, only to fail and disappoint him further. I'd thought that I'd never be anything more than a disaster in his eyes - yet there it was. A _real _apology.

"I...thank you." I said, barely managing to force the words out.

I knew that he was going to tell me what he'd meant to in that letter, and now that I was about to find out, I didn't know if I wanted to anymore.

But it seemed a bit late for that.

"You are...you are more than capable of making good decisions for yourself...Miss Granger is one of those decisions, Draco."

The look he gave me was piercing, and I honestly would've never expected it.

"You like her?"

He snorted, "Let's not get out of hand. _But _I do approve of her. And given time...given time I'm sure that we could both grow to...to possibly like one another."

_Holy fucking shit. This was actually happening. _

"I don't understand." I said, shaking my head, "I thought you hated her?"

"I did. And wrongly so, it would seem. There are...many things I need to apologize for, and I'm hoping that in time you can accept them."

Wow. He was actually putting the ball in my court. He was giving _me _the upper hand.

But the unease about what he still had to tell me wasn't going anywhere.

"I...I have to ask Granger how she feels, but us...I think...I think that we can try again."

The look on his face was one I honestly didn't think I'd ever seen on him before.

He looked _happy. _

Well as happy as he would allow.

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Right. Well, there are other matters I need to discuss with you."

"I assumed so." I murmured, motioning for him to continue.

"Your mother and I..." he trailed off, staring behind me as he seemed to war with himself.

"What?" I pressed.

"I need you to know that all of this went too far. Your mother...she thinks that she's doing what's right, but -"

"_What is going on?" _

"Your mother has been trying to get you and Miss Granger together, and I didn't oppose her."

"_What? Why?_" I asked, my voice louder than it probably should've been when addressing him.

He didn't comment on it though, instead continued, "She saw the way you were looking at her after the battle and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Your feelings were truly written all over your face. She - _we _\- knew that the two of you being together would benefit the Malfoy name."

"You were using me? Using _her_?"

I couldn't figure out how to feel. He was saying they'd meddled, but how much? What had they done? Who had they roped into this?

Were Granger's feelings toward me even _real_?

And could I honestly be upset that they'd pushed the two of us together? I couldn't imagine my life without the fiery witch, and I had no idea if I ever would've acted on it.

"What did you do?"

"Personally? Nothing other than stand by and allow your mother to meddle. I knew what she was doing, and I agreed. I didn't step in to stop her."

That was odd. Why hadn't my father taken part? Though schemes like this were definitely more my mother's forte than his.

"What did _she _do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She got you the job working as Miss Granger's assistant."

Okay, that wasn't that bad.

"She convinced Theodore and Blaise to invite Miss Granger out with you three so they could goad you into making a move."

"She involved my friends?" I interrupted, shaking my head, "I can't believe this shite."

"I assure you they didn't know what the real goal was. They thought they were doing you a favor. It seems that at least Blaise had an inkling about your...feelings toward Miss Granger." he said, drumming his fingers against the wood, "And don't put all this on you mother. I stood by silently while she did it."

"But _you _didn't do it." I argued, "And you're telling me."

He made a small noise of acknowledgement before saying, "The things she was doing all seemed so insignificant - especially after seeing the two of you together. It's incredibly obvious to me that you don't need our help getting Miss Granger to love you."

My mind was spinning . If all of this was as minimal as getting me a job and having my friends pester me, I didn't know why he felt guilty enough to tell me.

"What else did she do?"

He grimaced, "Not what she _did, _what she was _going to _do."

I arched an eyebrow, waiting expectantly.

"She was planning on giving you and Miss Granger a type of love potion."

"She wanted to _drug us_?"

My temper spiked so quickly I actually thought I was seeing red. How the fuck could my mother possibly think that was okay? Justifiable at all?

Salazar, what wouldn't she do for her reputation?

"It's what made me realize this entire thing had gone too far."

And I didn't know why, but I _believed _him. As fucked up as he'd been, people _could _change.

I was proof of that.

"You know that I can't stay here, right? I can't even think of speaking to her right now."

He nodded, as if he'd expected it all along, and said, "You're welcome to stay at the Wiltshire manor until your flat is ready...or you and Miss Granger are welcome to move into it indefinitely."

If this were a cartoon, my eyes would've been five feet from my face.

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself." he said, narrowing his eyes at me, "The offer stands, either way. The wards will allow you in, but you'll have to alter them so that she can join you."

I nodded, willing to not bring up the muggle repelling charm placed on most of the Malfoy properties.

He was _trying _to be better.

Granger and I had only been seeing each other for two months - _barely -_ so it was certainly too soon to move in together, but having the Wiltshire manor as my own could make her dream of having Brill a reality. The manor sat on hundreds of acres of property - the perfect spot for a Hibredean to stretch its wings.

"I do believe I'll take you up on that offer, Father."

* * *

**HPOV**

"I can't believe he took you to see Brill! How romantic." gushed Ginny as she sat cross-legged on my bed.

We had decided to have a girls night - a much needed one with everything that'd been going on - so we were camped out in my room, a bottle of wine between us, _Witch Weekly _magazines scattered around the bed, and freshly painted nails.

"It was really sweet." I agreed, thinking back to the amazing weekend we'd spent in Romania last week. It was honestly better than I could've imagined - and the fact that Malfoy had thought of something I'd like to do just made it even better - because it was obvious that he would've preferred a posh hotel and room service.

"Do you love him?" she asked, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Did I? I didn't _think _I did - I mean we hadn't been together long at all.

"I...don't know." I said slowly, "I know that I _could _love him. It just seems so quick."

Gin rolled her eyes and said, "Hermione, come on. I see the way you look at him - hell, I see the way _he _looks at _you_. You've both got it bad."

"He doesn't love me." I said, shaking my head, "He -"

"Mione, take it from someone on the outside, he _does _love you. It's written all over his face."

I just rolled my eyes, choosing not to comment. When she got something in her head, there was no convincing her otherwise.

"How are you and Harry? I feel like I've barely seen you two."

A dreamy smile spread across her face as she said, "I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

"What? Oh my gods! That's so exciting! How do you know?"

"He's been acting weird. A few weeks ago he said that he was going out with Ron, but Ron came back and had no idea where he'd been. A few days later I found a box. A _jewelry _box." she gushed, gripping my hands as she continued, "When I asked him about it he got all red in the face and started stammering."

"This is insane." I squealed, squeezing her hands, "You're going to be Ginny _Potter_."

"Can you imagine?" she flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she said, "I think he's worried because of the team, you know?"

Of course, Harry wouldn't want her to feel like she had to give up her Quidditch dreams - or feel like he was interfering at all - _but _

"It's not like you can't still play. You're not pregnant for Merlin's sake - _wait_, you're not pregnant are you?"

She laughed, throwing an arm over her face as she managed to say, "No, I assure you, you'd be the first to know."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Not Harry?"

At that she snorted and sat up, "Please, I'd need your help on how to tell him."

"You already know Harry would be ecstatic...but wait a few years, would you?" I teased, nudging her with my elbow.

"Trust me, I plan on being a world famous Quidditch star before I ever pop a bun out of this oven."

We dissolved into peals of laughter for a few minutes before we managed to reign it back in.

She picked up one of the _Witch Weekly _magazines and started flipping through it as she said, "You know, it's a wonder that any of these pureblooded women managed to get a husband with this horrid advice."

I couldn't disagree. All of it seemed so foreign and...well..._stupid_. The advice those articles gave was just a hair short of all out idiocy, and the fact that _any _man fell for this utter rubbish was both sad and hilarious.

"Read me another one." I said with a chuckle, taking a sip of my wine as I leaned back against my pillows.

She flipped through a few pages before cackling, "Oh _this _is good."

"Well let's hear it."

Gin cleared her throat and began, "Try your hand at potioneering."

"Oh Merlin," I groaned, already chuckling, "This is going to be so bad, isn't it?"

Ginny snorted and said, "Try your hand at potioneering and capture your love's attention...I'd say it's getting bad."

I laughed, shaking my head. Who would _drug _the person they were interested in? Seemed _rather _Slytherin.

"Do you think there are witches that actually did this? I mean what if there are just tons of old pureblooded men walking around under love potions just _thinking _that they're in love with their wives?" asked Gin, snorting in her laughter.

"Ginevra!" I scolded, trying not to laugh myself, "That's not funny!"

"Serves them right, if you ask me. All those stupid blood purist ideals."

I shook my head at her, trying to keep the smile off my face and failing miserably.

"What if that's what Pansy did to Malfoy in Fourth!" she cackled, "It would explain so much!"

At that I _did _laugh but managed to say, "Nope, we're not giving him that easy of an out. He made that decision all on his own."

"Oh gods, you're so right! Why haven't I pestered him about that yet?" she laughed.

"You'll have to add it to your list." I chuckled, elbowing her lightly.

We flipped through a few _Witch Weekly _articles before she spoke up again.

"Did Malfoy ever tell you what Lucius said to him when you two got back last week?"

I sighed, taking a rather large gulp of my wine before saying, "No. He said that he needed time to figure some things out. He hasn't been into work either."

I hadn't really pushed the issue because it seemed like whatever Lucius had told him had messed with him. It wasn't that he'd necessarily been _distant_, because we talked practically every day, but I hadn't seen him since we'd been back from Romania.

"What? Why won't he tell you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Do I need to talk to him?"

I smirked but shook my head, "Maybe it just doesn't concern me, Gin."

At that she snorted, "Please, you know damn well it concerns you. He did everything but put your bloody name in that letter."

"He'll tell me when he's ready. I'm not going to push him to do anything."

"Do you trust him?" she asked seriously, her blue eyes piercing in a way that only hers could be.

I really thought about her question. Did I trust Malfoy?

"Yeah, Gin. I do."

She nodded, seemingly deciding to drop the subject as she said, "If Harry tells you about proposing you _have to _tell me."

I laughed, "Not happening, Gin."


	20. Clear the Air

**HPOV**

It was almost an hour past the time I was _supposed to _leave work, but since Malfoy wasn't back until tomorrow - from _whatever _he was doing - I was trying to get ahead. He wasn't there to shoo me from the office, and it wasn't like the first Scylla report for the Ministry was going to write itself.

And the proposal for a new tier of elven rights _certainly _wasn't going to edit itself.

I was also trying to distract myself from what could've been keeping Malfoy so busy - for the past _eight days _\- that I hadn't seen him at all. I didn't think it was anything to do with us, but it was hard to be one hundred percent convinced when all of this had happened after his father explained...well..._whatever _it was that he explained regarding me.

Before I could think too much on it, there was a light knock on my door.

_Who was even still here? _

I stood and pulled open the door and had to school my features quickly, as it was none other than Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Granger." she said, breezing past me and into my office as though she'd been here a million times.

"Uh...hi, Mrs. Malfoy." I said slowly.

What was she doing here?

"Malfoy's not here." I tried, attempting to get her to explain what she was doing.

"I'm aware." she said, sitting in the chair that Malfoy occupied most days, "Have a seat, Miss Granger."

Her tone was nice enough, voice soft and well practiced after years of pureblood etiquette I was sure, but there was an edge to her voice that was unmistakable. It was the same edge she'd had at dinner.

I did as she said, taking my seat across from her and waited for her to speak. There was no way I was going to say anything first. She obviously knew Malfoy wasn't here, so she'd come to see me.

After hours.

"I assume that you've seen Draco since last weekend."

I tried to keep my face impassive as I said, "No, he's been busy."

She seemed to study my face for a moment, looking for some sign that I was lying if I had to guess.

"He hasn't contacted you?"

"We've spoken every day."

What the hell was she getting at?

"Look, I don't have time for these pleasantries." she said, her eyes narrowing as she leaned forward, "Where is my son?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shaking my head, "He lives with _you_."

"He hasn't been home in almost a week. You know that as well as I do. What did he tell you?" Her voice had taken on a rather...intimidating edge, but I'd be damned if I let another Malfoy make me feel inferior.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about." I said tersely, "I haven't seen Malfoy since we came back from Romania, and he certainly hasn't said anything to me out of the ordinary."

She suddenly slammed her palms down on my desk, the abrupt move making me jump as she half-shouted, "If you expect me to believe that he didn't tell you of our plans then you must think me daft!"

_Their plans? Whose plans? Her and Malfoy? Her and Lucius?_

This had to have something to do with why Malfoy had been practically AWOL the last week, but I'd figured he was at the Manor. If Narcissa was here, with no idea where he was, then I was even _more _confused.

I said nothing, not that she seemed to notice as she'd begun pacing the small space between Malfoy and I's desks. I halfway thought she'd forgotten I was even there - she was _pissed_.

"Lucius just _had _to tell him. Everything would've worked out _perfectly_. But no. Of course not!" she nearly shrieked, throwing her hands into the air, "And now Draco is just _gone_. I've not heard a _peep _from him - and Salazar only knows what that idiot husband of mine said to him anyway."

Her raving was reminiscent of Bellatrix in the worst ways, and even though I _thought _I was over it, her shrill, escalating tone and manic movements were enough to put me right back in the Manor. Right back under her wand.

_Get a grip_.

"I don't know what you're -"

"Yes you do!" she shouted, rounding on me, "You and all your high and mighty _heroine _glory just couldn't _stand _my interference. My methods. You convinced Draco to _abandon _me just like you tricked my husband into fawning over you at _Chateau!_ All of this is _your fault_!"

Her interference? Her methods? Lucius was _fawning _over me? Merlin, she must've lost her mind.

I stood, keeping the desk and my chair between us as I said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what you think I know. I didn't -"

"Stop lying you stupid mudblood!" she screeched, pointing her wand at me, "It's all your kind ever does. Lie! Steal! Cheat! Salazar forgive me for ever trying to force the two of you together!"

I couldn't even listen to what she was saying. I was so focused on her wand, firmly pointed at me, and all the memories that were flooding back to me. Would she curse me? Would anyone know if she did?

She began pacing again, every once in a while remembering that she'd taken her wand off me and pointing it right back for a moment again. I knew that I should've been listening, but at this point I had a fairly good idea of what Lucius would've told Malfoy.

She'd been interfering in our relationship - to what degree I didn't know - and apparently Lucius had been in on it for a while before deciding to tell Malfoy. It made sense that the letter he'd written said he needed to explain something. It also seemed that whatever Lucius had told Malfoy made him leave the Manor - or at the very least avoid his mother.

That still left the question of why _I _hadn't seen him either.

Regardless, I was more concerned with leaving my office unscathed at the moment. My wand was perched on my desk, and I knew that if I grabbed it I could apparate quick enough. The second she moved her wand away from me again, I snatched mine from the desk, ducking down to avoid whatever nasty spell she'd lobbed my way, and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**DPOV**

I don't think I'd ever apparated anywhere faster in my life. It was a miracle I didn't bloody splinch myself.

Granger had sent her bloody _patronus _to me telling me that my fucking mother had showed up at the office ranting and raving and that she needed me at hers _immediately_.

The second I popped into the middle of her living room she had her arms around my shoulders, her face buried in my neck as she nearly choked the life out of me.

And I let her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing in her comforting scent and asked, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head, her response slightly muffled against my skin as she said, "No, she had her wand out - she was waving it around half the time and pointing it at me the other half."

"She _what_?" I asked, holding her back by her shoulders so I could look her over.

"She didn't actually do anything, but she had it out." she said softly, her eyes glued to the buttons of my not-so-crisp Oxford, "She thought that I knew where you were. Thought that I knew about whatever Lucius told you."

My blood was _boiling_. My mother had lost her fucking mind.

"I'm going -"

"Don't leave." she said, throwing herself back into my arms, "Please stay with me."

I wanted to ask her what exactly my mother had said, what she'd wanted, but I knew now wasn't the time. It was clear her nerves were shot.

One thing was certain though, I needed to tell her what my father had told me.

The only reason I'd kept it from her was because I wanted to have everything set up at the Wiltshire property, but things were close enough to done that telling her now wouldn't ruin the surprise.

Well, unless this entire revelation ended our relationship.

So I'd lied. There was _another _reason I'd kept it from her.

_I was bloody terrified of losing her_.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to." I murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "But I assume you want to know what Lucius told me. What my mother was talking about."

"Where you've been." she added.

I nodded, "Where are your roommates?"

"Ginny had her first official practice game so the boys went to watch her."

I tugged her onto the couch with me, and she tucked her head under my chin, one arm draped across my stomach as she said, "You don't actually have to tell me where you've been. I just need to know what she was talking about. She was ranting and raving so I couldn't follow a lot of it, but she said that she had been interfering and that Lucius had gone and told you."

I released a deep breath before I said, "She was. I guess they technically both were. My father knew what she was doing and didn't stop her for a while. She's the one who got me the position at the Ministry as your assistant. She talked to Nott and Zabini about inviting you out to the bar that night."

Granger nodded slowly, though she looked skeptical, "None of that is really that bad, Malfoy. What aren't you telling me? Why was she trying to get us together in the first place?"

I ran my free hand through my hair, ignoring the first part of her question as I said, "They knew that being with you would better the Malfoy name. Our reputation. It was all just a power play for her. For both of them at the beginning, I guess."

"I see." she murmured, leaning away from me a bit.

"Don't do that, Granger." I said, taking her hand in mine, "I swear I didn't know until we came back from Romania. None of that matters to me. You know that, right?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and I felt like my heart was going to come out of my mouth with how furiously it was beating.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked softly, her eyes not meeting mine.

_Fuck me. _

"I...I told my father that I couldn't stand to be around my mother after..."

"After _what_, Malfoy?" she snapped, "_What did she do?_"

"Nothing. It's what she was _going _to do, Granger - but I swear to you she didn't.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't tell me what's going on _right now _I'm going to -"

"She was going to give us both a love potion."

There. The words were out.

"She...she wanted to..._what_?"

Granger looked like she was going to be ill, her face nearly as pale as mine as she began shaking her head, "That is so wrong. This is _so wrong_."

"Granger -"

"How do you know she didn't?" she asked, eyes wide as she looked at me, "How do you know that she didn't do it at dinner already."

I shook my head, taking her hand in mine as I said, "Granger, I _know _that she didn't. I've literally been pining after you for longer than I'm even willing to admit to myself."

At my words her lips parted slightly, a rosy tint staining her cheeks as she whispered, "I didn't think you pined for anybody."

"You make me do all sorts of things I don't usually do - and Granger..._Hermione_, I'm so glad that you do."

She smiled, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me senseless before pulling away for a moment to say, "I still want to check for any traces of that stupid potion in either of us."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't have a problem with that."

I pulled out my wand and held it out to her, not realizing the significance of the gesture until I looked at her face.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, eyes slightly wider than usual.

I nodded, a small smile on my face, "Go on."

She took my wand, murmuring a quick spell over both of us, and when nothing happened she was satisfied.

"Would you like to know where I've been all week?" I asked, smirking at the sparkle in her eyes.

I loved it when her curious nature shone through.

She nodded and I couldn't help but smile.

I took my wand back from her, holding out my other hand as I asked, "Up for a little trip?"


	21. A Home in the British Countryside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed your Thanksgiving (or just regular weekend if you're not from America). I'm back with another update!
> 
> Enjoy!

**HPOV**

Malfoy and I landed in front of a beautiful old home in the countryside. It was bigger than any home I'd ever stayed in, but it was significantly smaller than Malfoy Manor.

_Significantly. _

There were no houses to be seen either direction and what looked to be a smaller forest lie a few acres behind the house.

It felt quaint and homey and _comfortable__._

That likely had something to do with the lack of human sound or smell - it was nice spending a majority of my time in London, but I loved being away from it all in places like this. For as far back as I could remember, I'd stayed at a little lodge for two weeks out of the year with my parents. It was a feeling that just instantly sated the rather vicious homesickness I'd felt since sending them away.

"Whoa," I murmured, following Malfoy to the front door, up the cracked stone steps framed by wildly overgrown bushes with beautiful violet flowers, "Who lives here?"

He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, "I do."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"You _live _here? Since when? How? What happened to the apartment? I thought -"

I was interrupted by Malfoy's laugh as he said, "One question at a time, Granger. Come on."

I followed him inside, surprised by how warm and welcoming the inside was. I knew he didn't decorate the Manor - and I had no way of knowing what it even looked like now - but I still thought he would choose to furnish his own place in a similar way.

I had been _so _wrong, though. The colors were warm tones of brown and cashmere - from the dark wood floors to the walls to the furniture - everything was _bright_. Sunlight streamed in through multiple large windows, but Malfoy didn't give me time to look at much else.

"I'll give you the full tour later." he murmured, taking my hand in his and leading me toward the back of the house.

He seemed nervous, which was strange. I had no idea what he had to be nervous about considering the house was beautiful - and it was his anyway, what did my opinion matter?

"Malfoy -"

"Don't say anything yet." he said, pulling a hand through his hair again, "I might lose my nerve if you do."

I frowned, "Lose your nerve?"

"Granger," he groaned, abruptly stopping and facing me, "_Please_."

I rolled my eyes but nodded, miming zipping my mouth shut with my free hand. He snorted but continued, eventually opening the back door onto a large deck that overlooked acres of greenery.

"How much of this do you own?"

"A few hundred acres around." he said, tugging me over to the sturdy wooden railing.

Lightly trailing the fingertips of his free hand across my brow and down my cheek he whispered, "_Visus_," pressing a kiss to my forehead before saying, "Look through the small gap in the trees."

I knew the spell Malfoy had used well - increasing one's eyesight during the war had come in handy more than once - so I wasn't surprised when I could see clear across the vast field to the tree line.

"What am I looking f-"

_Oh my gods. _

I couldn't stop the gasp that choked past my lips, my fingernails biting into the wood of the railing as I tried to rationalize what I was seeing. That _couldn't _be what I thought it was.

"This isn't real." I whispered, afraid to take my eyes off the small opening in the trees. Off the brilliant purple eyes staring back at me.

He couldn't possibly have done this.

_Couldn't possibly_.

"After all the trouble I went to, I assure you it's more than real." he said wryly, and when he placed his hand over mine I finally met his gaze.

"Why would...how did you...are you telling me Brill lives here now?"

He nodded slowly, obviously gauging my reaction - though why he thought I would be anything other then _ecstatic _about this was beyond me.

Before I could register what I was doing I threw my arms around his shoulders and pressed my lips against his, showing him what I _for once _couldn't express with words - that this was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me, that I had no idea how I'd ever be able to appropriately thank him for this.

That I very well might be, just a bit, completely, head over heels in love with him.

"I take it you're not upset then?" he asked softly, his arms around my waist as he supported most of my weight against him.

"Upset? Are you mad? This is - this is - _thank you_, Draco."

* * *

**DPOV **

I _loved _hearing my given name on her tongue.

It was also a straight line to my cock, which was now aching to be buried in her warm cunt - but now wasn't the time. I knew that Brill could see us, knew that Granger was here, and was literally just waiting for her to call him over.

And I hadn't gone and done all this - let alone to have him _living _here - for him to end up despising me. I knew that dragon's were territorial, and Brill had clearly claimed Granger as his human, as family, and just because he seemed to accept me now didn't mean he wouldn't _accidentally _burn my house down in the middle of the night.

Not that that was something I was paranoid about.

At all.

"Well go on." I said, pressing one more kiss to her lips before nodding my head toward Brill. "You know he's waiting for you to call him over."

Her eyes widened comically as she asked, "You let him this close to the house?"

I snorted, "Not when I was alone, but I trust him with you...and my house." I added with a smirk.

The way her eyes lit up with the bright smile on her face filled my chest with warmth I couldn't recall ever feeling before - and it was _nice_.

Way more than nice, if I was being honest with myself, which was something I'd been trying to do lately. I'd be an absolute idiot if I didn't realize that Granger was the best thing that had happened in my life.

Seeing her happy genuinely made _me _happy, and I couldn't help the surely idiotic grin that was plastered on my own face.

"Brill!" she shouted, quickly moving off the deck and onto the lawn.

I watched as the massive dragon launched into the air, landing in front of her seconds later.

Without waiting she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he purred.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she gushed, "Are you enjoying it here?" she asked, laughing when he snorted.

I didn't know whether that was good or bad, but he seemed comfortable enough around me.

I'd told him that Granger was coming, that she'd be around, but it wasn't like I knew if he understood me or not. Seeing her though - seeing them together - it was obvious that he was more comfortable and happy than he'd been when I'd first brought him here.

"I'm sure he's enjoying it better now that you're here." I said with a chuckle, moving to stand beside her.

_I could certainly relate to the sentiment. _

Having her here in _my _home was better than I could've imagined it.

"How did you get Charlie to agree to this?" she asked, her fingers trailing over Brill's snout as she looked to me.

"Far more convincing and groveling than I'll ever admit to." I said wryly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of my lip.

Charlie had been hesitant to say the least, but I'd taken him out to the property early last week and he'd helped me set up a few things to make it comfortable for Brill. After explaining that I was doing all of this for Granger - and pointedly ignoring the shit eating smirk on his face at my admission - he'd agreed to transport Brill and sign everything over. I just had to get Granger to sign the paperwork confirming her as Brill's owner, which I was sure wouldn't be a problem.

"You're truly amazing, you know that?"

I snorted, choosing not to acknowledge her words as I summoned the contract of ownership parchment and a quill, "There's one thing left to do so that it's official."

She took the paper from me, her eyes widening as she read it over, "This is really happening?"

I nodded, handing her the quill as I said, "If you want it to."

"I feel bad." she said with a frown, twirling the quill between her fingers.

I arched an eyebrow in question and waited for her to respond.

"You...I mean you've done so many amazing things for me...and now Brill is _living _here - that's so much responsibility to put on you."

"Well," I smirked, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "I guess that means I'll be seeing a lot of you."

She laughed, swatting my chest with the parchment, "You're really serious about this? You're really doing this for me?"

Before I could stop myself, the words were out, "I think I would do nearly anything for you, Granger."

Her eyes widened and I immediately wished I hadn't said that. I wasn't an idiot. I knew that we hadn't been dating nearly long enough for a revelation like that, but _Salazar_, was it true.

Before I could try to take the words back, she was speaking.

"Malfoy, you don't...I...don't know what to say." she said softly, the knot in my stomach only intensifying. "I keep thinking that we don't know each other well enough, that not enough time has passed, that I shouldn't - _couldn't _\- possibly feel as strongly as I do, but you just...you make it seem like none of that matters at all."

_Wait...what was she saying? _

She shook her head, smiling slightly to herself as she met my gaze again, "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you either, Malfoy."

_Fuck_.

Instead of following my whirring thoughts, I pulled her forward into a kiss, sliding my hands into her hair. The way that she instantly relaxed into me would _never get old_, and the little mewls and sighs she made were sure to be my undoing one day.

_But what a way to go. _

* * *

**NPOV**

Why I'd ever thought that a mudblood tainting the family line was acceptable was beyond me.

My son was _gone_, probably holed up in some horrid flat with her, and the worst part was _I'd _pushed them together. _I'd _brought this filthy mudblood into Draco's life only to have her take him away.

This was _not _the plan.

Neither was her turning my husband against me.

I mean how _preposterous. _She was _nothing_.

Why Lucius had taken a strange liking to her got under my skin more than I'd ever admit, but it didn't matter.

None of it did.

I was going to make sure that Lucius was well and truly on my side again and he'd help me break the two of them up. Set Malfoy up with a beautiful, respectable, _pureblooded_ witch who deserved to carry the Malfoy name - and his children.

It wouldn't be the immediate launch in reputation that I'd hoped for, but it would do.

Malfoy's were resourceful if nothing else, and clawing our way out of the mud was more than possible - I'd unrealistically hoped that using the mudblood was a good idea, but I'd certainly learned my lesson.

I rose from my spot on the chaise in the west sitting room and headed toward the library.

I needed a bit of information on the Unforgivables to make sure Lucius wouldn't waver in his loyalty again.

No husband of mine was going to be a mudblood sympathizer. I'd make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, what is Narcissa planning?


	22. Big Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this story!

**DPOV**

"Granger, you really don't have to do this."

I bit back a laugh as I watched her, a stripe of flour on her cheek as she attempted to follow my directions for Shepherd's pie. I'd told her that I didn't mind cooking, but she'd been adamant about learning.

Apparently not being good at something that _I _was good at was "_incredibly _irksome".

Thirteen year old me would've rejoiced at the idea, now it was just _slightly _funny.

"I'm going to get this." she huffed, blowing an errant curl from her face, "I'm a _muggleborn _for crying out loud! I should be able to cook. You cook, and you don't even use magic!"

I couldn't suppress my chuckle this time, moving to stand beside her as I said, "Not everyone's good at everything. I really don't mind cooking."

She frowned but I nudged her shoulder with my own a I said, "In fact, I rather _like _cooking for you."

"Really?" she asked, clearly skeptical, "Why?"

I smirked, leaning forward to brush my lips against her ear as I said, "Because watching you eat my food is erotic, Granger."

The sound of her breath hitching made my smirk widen, my arm sliding around her waist as I continued, "Watching you wrap that sinful little mouth around a fork...watching how much you enjoy it...it makes me _hard__, _love."

"_Malfoy_," she gasped, "Stop trying to seduce me. You're going to make me ruin something."

I would've been put out had I not known how much I affected her, so instead of telling her that it was certainly _already _ruined, I bit my tongue.

"As you wish, Granger." I joked, stepping away from her to watch from the barstool.

When she finally put the pie in the oven - and was distracted by cleaning the utter _mess _she'd made of my kitchen - I sent a quick wandless, nonverbal spell to fix what I knew she'd done wrong.

If she noticed I'd done anything she didn't mention it, coming to wrap her arms around me after she'd scourgified the counters.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

I shrugged, "I guess I haven't really given it much thought."

It was only the third of December, and as far as I was concerned I was staying here - my mother's annual Christmas dinner be damned - because after everything there was _no way _I was going to that.

"I know you don't want to go to the Burrow." she started, fidgeting with the button of my shirt, "But I was thinking - if you weren't doing anything - that we could...I don't know...do something?"

I chuckled, winding my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. This beautiful witch wanted to spend Christmas with me?

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Granger, but I don't want you to give up going to the Burrow for me."

She shrugged, a smile on her face as she said, "I see the Weasley's all the time."

"You see me all the time too as of late." I said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"True," she conceded with an overdramatic sigh, "I suppose I'll just go to the Burrow and you can -"

"I'm not telling you to go, Granger." I said with an eye roll, "But if you _want _to go, I shouldn't be the reason you don't."

She sighed, sliding her hands into my hair and tugging me down so that we were nearly face to face, "I want to spend Christmas with you, Draco Malfoy, and if you make me say it again _you're _going to the Burrow."

I laughed, closing the small gap between our lips before whispering, "I'd like to spend Christmas with you too, Granger."

"It'll be Brill's first real Christmas!" she squealed excitedly, nearly knocking me off balance as she relaunched herself into my arms.

I caught her with a slight _oof_, managing to ask, "How do you celebrate Christmas with a dragon?"

She frowned, seeming to be lost in thought as she debated my question.

"I don't really know." she finally conceded, "But it doesn't matter. If nothing else I know he _loves _watermelons."

I blinked once. Twice.

"Watermelons?"

She nodded, obviously oblivious to how funny that statement actually was. A dragon who loved watermelon. I didn't even know dragons _ate _watermelon, let alone _loved _them.

"Over the summer I was eating some while I was watching him and two other dragons - Grell and Nila - and he came over, sniffed my bowl and then took a piece with his tongue. Once he realized he liked it I gave him the rest and made a point to bring him some practically every day."

"You're adorable, Granger." I chuckled, tugging her against me more firmly when her cheeks began to flush pink.

"Shut up." she muttered, burying her face in my neck while her fingers held onto my shirt.

And I had no idea what it was about this moment - this seemingly insignificant moment in my kitchen laughing about her incredibly _Granger-like _nature - but that's when it hit me.

I fucking loved her. There wasn't a doubt in my mind about it, and it was both terrifying and _exhilarating_.

She was still a know-it-all, still drove me up the wall with her incessant need to uncover life's secrets - even the most mundane of them - but fuck it all, I bloody _loved _her.

Did she feel even _close _to what I felt? I really had no idea. It seemed unlikely considering her practical nature.

Salazar forbid I told her, she'd probably launch into an explanation of how unlikely that was given the amount of time we'd been together - hell it wasn't even like we'd been friends for years before. There were probably a million things I didn't know about her and a million more that she didn't know about me, but somehow none of that seemed to matter.

What I felt for her was as real as the air I was breathing, as real as her, right now, burrowed against my chest.

I was so bloody fucked.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Can I talk to you for a second, Mione?"

I looked up from the book I'd been reading on the couch, finding Harry standing just inside the living room, his cheeks flushed a light pink.

Immediately interested, I shut the book and motioned him over, "Of course. What's up?"

He moved to sit beside me, clearing his throat as he awkwardly fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"I...I did a thing."

I arched an eyebrow, already imagining that I knew what this _something _was. I had to fight the smile from my face as I asked, "What did you do?"

He cleared his throat again, running a hand through his already disheveled hair as he said, "Well, you're my best mate, you know? And...well, I wanted you to know before anyone - Ron's absolute shite at keeping secrets anyway - so uh," he paused, pulling a small, black velvet box from his pocket, "I'm going to ask Gin to marry me."

I couldn't stop my squeal of excitement. They were getting married!

"Oh my gods! Harry! This is amazing!" I gushed, crushing him in a hug that he returned with a laugh.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean you think she'll say yes?"

I rolled my eyes, slapping shoulder lightly as I said, "Harry James Potter, you know that she's going to say yes. She loves you to bits! I've never seen a more perfect couple."

And I meant it. Harry and Ginny were like..._fated_. It was written in the stars or something.

He grinned, bumping my shoulder as he thanked me.

"You know," he said slowly, "And if you tell him I said this I'll _vehemently _deny it, but you and Malfoy...you two are perfect for each other."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at his words.

"What?"

He sighed, looking down at the jewelry box in his hand as he said, "I wish that you could see the two of you together. It's like you move with each other."

I frowned, not following.

"I've only been around the two of you together a handful of times, but even from the very beginning it was as if the two of you gravitated toward one another. Malfoy's always got a an eye on you, even from across a bloody room. You smile every time you look at him. You guys don't even realize you're doing it, but you are. I never thought I'd say this, let alone be _okay _with it, but I think you two are good for each other."

_Were _we like that? I honestly had no idea.

Besides, why were we talking about me anyway? He was getting bloody _married_.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting on." I said awkwardly, clearing my throat before pasting a large smile on my face, "So when are you going to propose?"

He smiled, earlier conversation forgotten as he said, "She's got her first match this weekend. I was planning on asking her at dinner the night before."

I immediately shook my head, "No way. You know how Gin is. She'll be totally distracted the entire time, and she's got enough on her plate trying to prove herself during this game."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically as he said, "Oh, Merlin. I didn't even think about that. See! This is why I have to talk to you about these things first."

I couldn't help my laugh, and he laughed with me, bumping my shoulder with his, "Seriously, though. What am I going to do?"

He and I both knew that Ginny was one for _extravagant _displays of affection. It was one of the only _real _differences between us. I would cringe at the idea I was about to give Harry, but I knew that Gin would love it.

"Christmas is coming up."

For a moment he just stared at me blankly, but suddenly realization dawned on his face.

"That's kind of brilliant." he said quietly, a smile spreading over his face, "You're brilliant."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "That's what they tell me."

After thanking me again he stood, off to do some much needed planning on his part.

I couldn't help but be excited for them. Ginny was going to lose her mind.

And finally knowing something she didn't was a nice touch, too.

* * *

**LPOV**

Avoiding my own wife was a low I didn't truly expect. I was Lucius _fucking _Malfoy.

But here I was, in a bloody _pub_, surrounded by drunk _buffoons _while I waited for it to be late enough that Narcissa would be asleep.

As I was jostled by yet another of said drunk buffoons, I found myself thinking that it would've been easier to have been having an affair. Certainly less irritating and _far _less invasive.

I clutched the glass of well-aged fire whiskey a bit tighter in my hand, resisting the urge to say anything, and glanced at my wristwatch again.

_11:45_.

If I knew Narcissa, which up until a few months ago I _thought _I had, I'd say she was getting ready to leave her book behind and head to bed. Just a few more minutes.

My mind wandered to Draco and his witch, as it often did nowadays, and I couldn't deny that it made me want to smile.

I didn't, but that wasn't the point.

He was happy for probably the first time in over a decade, and it was..._nice_.

The thought alone was odd, but I couldn't deny the truth in it. I had spent so much time up Voldemort's arse that I'd completely forfeited not only my happiness, but that of my son as well. The fact that we still had any sort of relationship was nothing short of astounding.

And far more than I deserved. Of that I was certain.

I took a drink from my glass, staring at the amber liquid as my mind continued to mull over the situation.

I was well aware that Narcissa wasn't just going to stop. I'd been avoiding her for that exact reason. I didn't want to be a part of her schemes anymore, whether they were _for _or _against _the young couple. If Draco truly did love the witch, which I strongly suspected he did, then he'd stop at nothing to prove it to her everyday.

None of that was to say that I particularly _liked _Miss Granger, but she wasn't anything like I'd assumed her to be. She was quite brilliant, and her points on dragons had been rather insightful. She held her own against Narcissa and I, which was more than I could say for most people. She had, at the very least, earned an open mind from me.

I glanced at my watch again - _12:07_ \- drained the remainder of my fire whiskey, and stood from the bar.

With any luck, Narcissa would be in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Christmas in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lucius...you're in for it now...

**LPOV**

The room was dark as I stepped through the floo, so I took care not to rattle the grate as I stepped over it. I couldn't deny the relief that swept through me, though of course it was short lived.

"Where have you been, Lucius?"

I couldn't see her, but knew it was Narcissa from somewhere further in the room to my left. I turned slowly, slipping my hand into my robes for my wand.

"Ah, ah, ah," she tutted, my wand flying from my fingers and - likely - into hers, "Is this any way to treat your _wife_? Like some common _whore_? Like someone you only indulge when it _suits you_?"

Her voice reminded me of her sister Bellatrix, and I hated her for it. It was no secret that the Black family had suffered from delirium for _centuries_, but I couldn't help but feel that she'd done this to herself. She'd _made _herself crazy with all of this scheming and manipulation and _Salazar, _I hated her in this moment.

"I haven't done anything, Cissa." I said tiredly, "I was at a pub for a drink."

"Avoiding me!" she said shrilly, her voice now to my right.

I didn't deny her words, there was no point.

"You and Draco have just _abandoned _me over some disgusting little mudblood _filth_ and you expect me to just sit back and do _nothing_? No, Lucius." she said coldly, her voice slithering around my body in a way that made goosebumps rise on my arms.

This woman was _not _my wife.

"So," she murmured, drawing out the word, "I'm going to give you a chance to make it up to me."

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose as I asked, "And what would you have me do?"

At that she laughed, the sound a loud cackle in the otherwise silent room.

"Lucky for you, it's very simple." she said, voice directly in front of me now, "Since you fawn over the mudblood so much, since you think she's just _so brilliant_, you're going to polyjuice yourself to look like Draco. I don't care what you do with her, but at the end, you break her heart."

I had been shaking my head before she'd even finished talking. There was absolutely no way that I was doing that. I certainly hadn't been _fawning _over Miss Granger and I _most certainly _didn't want to impersonate my son around her.

All of this was just so wrong.

"What's so wrong with letting our son make his own decisions?" I asked, "It was your idea to get them together in the first place."

"Yes," she snapped, "And you didn't agree with my methods. You _told him_. But truthfully I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have realized what a disgrace I was being to the Malfoy-Black name by trying to set my darling son up with such _garbage_. Our ancestors would be rolling over in their graves, Lucius, and you know it."

I did know it, but I didn't care. While watching Draco's infatuation with the witch grow into something _more_, while seeing him actually _happy_, I realized that I didn't quite care who he was with so long as she made him happy. After everything that the war had taken from him - his _childhood_ \- I owed him so much more than this.

_We both did. _

"I'm not going to break that poor girls heart, Narcissa, and certainly not polyjuiced as our son." I said resolutely, "She didn't ask for any of this."

"That _poor girls heart_?" she shrieked, something - likely a crystal decanter - hit the wall and shattered as she continued screaming, "Am I the only one who sees reason? What is _wrong _with you? She's _nothing_. She's lower than the _dirt _on our _shoes_, yet you choose _her _feelings over _mine_?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I started, "I am not choosing -"

"Enough," she snapped, and suddenly the room was bathed in light, "I wanted to give you the choice, but clearly you've chosen wrong, so I'm making the decision for you."

_Oh gods. _

"Narcissa, what have you done?"

* * *

**HPOV**

"Has Harry been acting strange to you?"

I arched an eyebrow at Ginny and asked, "No, why?"

She sighed, glancing over at Harry and Malfoy across the room before whispering, "He's just been off lately. I'd think he was planning something, but Ron would've ruined it by now - and there's no way he'd do anything without telling him, right?"

I shrugged, focusing on hanging Christmas ornaments on the tree as I said, "I don't know. We all know Ron can't keep a secret to save his life. Maybe Harry just didn't tell him."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Well then he would've told _you_."

I pasted the most surprised look I could muster onto my face as I said, "He hasn't said anything to me, Gin."

It was clear she didn't believe me, but before she could call me on it, Malfoy and Harry were standing next to us.

"How does it take two capable witches this long to decorate a tree?" quipped Malfoy, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

I snorted and Ginny said, "Because we're doing it the _fun _way. By hand. No magic allowed."

I could _hear _Malfoy's eyes rolling, but he said nothing, simply squeezing me a bit tighter.

"It reminds Mione and I of being back home." said Harry, shooting me a grin as Gin and I continued hanging ornaments.

Malfoy pressed one more kiss to my temple before he and Harry made some unbelievable excuse about getting more decorations and left.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked, eyes narrowed at the doorway they'd just left through. I knew that they got on fine, but they didn't _hang out. _

Gin shook her head, "I have no idea. It's rather odd though, isn't it?"

I couldn't stop my snort as I agreed, "Odd isn't even the word."

Once we'd finished the tree and hung some twinkling lights around the living room, we retired to the couch with a bottle of wine, the boys still nowhere in sight.

"You know, since you're not coming to the Burrow, we'll have to do an early Christmas here." she said, taking a sip from her glass as she smirked at me over the rim.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm surprised you're not still trying to guilt me into bringing Malfoy."

"We both know that was never going to work." she laughed, "But seriously. We all have gifts for each other, and since you're not going to be there we have to do it before. I even got Malfoy something."

I wasn't able to keep my laugh in, "You got Malfoy a present?"

"You get Harry a present!" she defended, crossing her arms.

"Harry's one of my best friends, Gin." I snorted, "We've been getting each other Christmas gifts since before we knew you, remember?"

She sighed dramatically, "I'm sure he'll hate it anyway. Do you know how difficult it is to buy something for Malfoy?"

I groaned, leaning back into the couch as I said, "Trust me, I know. I haven't gotten him anything yet. I'm so worried that he won't like whatever I get him - because what do you get someone who can literally buy himself _anything_?"

Gin smiled sympathetically, patting my hand, "He'll love whatever you get for him because he loves _you_, Mi. He -"

"Oh not this again." I huffed, "I'm vetoing this subject of conversation."

Before she could say anything else Harry and Malfoy stumbled through the floo, green dust clinging to their winter robes.

"And where have you two been?" asked Gin, eyebrow raised and arms crossed as she stared them down.

"I'd hate for you to make me ruin a surprise, Ginevra." said Malfoy wryly.

Her ears perked up and she asked, "A surprise for who?"

The smirk on his face was sinful as he shrugged, shooting me a wink before dropping down onto the couch beside me.

"Oh come on!" she groaned, turning her attention to Harry, "You know I hate secrets."

Harry scoffed, taking a seat next to her as he said, "No, you love secrets, you just hate when _you _don't know them."

"That's not the point Harry Potter!"

I laughed, tugging Malfoy up from the couch as I said, "We'll leave the two of you to this riveting argument. Gin, I expect a call if you badger it out of him." I added with a wink.

I was curious about what the two of them had been up to, but I knew that if anyone could get it out of Harry, it'd be Gin.

I just hoped he didn't spill the proposal secret.

* * *

**DPOV**

I hadn't realized how important all these muggle traditions would be for Granger, but _obviously _they'd be important. She didn't have her parents and these things were all she had left of them.

When Potter and I had left Grimmauld Place we'd come back to the Wiltshire property. He'd given me every muggle cookbook for Christmas dinners known to man - and thank _Salazar _he'd highlighted things he knew she loved. He'd also mentioned that I should invite her to make the dessert with me - it was apparently the one thing Granger _could _do well, by following her mother's recipe.

I'd stopped him at wanting to set up a larger than life Christmas tree in the foyer though. Some things just _weren't _going to work.

Compromise, though.

I hadn't asked, but Potter had offered a few ideas for what I could get her for Christmas - mostly jewelry related items, which I supposed made sense considering he was literally giving Ginevra an engagement ring as his gift.

Surprisingly enough, I already knew what I was giving her - and okay, yes, one of those things _was _jewelry, but the other was so perfectly Granger that I knew she'd love it far more than any sparkling crystals I could put on her.

"Have you spoken with your parents at all since moving here?" she asked, dipping her finger into the sauce I was working on.

I shook my head, swatting her hand away with a chuckle as I said, "I spoke with my father a few times. Not at all with my mother."

"Do they know you're not going to Christmas?"

"I'm sure they've inferred it."

She rolled her eyes but dropped the subject, instead asking, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." I said honestly, and by her look of surprise I could only smirk wider, "You, under the tree, in nothing but a green bow for me to unwrap."

Her cheeks blazed a beautiful pink, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth as she asked, "What do you _actually _want, Malfoy? We can sort through your ribbon fetish later."

"That is what I want." I said, wrapping my free arm around her and tugging her into my side as I continued stirring my sauce, "There's nothing you could get me that's better than just _you_, love."

If she hadn't looked at me with _that _smile, I would've been embarrassed by my cheesy words, but she _was _looking at me with that smile.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, my fingers drawing soft circles on her hip underneath her thick sweater.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, glancing down at her.

She shook her head, a few strands of hair that had fallen from her bun swishing around her face, "Nothing. I don't need anything."

"I didn't ask you what you _needed, _Granger, I asked you what you _wanted_."

"The answer's still the same." she said with a chuckle, "You've already done so many amazing things for me - I mean Brill is the best Christmas gift I ever could've asked for."

"He wasn't a Christmas gift." I snorted, "I did that because you were both happier together."

"Regardless," she said with a smile, "It's more than I would've ever asked for."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not getting you something regardless."

"Can I ask for the same thing you want?" she tried with a smile, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I chuckled, "As enticing as I'm sure I'd look in nothing but a ribbon, you can't just steal my idea, Granger. Besides, it's very taboo to get _and _give the same gift."

She rolled her eyes but huffed out a resigned sigh.

"You'll love what I get you." I said softly.

"I don't doubt that. Just don't go spending -"

"Nope," I interrupted, "Not letting you determine a budget for this."

She laughed, leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to my lips, before hopping up onto the counter to the right of the stove.

"Fine, but it better not be something ridiculous."

At that _I _laughed. Full on, loud, belly-laughed.

"Love, I'm a _Malfoy._ Ridiculous seems to be in my nature."


	24. Caught

**HPOV**

I had been waiting about fifteen minutes before my floo finally lit up and Malfoy stepped out.

"Merlin, what took you so long?" I asked with a smirk, grabbing my purse from the table by the door, "We're already late."

"Sorry." said Malfoy, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the living room.

"Come on." I said with an eye roll, pressing a kiss to his cheek and tugging him back toward the floo.

"The Burrow!" I shouted, and a few moments later we were tumbling out of the fireplace at the Weasley's - and of course everyone was already there.

I'd promised Ginny that we would do an early Christmas at the Burrow since I wouldn't be there on the day - and as long as no food was served and he wasn't expected to stay for more than two hours, Malfoy had agreed to tag along.

"What took you two so long?" asked Gin with a laugh, making room on the couch for the two of us.

"Malfoy showed up fashionably late." I said wryly, smirking at Malfoy at having said hello to Molly and Arthur.

Not that he would've noticed, he was too busy looking around the Burrow. I elbowed him in the side and he said, "Yeah, that was my fault."

I frowned and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said, "I didn't expect -" he stopped himself, shaking his head, and didn't say anything else.

"Didn't expect what?" I asked softly. I knew that he hadn't been _thrilled _about coming here, but I'd definitely told him what to expect.

Besides, Bill and Percy weren't even here, so it was _less _hectic than it would've been had they and their families come as well.

Malfoy simply shook his head and said nothing, his eyes fixed on the Christmas tree in the center of the living room.

Ginny shot me a questioning look, but I simply shrugged. I had no idea what was going on with him today. Maybe something had happened with his parents?

"Well, people have already started opening presents - Ron and the twins couldn't wait - so here." said Ginny, handing me two wrapped gifts, "They're from Harry and I."

I smiled and pulled the gifts I had brought with me out of my pocket and quickly un-shrunk them, handing one to Gin, one to Harry, and then floated the rest of them in front of the corresponding Weasley.

Ginny's gift was a beautiful cashmere sweater that was probably the nicest thing I owned, and Harry's gift was a book I'd had my eye on for _months_ on Dragon reform, but it'd been _way _out of my budget.

"These are amazing! You guys really shouldn't have." I said, hugging them both. After they'd opened their gifts - a new set of quidditch gloves for Harry and a magical picture frame for Gin with all of us in it - Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Alright, Malfoy. Don't say I never did anything nice for you."

She reached over me, handing Malfoy a small wrapped box that he hesitantly took. Instead of opening it, though, he simply stared at it before glancing up at Gin.

"I didn't get you anything."

She rolled her eyes, "Shocking. I knew you wouldn't. Open it."

Malfoy shook his head and said, "I don't want this."

"Malfoy -"

"Can we go? I have to talk to you." he interrupted, setting the gift on couch beside him and standing.

I was thankful that Harry and Gin were the only two who were witnessing this - the rest of the Weasley's caught up in their presents.

"Don't be a git, Malfoy." said Harry, "You only just got here."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could say anything I stood, "What is going on with you? You said that you were okay with coming here."

He snorted, "There's no way I would say that."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Yes you did. What are you on about?"

"Can we go?" he asked again, crossing his arms as he looked over at the fireplace.

"You can go." I said, sitting back down, "I'm not leaving."

It seemed like he was releasing a deep breath through his nose before he asked, "Well will you join me in the kitchen for a moment, Hermione?"

I frowned, watching as he disappeared around the corner toward the kitchen.

I could count on one hand the number of times he'd called me Hermione, let alone, how did he know where the Weasley's kitchen was? He'd never been here before.

"What's crawled up his arse?" asked Gin, snatching the still-wrapped gift from the couch.

"I have no idea." I murmured, "I'm going to talk to him."

I walked into the kitchen and found Malfoy leaning against the counter staring off into space, but he quickly snapped out of it once he noticed me.

"What's going on with you tonight?" I asked, "Gin was trying to do something nice for you and -"

"I don't care." said Malfoy, moving to face me completely.

"What do you mean you don't care?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down as I moved to stand in front of him. "You two have been getting on great and -"

"I couldn't care less about any of your friends." he snorted, arms crossed over his chest.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This didn't seem like Malfoy at all. His eyes were devoid of any of the warmth I'd come to expect there - in fact, even during the War he'd been more life-like than this.

"In fact," he said with a smirk - a smirk that _wasn't _his - "I couldn't care less about you either, Mudblood."

"_What_?" I gasped, taking a step away from him. "What are you -"

"My mother was right about you, you know?" he taunted, matching each of my steps until I was back against the opposite counter, "You're not worthy to kiss the ground I stand on."

His mother?

Suddenly there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Malfoy would never say anything like that to me. After everything, I _knew _that he wouldn't agree with his mother. Not after what she'd tried to do - not after what he'd done _because _of it.

I had no idea if she'd cast an Imperious on him or if this was someone else entirely simply polyjuiced to look like Malfoy.

One thing became painfully obvious in that moment, though - either way, this was _not _Malfoy.

* * *

**NPOV**

"You've absolutely lost your mind!"

I laughed, watching as Draco struggled to free himself from the chair I'd bound him to as soon as Lucius had brought him back to the Manor.

"No, dear. It seems I'm the only one who's still got any sense left." I said easily, trailing my fingers over his cheek, "Your father had to be..._persuaded _to assist me, but that's no matter. Soon enough you'll all see things the _correct _way again."

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

"Your father is breaking your Mudblood's heart as we speak. Once that's done, the two of you will take this beautiful potion," I said, motioning to the sparkling purple vials sitting on the tea service tray by the door, "And we can forget that any of this ever happened."

_I would fix everything. I would have my family back. _

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "You don't have to do this, Mother."

"Oh my dear boy, of course I do. A mother always knows best - and I know I've mucked it up by sullying our name with the likes of _her_, but I'm fixing it. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" he shouted, struggling against the binds once again, "How can I trust you? You're taking _everything _from me."

Before I realized it, I struck him across the cheek, grabbing his chin as I spat, "She is _nothing_. How _dare you_ spew such utter _rubbish_."

"You don't get it." he snapped, shaking my hand off, "I _love her_, Mother."

I gasped, taking a few steps back.

He _loved her_? How? Salazar, all of this was my fault.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I don't believe that."

He snorted, the red handprint on his face a stark contrast to his pale skin, "Believe what you want - you've clearly gone mad - but it won't change the facts. I _do _love her, and regardless of what you do, she _will _find a way to fix this."

"You give her too much credit." I scoffed, moving to leave the room. I had more to do.

"You don't give her enough."

* * *

**DPOV**

My mother had lost her bloody mind.

Completely. Bloody. Mental.

I had no idea what my father was planning on doing to Granger - I didn't think that my mother would've ordered him to kill her, but could I really be sure about that after everything?

I mean she'd fucking _kidnapped me _for fuck's sake.

The panic I felt at losing Granger was more intense than anything I'd felt before - it nearly made me sick. If anything happened to her -

I couldn't think like that.

I needed to focus. I needed to get out of here and find her.

The only plus side to this entire situation was that we were supposed to have been at the Burrow tonight, so she was still safe. She had to be.

It was obvious that the only way I was getting out of here was with wandless magic, and I _was _fairly good at it, but if I was going to be able to break whatever spell my mother had used was another matter entirely.

I started flicking through a mental catalog of spells, trying each one, but getting nowhere.

_Fuck_.

How the fuck was I going to get out of here? I couldn't just wait for my mother to get back. I couldn't wait for whatever my father was going to do to Granger. The absolute _helplessness _that I felt was disgusting. It took me back to the War. Back to watching her.

I would _never _be that weak again.

What if I could conjure a patronus?

I scoffed at the idea almost as soon as I'd thought of it. I'd never managed to manifest a patronus, what with never having a memory happy enough to create one.

Although, since having met Granger, it felt like I had plenty of those happy memories.

With one more useless tug on the binds at my wrists I made up my mind.

What was the harm in trying?

I closed my eyes and focused. I thought about Granger and all the time we'd spent together. I thought about how happy she'd been when I'd gotten Brill back for her. I thought about how excited she'd been when her Shepherd's pie had come out right - even with my help. I thought about the moment in my kitchen when I realized I loved her.

And then I felt it. The slightest pull of my magic, and when I opened my eyes, there it was.

_My fucking patronus. _

I almost laughed with relief. I had _finally _conjured my patronus.

It was a small, wispy dragon that stared back at me with wide eyes, obviously waiting for my message.

"Find Hermione Granger." I said, watching as it hovered in front of me, "Get the Aurors. I'm at the Manor."

There was so much more that I wanted to say, but I knew that I needed to keep it short.

With a small nod of my head, my patronus took off, leaving me alone once again.

Only this time, I had some hope. My mother might underestimate Granger, but there was no way I was going to make that same mistake.


	25. A Goddess of Vengeance

**HPOV**

"Harry, I'm telling you, that's _not _Malfoy."

"Well who is it then?" asked Harry, glancing toward the kitchen where I'd left 'Malfoy' under the pretense of saying goodbye to everyone - but with my doubts, there was no way I was going anywhere with him.

"I don't bloody know, but I'm telling you -"

I was interrupted by a patronus - an adorable little dragon - floating right in front of me.

"Get the Aurors. I'm at the Manor." sounded out from the small patronuses mouth, and I felt my stomach drop to my feet.

"Oh my gods." whispered Ginny, trying to keep her voice down. They were the only two who I'd told about my suspicions, not wanting to ruin the night for the rest of the Weasley's, and in that moment I was incredibly thankful.

"I told you!" I hissed at Harry, watching as Malfoy's patronus disappeared.

He held his hands up and had the good sense to look guilty as he said, "I'm going to get Ron and we'll go to the Ministry to get a group of Aurors together."

"What do you think is happening to him?" asked Gin, eyes wide as we watched Harry cross the living room to Ron.

I didn't even want to think about it.

"I don't know. Nothing good." I muttered. "This is going to take too long."

I watched as Ron and Harry ducked off into the floo and made up my mind then.

"It won't take -"

"I'm going to the Manor."

"What?" gasped Ginny, grabbing my arm as I moved toward the fireplace. "You can't! You have no idea what's -"

"If he sent me that patronus - if he wants me to involve _Aurors _with his mother, then something _bad _is happening, Ginny. I can't just stand here and wait. What would you do if it were Harry?"

She looked conflicted, her eyes moving between me and the kitchen before she said, "Okay, you go. I'll keep fake Malfoy busy - but Hermione,"

I met her eyes as she whispered, "Be careful."

I nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before whispering _Malfoy Manor _and stepping through the floo.

I hadn't been to Malfoy Manor since that day during the war, but as soon as I landed inside the entryway I knew where I was. To the right, behind the large wooden doors, was the drawing room.

_Had they fixed the chandelier? _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, forcing myself to focus. I needed to find Malfoy.

Ignoring the drawing room door, I moved left, listening for any sound that could tip me off to where he was - but the large house was eerily quiet.

How had I thought this was going to work? The Manor had an excessive amount of rooms, and there was no way I had the time to search all of them.

I closed my eyes and decided to try and use my magic. It wasn't like I could send my patronus, because if I did and he was with his mother she'd immediately know, and right now the only thing I had on my side was the element of surprise.

Instead, I decided to try and find his magic. We'd learned in Hogwarts that everyone had different magical cores that _felt _different, and considering I knew Malfoy and his magic fairly well at this point, I hoped that I'd be able to pick up on it.

For a while I felt nothing, but just as I was about to give up, I felt the tiniest blip of magic - _his magic _\- coming from somewhere further in the Manor.

I moved up the staircase, following the feeling as it continued to get stronger, and ended up outside a dark wooden door at the end of the hall. I pressed my ear to it, but couldn't hear anything.

I was positive that Malfoy was behind this door, so gripping my wand firmly, I slowly pushed the door open.

I saw him instantly, magically bound to a plush office chair, and as his eyes met mine I felt calm for the first time in _hours_.

Before he'd fully said my name I was standing in front of him, my hands flying over his face as I asked a million questions.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did she do? Who was that at the Burrow with me? Where's your mother? Have you -"

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he interrupted, eyes flicking back behind me toward the door, "I told you to get Aurors, not risk yourself by coming here."

"Did you honestly expect me not to?" I asked incredulously, "Harry's at the Ministry getting a group of Aurors together, and I wasn't about to sit around and do nothing."

I moved behind him to work on the bindings at his wrists as he softly said, "You're completely barmy, love."

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of my lips, but before I could say anything the door flew open.

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew from my hand as Narcissa stepped into the room, a crazed smile on her face that reminded me _spot on _of her sister Bellatrix.

It made me nauseous.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked, eyebrow arched as she walked further into the room.

"Stop it, Mother." hissed Malfoy, "Just let her go."

"Or what?" she asked sweetly, head cocked slightly to the side, "It seems the both of you are rather helpless at the moment."

Malfoy struggled against his binds as he cursed, "Dammit, Mother. Let her go!"

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her cold gaze on me, "Come here, mudblood."

Everything in my body was screaming at me not to move, but the second she pointed her wand at Malfoy, I knew there was no way I could.

"Granger, don't." he snapped, "She won't hurt me."

I scoffed, the bruise on his cheek not lost on me as I said, "I don't believe that, and neither do you."

I moved around Malfoy's chair, but before I could ask her what she wanted, a searing pain ripped its way through my body. I dropped to my knees, the shrill screaming only _just _registering as my own.

_Crucio_.

I knew it well by now.

"Don't you see, Draco?" asked Narcissa, momentarily letting up on the curse so that I could choke in gasps of air, "She'll never be more than this. She'll never be powerful enough to stand in the face of a _Malfoy_."

I had no idea what Malfoy said, if anything, because the searing pain was back. I vaguely noticed that she kicked me so that I was on my back, some sort of magic keeping me there when all I wanted to do was curl into a ball.

I knew that I was still screaming, but it all seemed detached - like I was underwater. The only thing that was in crystal clear focus was the feeling of being burned alive. I was _on fire_.

It was exactly as I remembered it.

_Granger, come on! _

I tried to focus on the voice, but I had no idea where it was coming from and what it wanted. I just needed this pain to stop. Merlin, why didn't she just _kill me _already?

_Don't think like that._

I was losing my mind. I had to be. The voice in my head sounded like Malfoy.

_Focus, Hermione!_

I tried, managing to turn my head to the side just enough that I could see him - though he was pretty blurry.

_You're stronger than she is. I **know **you are. Use your magic, Granger. **Fight back**_ **.**

Stronger than her? Was he mental? I wasn't stronger than -

_Yes you are._

* * *

**DPOV**

I wanted to kill my mother.

She was literally torturing the woman I was in love with _feet _away from me, and I couldn't do anything but try to use legillimency on her.

I looked at Granger and knew that unless I could get my mother to stop for a moment, there was no way she was going to even _try _using her magic.

"You're right!" I shouted, barely heard over Granger's pained screams.

My mother immediately stopped, turning to face me with an appraising expression.

"And what is it that I'm right about, Draco?"

I forced myself not to look at Granger, but I still spoke into her mind, _You can do this, Hermione. I know you can. _

"Where's Father?" I asked instead, "He should be here too."

If she thought there was anything odd about my request, she didn't show it. Instead, she murmured an incantation and a few moments later _I _was stepping through the floo.

Salazar, I hoped Granger knew that hadn't been me. Had my father done anything to her?

It was clear that he was under the Imperious - yet another of my mother's many offenses - as he stopped in front of her, expressionless.

"What's the point if he's not going to understand anything?" I asked, "Or are you going to keep him cursed forever?"

"Of course not." she scoffed, picking up one of the three vials that sat on the tea service cart. "Drink this." she said, handing one of the potions to my father, which he drank without question and slowly returned to looking like _him _instead of _me_.

"Incarcerous." she murmured, pointing her wand at him and binding him to one of the chairs to her right, opposite where Granger was lying on the ground. Once he was bound, she lifted the Imperious with a swish of her wand.

"Now, you were saying?" she asked, turning her attention back to me.

I was too focused on my father, though, watching as he slowly seemed to realize what was happening.

"Narcissa, what the hell is -"

"Quiet now, Lucius." she said sweetly, "I've had quite the tiresome day and -"

"Is that Miss Granger?" he interrupted, eyes wide as he looked at Granger on the ground.

_Fuck, was she still alive? _

She wasn't moving. Why the fuck wasn't she moving?

"Draco, are you alright?"

My eyes snapped over to my father, and I nodded, "I'm fine."

"He's agreed with me, Lucius." my mother said smugly, completely ignoring Granger's presence. "He wanted you to be here so that he could tell you as well."

My father's eyes narrowed, and though he didn't look at me as he spoke, I knew he was addressing me, "Whatever Draco has to say to me, he can say when he's not bound to a chair."

My mother scoffed, pointing her wand at him as she said, "You know, Lucius, you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Before she could do _whatever _it was she was planning on doing, her wand flew from her hand and into Granger's.

_She was alive. T_ _hank the gods, she was alive. _

"I think _you're _the one causing all the trouble, Narcissa." she said, and though her voice was hoarse and shaky, she was _radiating _power. There was a golden glow around her body, sparking whenever she moved - and _Salazar, _her hair was nearly floating around her face, literally swirling with her magic.

She was beautiful.

"How dare you!" shrieked my mother, "Give me my wand _right now_!"

Granger shook her head, snapping the piece of wood between her fingers and dropping it to the ground, "I think you've done enough ordering people around."

"You are _nothing_." hissed my mother, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back. Before I realized what was happening, I felt the cool metal of something sharp press against my throat.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" shouted my father, the rattling of his chair the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"If this is how the mudblood wants to play, I have no issue." spat my mother, "She's ruined my son, ruined my husband, ruined our family name - I'd be doing all of you a favor by just ending it."

Suddenly things around the room started shaking - or was it the entire room? - and for the first time since the War, I saw fear on my mother's face.

I could still see Granger out of the corner of my eye, and in that moment she truly looked like a goddess.

"I'll only ask you once." she said, her eyes sparkling gold as she glared at my mother, "Let him go."

I could feel the shaking of my mother's hand, but she shook her head, "You are _not _more powerful than I am."

Granger didn't say anything else, but she didn't have to, because a second later I _felt _her magic surge forward, shoving my mother back and slamming her into the wall on the far side of the study.

She didn't take her eyes off my mother, but I felt the binds at my wrists disappear, and by how quickly my father was up and moving, she'd don the same for him.

His eyes flicked to me momentarily, but I was already moving toward Granger, so he busied himself with my mother.

"Granger," I murmured, my hands sliding to her cheeks, her magic tickling my skin - and _fuck_, she was alive, she was _here_, and she was so fucking strong. "Hermione,"

And fuck everything, but my voice cracked on the word - I couldn't believe that she was _alive_.

_And mine. _

"You're bloody brilliant." I whispered, relaxing into her touch the second her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she choked out, tears immediately falling down her cheeks, trailing over my fingertips, "I was so scared that you -"

"Shh," I said softly, pulling her against my chest, "I'm okay. We need to get you to -"

Before I could finish my sentence, the entire room was filled with Aurors, shocked at the fact that everything was, for the most part, taken care of.

_No thanks to them_.

"We need to get you to St. Mungos, love."

"Mione?"

We both turned, finding Potter with his eyes wide as he looked between the two of us.

"Why would you just how up here?" asked Potter, rushing forward to inspect Granger. "You could've gotten yourself killed! What the bloody hell happened?"

The last part of his question was directed at me, but all I said was, "I need to get Granger to St. Mungos."

"Why?" asked Harry, but his eyes widened almost immediately as he took in her light tremors. "Oh gods, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Kingsley wouldn't listen to us and I just - I'm so sorry."

And he really _did _look sorry.

"It's not your fault, Harry." she said softly, "I think I should sit down though. I don't feel so..." she trailed off, swaying to the side, and I immediately caught her, hoisting her up into my arms.

"Clear a way!" shouted Potter, making a path to the fireplace, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I simply nodded, letting Potter toss the floo powder down as I shouted out our destination.


	26. Siobhan Kolgrim

**DPOV**

The healers had managed to get Granger fixed up for the most part - there was only so much one could do for a Crucio victim - and they'd run a few tests as well. Granger had wanted to know what was going on with her magic - not that I blamed her. I'd never heard of a muggleborn witch having _that _kind of power.

Then again, it was safe to say that most of what I knew about muggleborns was absolute shite anyway.

So here we were, Granger with a death grip on my hand as we waited for St. Mungos magical specialist to explain what was going on.

"How much do you know about your family's lineage, Miss Granger?"

This specialist - Dr. Greene, if I remembered correctly - looked to be around 40 with smile lines and a calming demeanor. He sat in the chair opposite the hospital bed where I'd joined Granger, a clipboard in his hand as he looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Not much." she said with a shrug, "I'd never traced my family back further than my great grandparents."

Dr. Greene nodded, a small smile on his face as he said, "Well, I think this will be of some interest to you then."

He handed her a sheet of parchment, a spiraling family tree on it, that ended with her name. So who -

"Holy shite, Granger."

She looked to me, confusion clear as day on her face, "What?"

"Siobhan Kolgrim is considered one of the most powerful witches in the _world_. She started a rebellion against the church during the Burning Times and managed to save thousands of accused witches."

Her eyes widened almost comically and she looked to Dr. Greene, as if for confirmation.

"Mr. Malfoy's right." he chuckled, "Siobhan leveled an entire village in her rage after one of her daughters had been burned at the stake. It's what spurred her into action. The story goes that she called upon a horde of dragons and they came and wrought havoc with her. She's a major reason why we still have magic today, actually."

Granger shook her head, staring back down at her family tree as she asked, "How many of my family members were witches or wizards? My parents were certainly muggle."

"The magic started to taper out here," he explained, pointing midway into the tree, "Siobhan was dead and over time people just forgot the ways, married other families, but that didn't mean that magic wasn't still in there. I would assume that your magical core was the first one in generations that's been strong enough to handle Siobhan's magic."

She shook her head again, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to find words.

"What does this mean?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Miss Granger. You're a very powerful witch. I'd be surprised if there was much you couldn't do."

"What about restoring memories? Memories that I took." she asked quietly.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly before Dr. Greene was speaking.

"It takes specialists months, even years to restore obliviated memories. I'm not saying that you _can't_, but it would be difficult."

She just nodded, blinking her eyes a few times before looking up between the two of us and smiling, "Well at least this explains it."

I smirked, turning my attention to Dr. Greene as I asked, "Is she free to go, then?"

He nodded, "We didn't have to do much - the affects from the Crucio had been mostly burned off by your magic. You're cleared to go home."

"Thank gods." she muttered, thanking him again before tugging me out the door.

"Do you want me to take you to Grimmauld Place or -"

"Can we go to yours?" she interrupted, "I want some time to sort through all this Siobhan stuff without having Harry, Ron, and Ginny asking me a million questions."

"Of course." I said easily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You know I love having you at mine."

She smiled, leaning into me as she asked, "How are you? I mean with everything...?"

It was a valid question. My mother had completely lost her mind and was now certainly facing serious time in Azkaban - or in a mental health facility. At the moment I wasn't really sure which I hoped for her. The sight of Granger being tortured - _again _\- right in front of me wasn't something I was going to forget.

_But_, she was still my mother, and I _knew _that she hadn't always been like...like _that_.

"I'm good, Granger." I said honestly, "You're okay, I'm okay, my parents are okay, and the fact that my mother's going to get whatever the Wizengamot decides is fair...that's something she brought on herself."

She nodded, biting her lip before saying, "We should probably go to Grimmauld Place so you can find out what's going on with -"

"No," I interrupted, "We're going to mine. I'm going to make you the perfect soup for this shite day, we're going to hang out with Brill, and you're going to _try _not to drive yourself insane researching Siobhan."

She laughed, wrapping her arm around my waist, "That does sound pretty perfect actually."

* * *

**HPOV**

"It's strange to think Christmas is two days away." I said, curled up on Malfoy's couch with a book he'd gotten from the Manor's library on Siobhan Kolgrim.

Ever since I'd found out about her - about _me _\- I'd been reading anything and everything I could get my hands on. She had been a fascinating woman, going out of her way to advocate not only for accused witches, but anyone who the Church looked down on and treated poorly.

She'd apparently had a special affinity with dragons, and after she'd called the horde to destroy the town, her and her other daughter had left with them - _riding the dragons_. She did a lot of great work for the magical community, but she was pretty feared by most village-folk - and for good reason, honestly. She was an incredibly powerful, _vengeful _witch, and if you weren't ready or willing to treat those with magical bloodlines fairly...well she had no problem dealing with you.

There was a part of me that couldn't understand her harsh nature, but a larger part certainly could. I'd faced adversity throughout my entire time at Hogwarts for being a muggleborn - and particularly during the war - and there had certainly been more than one occasion where I'd let my anger control me.

I couldn't help but wonder if her magic was part of the reason why I felt so strongly about magical creature rights, or if it was _because _I felt so strongly about them that I'd gotten her magic.

Regardless, finally having an answer for my seemingly out of control magical outbursts was a _relief_. It was great knowing that there wasn't anything wrong with me - the opposite, in fact.

"Speaking of Christmas." started Malfoy, moving to join me on the couch, "I was wondering if you'd like to help me make dessert. Potter might have mentioned that your mother used to make something that you're actually capable of cooking."

I laughed, bumping his shoulder with my own as I said, "I'm getting better!"

He snorted, a smile still on his face as he said, "I'll give you that, but you're no Ramsay."

"Oh, and you are?" I asked with an eye roll.

He ignored my dig and threw an arm around my shoulder, tugging me into him as he re-asked his earlier question, "So will you help me with the dessert? I'd planned on making it myself and surprising you with it, but I didn't want to risk mucking it up."

In moments like these I realized how sweet Malfoy really was. He was constantly going out of his way to do nice things for me - things that I never would've asked anyone for.

"Of course I'll help." I said, curling into his side and wrapping an arm around him.

We were silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence as the fire roared in front of us.

"I really enjoy having you here, Granger." he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto my face at his words, because I honestly felt the same way. Being with Malfoy was _easy_. He made me happier than I'd been since before the War, and I honestly couldn't picture my life without him anymore - the fact that it'd only been 4 months since we'd really known each other didn't seem to matter at all.

"I was dreading Christmas." I said quietly. It would be the second Christmas I hadn't spent with my parents, but the first one I'd been immersed in the war. This one, though, wouldn't give me any distractions and I'd been truly dreading it.

Malfoy's arm tightened around my shoulders but he said nothing, letting me continue in my own time.

"I knew that I could go to the Burrow - probably would've as well - but the thought alone was exhausting." I took a deep breath, reigning my emotions back in check. I _wasn't _sad, so I _wasn't _going to start crying. "Without my parents, Christmas just isn't...it isn't..." I cleared my throat, feeling myself getting choked up regardless thinking about them in Australia with no memory of me.

"Hermione," he said softly, "You don't have to -"

I shook my head, sitting up so that I could face him and take his hand in mine, "I know that I don't have to. I just - I _need _to." I said firmly, "I'm truly _grateful _to have you in my life, Malfoy. You -"

"Stop it, Gra-"

"You're so much more amazing than you give yourself credit for, Draco." I murmured, holding fast to his hand even as he dropped his eyes from mine. "You've done so many things that I would've never expected, never even _asked _for - yet you seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it. Merlin, you're the only one who's _ever _been able to connect with my magic and calm me down."

At that his eyes did flick to mine, the look of surprise clearly written across his face, "What?"

I nodded, "I don't know what it is, but something about your magic - about _you _\- you just seem to know me."

I watched the small smile tug up the corners of his lips and pushed forward.

"I guess all of that is just to say that I'm really looking forward to Christmas with you."

Without a word he slid his free hand to the back of my neck, pulling me forward into a soft kiss.

"You know that I'm not...I'm not great with words. Not like this." he said, running a hand through his hair as he huffed out a breath.

"You don't have to say anything to -"

"I know that I don't have to." he said, mirroring my earlier words, "But I need to. I - this is -" he cursed, shaking his head at himself as he started over, "I've never felt like...like _this_ with anyone before, and it's odd. It's odd and sometimes infuriating and bloody _terrifying, _but I wouldn't change it for anything. I wouldn't change _us _for anything."

His words surprised me, though after everything I suppose they really shouldn't have. He was constantly proving to me how he felt with his actions, but something about hearing him express it - especially when I knew how uncomfortable sharing things like that made him - seemed to make it more real. Tangible.

Morgana, I really did love him.


	27. Three Simple Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a lovely holiday with their family and/ or friends.

**LPOV**

The Manor had always been quiet, though now it was exceptionally so.

After spending a few days being questioned by the Wizengamot about my involvement with Narcissa's plan - and having been found free of guilt - I was back at the Manor in time to spend Christmas alone.

It wasn't something I'd ever really considered - let alone something that I thought would bother me - but here I was, and it _did _bother me.

It's not as though holidays were a very celebrated time, but Narcissa and Draco had always been here.

I took another sip of the fire whiskey I'd been nursing for the better part of the hour and closed my eyes as I relaxed back into my chair. It wouldn't be so bad, really. It was just another day after all.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there before the floo roared to life, but it certainly wasn't long enough for me to understand why Miss Granger was now standing in the sitting room.

Sitting up straight I arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "Miss Granger, to what do I owe this visit?"

To give her credit, she didn't look _that _uncomfortable - which made one of us. I owed this small woman a lot more than a simple apology, and even that I couldn't force past my lips.

She cleared her throat and walked closer, holding out a basket filled with what looked like rather expensive - for her - whiskey, a small wrapped present, and some kind of baked _something_ on a plate.

I stood as well, decades of engrained etiquette not allowing me to remain seated.

"I brought you a small Christmas basket, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join Draco and I for Christmas."

"Pardon?"

I couldn't have heard her correctly. There was no way that this young woman - who had been tortured in my home _twice _\- was asking me to join her for Christmas dinner - let alone bringing me a gift basket.

"I figured that you'd be spending it alone since Draco will be at mine and Narcissa...well," she cleared her throat and continued, "I just thought you might like to be around people."

I had no idea what to say. Never in a million years would I have expected for Miss Granger to take it upon herself to invite me for _anything_, let alone for Christmas at her home. It seemed ridiculous for me to accept, but I found myself wanting to.

What right did I have to deny this obvious olive branch she was offering me? After everything?

"Don't feel obligated." she said, pulling a scrap of parchment from her pocket and handing it to me. It had her address on it - Grimmauld Place. "Malfoy doesn't know I'm asking you, but I know he'd like for you to be there." After a short pause she met my gaze and said, "We both would."

Without waiting for my answer she walked back over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder before saying, "Dinner's at three."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Are these honestly the only wine glasses you lot own?"

I turned from where I was setting the table for three to look at Malfoy. He was in the kitchen holding up a well-worn set of wineglasses that obviously didn't suit the Malfoy standard.

I snorted and said, "If it bothers you so much, transfigure them. They were Molly's for the longest before she gave them to Ginny."

He rolled his eyes but didn't transfigure them, setting three of them on the table before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Do you think he'll come?" I asked, straightening out one of the placemats.

He shrugged, attempting to look unconcerned even though I knew he wasn't, "I guess we'll see."

When I'd first told him that I'd gone to the Manor to invite Lucius he was less than pleased - not with the invitation but that I'd gone to the Manor alone. Even with his mother locked up - for now - he didn't like the idea of me there alone.

And honestly, I hadn't felt particularly comfortable, but for some reason I trusted Lucius.

In the end he'd admitted that it'd be nice if his father came. Going from having every Christmas spent with his parents to having neither of them were something I could relate to - and if I could do anything about it, I was going to.

A light beeping from the kitchen signaled that the turkey was ready, and Malfoy went to grab it. I followed him, taking the sides and setting them on the table too - mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, baked macaroni, and stuffing.

Malfoy placed the turkey in the center of the table while I grabbed the bottle of wine he'd brought over and set it on the table as well.

"Okay, I think that's everything." I said, looking over the assortment of food one more time. "I'll grab the dessert later."

Malfoy nodded, pulling out my chair for me with a small smile as he said, "After you."

I smiled back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips just as the floo roared to life.

"I apologize for my late arrival."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the sight of Lucius Malfoy - finest robes perfectly tailored - as he stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He was holding a small bouquet of purple hyacinths and daffodils in one hand and an envelope in the other.

"That's alright." I said quickly, moving to take his robes, but Malfoy seemed to snap out of it and moved to take them instead.

"We just got everything set up anyway." I continued, taking the proffered flowers, "Thank you. They're beautiful."

Lucius snorted lightly, sharing a look with Malfoy before he cleared his throat and said, "I assume you are unfamiliar with the language of flowers, Miss Granger."

The way he said it certainly wasn't a question, but I nodded regardless, looking between both men.

Even Malfoy wore a small smile.

"Hyacinths are used to ask forgiveness." said Lucius, uncomfortably clearing his throat, "And daffodils are used to signify new beginnings."

I knew my eyes were wide with shock because I _honestly _never would've expected an apology - let alone in the form of flowers - from Lucius Malfoy.

Though I suppose I never would've expected to be spending Christmas with him either.

"I...thank you." I said softly, "That's very kind of you."

Lucius waved his hand in the air, brushing it off as he turned to his son and handed him the envelope. "This is for you, though I'd rather you opened it after I left."

Malfoy simply nodded, placing the envelope under the Christmas tree.

I quickly moved to put the flowers in a vase, reappearing in the dining room to Malfoy and Lucius awkwardly standing where I'd left them in the living room.

"Well let's eat." I said, hoping to break the tension, "These warming charms won't last forever."

Malfoy seemed to snap out of it, pulling my chair out for me again so that I could sit before he and Lucius did the same.

"Hopefully everything's good." I murmured, looking at the wide array of food crowding the table.

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes as he said, "I made most of it, Granger. Of course it'll be good."

Lucius looked surprised, but didn't comment, choosing instead to dig in - so Malfoy and I did the same.

It certainly wasn't the _most _comfortable Christmas I'd ever had, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought.

Besides, Malfoy was getting to spend the holiday with at least one of his parents, and that alone was enough to bring a smile to my face.

* * *

**DPOV**

By the time my father left it was well past seven - and honestly it'd been _nice_. He'd actually apologized to Granger, made good conversation, and even _debated _with her.

We'd moved into the living room with the bottle of wine I'd brought from mine, discussing everything from the case Granger and I were working on to the future of Malfoy Industries.

"Thank you." I murmured, tugging Granger tighter against my side as we sat on the couch.

"For what?" she asked, her toffee-colored eyes open and curious, "I had a good time."

"No one else would've done this, Granger." I said honestly, "You're amazing."

She blushed at my words, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of my jaw before murmuring, "You haven't opened your Christmas present yet."

I smirked, eyeing her with darkened eyes, but she swatted my shoulder, "Your _actual _present, Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes but stood, grabbing mine _and_ her presents from beneath the tree before returning to the couch.

"Why do I have _two _presents?" she groaned, attempting to whack me with a throw pillow that I narrowly avoided.

"Well, I'm hoping I have two presents as well." I said with a smirk, enjoying the blush that spread down her neck.

"Maybe you do." she simply said, turning her attention to the smaller of the two presents and opening it.

She arched an eyebrow at me as she glanced at the jewelry box she'd unwrapped, "Malfoy..."

"Just open it." I interrupted.

She sighed but did as I asked, flipping open the lid, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Oh my..."

I'd gotten her a silver charm bracelet, a picture of her mother and father the most prominent pieces, along with a small ruby, a small emerald, and a tooth - since I knew that her parents were muggle tooth doctors - whatever they were called.

"Draco, this is..." she shook her head, voice catching in her throat, "Thank you."

She threw her arms around my shoulders, nearly knocking us both off the couch in the process, "Thank you so much."

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head before motioning for her wrist, "Let me put it on for you."

She nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks with her free hand as I secured the bracelet on her opposite wrist.

"It's beautiful. I can't even imagine how much you pa -"

"Don't even start that with me, Granger." I chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips, "You still have one more to open."

She eyed the second gift suspiciously, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It isn't going to explode, love."

She looked as though she wanted to disagree, but didn't, instead opening it, a smile immediately stretching across her face.

"Hogwarts: A History," she laughed, "How'd you know this was my favorite book?" she mused, eyes flitting across the cover before -

"Oh my gods, Draco!" she gasped, jumping up from the couch, "This is _not _a first edition. There's _no bloody way _this is a first edition."

I smirked, "It is."

"You've completely gone _barmy_!" she shouted, launching herself into my arms again and knocking me back into the couch.

I had no idea if she was excited or trying to murder me.

"Are you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset!" she said, sitting up so that she was sat on my lap, her legs either side of my hips, "But I also love it, like you knew I would."

I couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed my face as I said, "I did, but I also thought there'd be at least a minor stinging hex involved."

She laughed, shaking her head before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips, "No, your gifts were way too sweet for me to hex you."

I slid my hands up her thighs, lightly squeezing her hips before pulling her into another kiss.

She indulged me for a moment, but too soon for my liking pulled back, "You still have to open your present."

I suppressed my groan - because the only thing I wanted to do was bury my cock in her warm cunt - and grabbed the present from the coffee table, while keeping her firmly in my lap.

She laughed but didn't protest, simply scooting back a bit so that I could open the gift between us.

I made quick work of the wrapping to reveal a moving picture of Granger.

A moving picture of Granger _slipping out of her clothes._

It took m a second to realize that she was mouthing something and -

"I love you." she said softly, her words matching the movement of picture-her's lips perfectly.

My eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers, shock probably written clear as day across my face as I stuttered out, "You love me?"

Her cheeks were a furious red, her lip caught between her teeth as she nodded, "I do."

She loved me.

Hermione Granger _loved me_.

I slipped my fingers into her hair, tugging her into a fierce kiss before murmuring against her lips, "I love you too. So fucking much."

I heard her breath hitch, but I didn't give her time to say anything, kissing her again, and she moaned, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she slid her tongue along mine.

The kiss was demanding. Heated. _Fucking needy. _

And Salazar did I need her.

I slid my hands to her delectable arse, kneading the plump flesh and causing her to arch into me, rubbing against my straining cock in a way that made me want to fuck her _right bloody now_.

I readjusted my grip on her, standing with the intent to go to her bedroom, but she pulled back, panting against my lips, "Wait, wait."

"Wait for -"

"You _specifically said _you wanted me in nothing but a bow under the Christmas tree, Draco Malfoy, and you're not about to ruin my second present for you." she said, wriggling out of my grasp and putting the coffee table between us.

"Go into the other room. I'll call you when I'm ready." she said with a saucy wink, ushering me from the living room.

I begrudgingly left, but not before telling her she wasn't getting more than five minutes.

Though I had to admit, the idea of her under the tree..._fuck_, I wanted her.

Not even three minutes later she was calling my name, and I nearly darted back into the living room.

"Fuck," I hissed, freezing in the doorway as I took her in.

She was standing on a plush white rug, directly next to the tree, in nothing but a silver and gold ribbon. Her hair was loose around her face, falling in wild curls over her shoulders and down her back and _fuck everything _I wanted her _badly_.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." she said softly, the light blush staining her cheeks letting me know that she was slightly self conscious though gods knew she had no reason to be.

I closed the distance between us, trailing my fingertips over her cheek as I murmured, "You look stunning."

She flushed further, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth again.

"Do I get to unwrap my present now?" I asked, tugging on her chin to free her lip.

"I might hex you if you don't." she said with a small smile, and it was all I needed.

I slid my hands to the first tie at her breasts, tugging the ribbon so that it slid from her body and pooled on the ground at her feet, the only thing between me and her fully exposed body was the small ribbon tied at her hips.

Instead of focusing on that, though, I cupped her full breasts, capturing her moans with a kiss before moving to lick and nip at first one, then the other rosy nipple.

Her hands slid from my hair, moving instead to unbutton my shirt and push it from my shoulders. Her deft fingers also made quick work of my trousers, pushing them down so that I only stood in a pair of silk boxers.

"Malfoy, please." she whispered, fingers ghosting over my boxer-clad cock before sliding beneath the waistband to stroke me.

I groaned, bucking into her touch before pulling the two ties at her hips, finally exposing her glorious body to my gaze - to my _hands_.

I kissed my way down her stomach until I was on my knees in front of her, lightly nipping at her thighs as I caught her heated gaze.

"You have no idea all the things I want to do to you, Granger." I murmured, sliding my tongue along her cunt, the action causing her to spread her legs, one of her hands tangling into my hair.

"Like what?" she asked breathily.

"Like fucking you with my tongue...my fingers. Like watching you writhe in pleasure while I make you come over and over and _over _again."

I slipped her left leg over my shoulder, lightly teasing her clit with my tongue for a moment before continuing.

"Like stretching your tight little cunt with my cock - Salazar, your cunt is perfect." I groaned, burying my face in her dripping pussy in earnest.

She gasped, her hand in my hair tightening as she moaned, "Oh my gods, Malfoy. That feels so good."

Her words simply spurred me on, and I easily slid two fingers into her already spasming pussy. I curved my fingers, repeatedly hitting that perfect spot while I sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh gods," she squealed, her legs beginning to shake, "You're going to make me come."

I wanted to tell her that was _precisely _the point, but that would've meant removing my mouth from her gorgeous cunt, and that just wasn't an option - not that it took long after her words for her to tumble over the edge.

Her legs gave out, though I had just enough time to catch her fall so that she landed in my lap, her body still lightly shaking as she yanked me into a fierce kiss, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

I groaned against her lips, grabbing her hips and moving her back and forth against my aching cock - when had she vanished my boxers?

She didn't give me much time to think about it, because a moment later she shifted and I was sliding into her tight, wet heat.

"_Fuck,_" I groaned against her neck, biting her shoulder as my fingers dug into her arse, "You feel _so fucking good_."

I emphasized the last few words with sharp thrusts up, pulling lovely moans from her pouty lips as she continued rocking above me.

She slid her hands from my shoulders to my hair, tugging lightly to press another kiss to my lips before murmuring, "I love you, oh gods, I love you."

Something about the breathy way she said it snapped something in me, and I immediately flipped our positions, pressing her into the plush white rug. I moved her legs over my shoulders and leaned forward so that I could slide my hands into her hair and fuck her in earnest.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, "Right there!"

I could feel her starting to flutter around my cock, and I knew that there was no way I was going to last.

"Come for me." I groaned, pressing sloppy kisses to her neck, "Come all over my cock, love."

And then she _was,_ and the only thing I could think to say as I came inside her _perfect _cunt were three simple words.

"I love you."


	28. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Sorry this update took so long. Here's a chapter of literally nothing but smut in apology.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**DPOV**

"Granger, you look great, like always. Would you stop fussing? We're already late."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she smoothed her hands over the silver silk dress that I'd wanted to peel off her since the second she put it on. It hugged her frame _deliciously_, and there was no way I was making it through this New Years party without sneaking her away for a moment and shagging her senseless.

I'm sure the thought alone would be highly frowned upon by the brilliant witch in front of me, but I knew that it wouldn't take much convincing. She'd surprised me at the pub when she'd literally let me fuck her at that table - sneaking away for a moment couldn't be _that _difficult to convince her of.

Besides, it was Zabini's party anyway.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." she said, turning to look at herself in the mirror from all angles.

Her hair was piled into an intricate yet somehow slightly messy looking updo, a few curls spilling free and framing her face. The entire back of the dress was cut out, showing off her dragon tattoo - which made me want to fuck her even more - along with an eyeful of her creamy skin. The dress fell just above her knees, the silky material clinging to her curves. The front showed a slight bit of cleavage, enough that the crystal teardrop necklace she wore was framed _sinfully_, and the sleeves were long and made of a sheer silver fabric. The heels that adorned her feet were Gryffindor red - as they most often were - and it did _magical _things to her already perfect arse.

Salazar, why did she want to go to this stupid party anyway?

"You look stunning, love." I said, standing from my spot at the edge of the bed where I'd been watching her, moving instead to wrap my arms around her waist from behind as I pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She smiled, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror as she said, "You don't look too bad yourself, Malfoy."

Her words may have been blasé, but the heat in her eyes spoke volumes.

I squeezed her hips for a moment, pressing a kiss behind her ear as I murmured, "There's no way I'm going to be able to watch you in this little dress all night and not pull you away."

I smirked at the sound of her breath hitching and decided in that moment that I was going to have a bit of fun before the party. We were already late, what was another few minutes?

"Can you imagine it, Granger?" I asked, trailing my hands up from her hips to cup her breasts over the fabric of her dress.

Gods, she wasn't wearing a bra.

She arched forward into my touch, nipples pebbled and pressing against the palms of my hands as I massaged her breasts.

"You look beautiful like this." I murmured, moving one hand to slip beneath the hem of her dress and stroke the lacy material of her panties - panties that I knew were a deep emerald green.

The thought made my cock twitch as I slipped my fingers beneath the waistband to find her already wet.

She was always so fucking responsive.

"Malfoy, we're already late." she panted half-heartedly, "We shouldn't."

"I think we should." I countered, ghosting my fingers over her clit and earning another breathy moan from her as I applied steady pressure, occasionally dipping down to finger her before returning to her clit.

"Oh gods," she gasped, "Malfoy, we -"

Before she could attempt to argue with me again, I spun her around, crashing my lips against hers in a heated clash of teeth and tongues as I pushed her back into the nearest wall, wasting no time dropping to my knees in front of her. Before she could protest, I had the skirt of her dress pushed up over her hips, her panties pulled to the side, and my mouth working over her cunt in quick strokes.

"Oh my - _fuck_, Malfoy!" she gasped, one of her hands immediately going to my hair as she gently rocked against my mouth. "Oh Merlin, that's so good."

Her words just spurred me on further, and I moved my hands to her arse, squeezing the lush cheeks as I pulled her closer, devouring her entirely.

She was chanting a mixture of my name and a slurry of curse words as her body began to tense, and I knew she was close to falling over the edge.

I groaned against her cunt, sucking her clit into my mouth and rapidly flicking my tongue over it. It didn't take long - seconds maybe - before she was coming, my name leaving her lips in a shrill gasp.

She immediately yanked me up, crashing her lips against mine, her tongue exploring my mouth to taste herself there like the dirty girl she was - _my _dirty girl.

It took me a moment to realize that her hands were fumbling with my belt, and I caught her hands in mine as I pulled away from her to say, "We don't have time for -"

"If we had time for that, we certainly have time for you to fuck me into this wall, Draco Malfoy." she said firmly, pushing my hands away as she went back to unbuckling my belt and undoing my trousers.

"Granger -" I was cut off by my own groan as her delicate hands pushed my trousers and pants a bit down my hips, freeing my cock to her exploration.

As she began slowly pumping my aching cock, I couldn't help but buck into her hand, seeking more.

Salazar, I _always _wanted more with her.

She nudged at my shoulders in an attempt to get me to step back, no doubt to drop to her knees like I'd done with her, but as much as I loved her mouth, I didn't want that now.

"I'm going to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours, love." I said with a smirk, "Right up against this wall."

Without waiting for a response I lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and her back was against the wall. I wasted no time slipping into her warm heat, cursing under my breath at how _fucking perfect _she was.

"Malfoy," she gasped, her arms around my neck as I began slow, deep thrusts.

* * *

**HPOV**

I was absolutely certain that no matter how many times Malfoy and I did this, I would never get used to it. I would never become accustom to the utterly _overwhelming _feelings that came with being with him in this way.

And Merlin, I loved it.

"Fuck - oh my gods, right there." I gasped, hardly able to catch my breath as he repeatedly hit my g-spot, his fingers digging into my thighs as he held me up.

"Are you going to come, Hermione?" he murmured roughly, pressing heated kisses to my neck and chest.

"Yes!" I shrieked, the tension in my core exploding as I moaned and shook against him.

He growled, pulling us away from the wall and walking over to his bed. He set me down on the bed, putting a hand on my chest and pushing back so that I was laying flat, surrounded by fluffy pillows and soft sheets, my dress pooled around my hips.

"Malfoy, we really don't have time." I argued, although at this point I really couldn't care less. The way he was looking at me - _Merlin_, sod Blaise's party. The only person I really cared to spend New Years with was right here.

He crawled on top of me, dropping down so that his weight was on his forearms, his hard cock nudging my slick entrance as he said, "We always have time for this...but I can stop if you'd like." The smirk on his face was sinful, and I was done arguing about something that I definitely wanted to do.

"I want you."

"Do you?" he murmured, gently rocking his hips against mine so that his cock slid sinfully against my clit.

I couldn't stop my moan, digging my nails into his shoulders, but I managed, "Fuck the party."

He paused in his rocking, his eyes studying mine intently before he murmured, "You're serious."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded nonetheless.

His groan rumbled through his chest, tantalizingly teasing my aching breasts as he said, "Thank fuck."

He didn't waste anymore time, sliding into me in one slow, deep thrust.

I shattered immediately.

"Oh my _Gods!"_ I shrieked, my body shaking against his as he continued his slow, deep strokes.

"That's right, little witch. Take everything I have to give you." he grunted, his groin stroking my clit in a way that was almost painful, but it was so, _so_ good.

"Malfoy," I gasped, my hands tangled in his hair as he pressed heated kisses against the column of my neck before straightening out and lifting one of my legs over his shoulder.

"_Fuck_," I gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as he fucked me so perfectly.

"Tell me how it feels," he murmured, his fingers digging into my thigh as the other claimed purchase on my hip, pushing and pulling me against him, "Tell me how it feels to have my cock inside your perfect little cunt."

I couldn't help my moans, nor could I keep them contained. With this new angle he was hitting that perfect spot over and over and _over_ again, and the cocky bastard knew it.

"So good, so good, so good." I groaned, moving one of my hands to tease my clit, but he slapped my hand away with a growl.

"No." he said, leaning forward so that his palms were flat on the bed either side of my head, my leg still over his shoulder.

"Please," I begged, my voice foreign to my own ears, "Please, Malfoy. I'm so close."

He groaned, speeding up the thrusting of his hips, slamming into me roughly, and moments later I was seeing stars, my magic crackling around the two of us as he continued slow, lazy thrusts through my orgasm.

"You feel so fucking good coming around my cock." he grunted, his lips pressed against my temple before pulling up and out of me completely.

I immediately missed feeling him, but I didn't get to mourn the loss for long, because once he'd flipped me around so that I was on all fours he was sliding home once again.

He landed a sharp smack to my ass, and it had me gushing onto his cock, surprising both of us.

"Oh, so my little witch really is a dirty girl." he murmured, leaning forward to bite and nip at my neck and shoulder.

When he slipped one hand around me to toy with my clit I couldn't help the sharp gasp of _yes,_ pushing my hips back to meet his harsh thrusts.

"You're so wet," he murmured against my neck, "So hot, so tight...so fucking perfect. _Mine_."

He emphasized the last word with a particularly hard thrust that nearly had me coming undone again, but he abruptly pulled out, spanking me a few times before he was pushing back inside.

He was absolutely driving me insane. He was so in tune with my body that I really couldn't believe it - but after all this time and the way our magic was flowing around us was proof enough.

Suddenly he wrapped my hair around his fist, tugging so that my back was pressed against his chest as I balanced on my knees. I threw one arm around his neck, the other against his hip.

He let go of my hair, sliding an arm around my stomach to hold me against him as the other toyed with my breasts, pinching plucking, molding -

"You feel so good, so fucking good." I panted, my head falling back against his shoulder.

He used the opportunity to kiss and suck at my neck, his fingers digging into my skin in a way that I knew would leave bruises - and I wanted every single one of them.

"I want you to come for me, Granger." he groaned, sliding the hand that'd been on my breasts down between my legs, stroking my fevered flesh in rhythm with his frenzied thrusts, and I didn't stand a chance.

My body arched against his, his name falling from my lips in a scream as I shook against him. I could feel myself drenching his impossibly hard cock and the mattress below us, but before I could be embarrassed about learning I was a fucking _squirter,_ Malfoy was snarling behind me.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ you're so fucking perfect. Oh my gods."

I thought for sure that he was going to come then, but he pushed me forward, off his cock, before grabbing my ankles and flipping me over as though I weighed nothing.

He dipped his head between my legs again, stroking the fevered flesh with his tongue - and I couldn't breathe.

Everything was so intense and sensitive and - _Gods_ he was going to make me come again.

He ate me like a man starved, like he wanted to invade every bit of me so that no part of my body didn't bear his touch, his claim.

I couldn't keep my hips from jerking off the bed, and instead of pinning me down as he usually did, he simply slipped his hands to my ass, holding my hips off the bed and up to his face as he continued feasting on me.

Moans and gasps fell from my mouth in equal measure, the pleasure almost blinding as he drew little figure eights over my clit.

"Draco, oh my gods, Draco." I gasped, vaguely aware of my magic lashing out and shattering something - a picture? a glass?

I had no idea. I could't focus on it.

My entire body was drawn so taut that I thought I'd cry if he stopped.

With his fingers digging into the soft cheeks of my ass, his mouth hungrily kissing, nipping, and licking my cunt, I came - _hard._

The growl of delight that rumbled through him only made me wetter, and I couldn't stop myself from yanking him up to me.

"You're fucking stunning." he murmured, trailing his fingertips along my cheek, down my neck, and to the valley between my breasts. "Captivating."

When his lips claimed mine this time they were soft, and when he slid into me there was no urgency in his movements. It seemed like he had all the time in the world to spend here, with me. Party be damned.

Somehow this was even more intense. I could feel every part of him as he sensually moved above me, his lips soft against the curve of my neck, hands either side of my face.

"I love you." he murmured against my skin.

The building heat in my core was overwhelming, but I managed to gasp out the words, "I love you too."

"I'm going to come." he groaned, slipping a hand between our bodies to stroke my clit, "I want you to come with me."

Not even a second later I was coming, and he was coming with me, a deep growl of my name on his lips as he shook above me.

After a few moments of catching our breath, I managed to say, "That was...gods..."

Malfoy smirked, pressing a light kiss to my lips before rolling off me to the side, "Intense?"

I laughed, nodding in agreement as I looked to the clock on the wall.

_11:53_

"Well we certainly missed the party." I said with a chuckle, rolling over to cuddle into his side.

He draped an arm around me and said, "Well worth it, Granger."

I couldn't help but agree.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said slowly, his fingers lightly combing through my hair.

"Ask away." I said, suppressing a yawn as I snuggled closer to him.

"Do you like it here?"

"Of course. You're here, Brill's here - besides, it's beautiful."

I felt him nod before pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "And you know that I love you, right?"

I frowned, pulling away from him a bit so that I could look at him, "Of course. What's going on, Draco?"

I could tell that the tops of his cheekbones were tinted pink, but he asked, "What do you think about moving in here?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't keep the shock from my voice as I asked, "You're serious? You want to live with me?"

"I know that you probably think it's too soon and that we don't know each other well enough and -"

"Stop." I interrupted softly, "I don't think that at all. I love you, Malfoy. If you're sure that you want me here, I'd love to move in."

The smile that bloomed across his face made a smile of my own form, and before I had the chance to say anything else he was pulling me into a kiss.

What a lovely start to the New Year.


	29. Returning What Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck. This sucks. It's short. Life's wild.

**DPOV**

"So where were you last week? We missed you and Hermione at the party."

I snorted, choosing not to dignify Blaise's question with a response. He knew damn well where we'd been.

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and I had met for lunch - and though I'd tried to get Granger to come with me, she really thought she was on to something with using bicorn parts in a new potion, so that idea had been quickly squashed.

"Has she moved in yet?" asked Pansy from across the table, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Somewhat." I admitted slowly, eyeing her from across the table with a raised brow, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, earning a snort from Theo and Blaise as she said, "I'm just making conversation, Draco. It's not like you've ever been this serious about someone before. We're all curious."

"Curious about what?"

"_Her_, you idiot." she groaned, "We don't really know much about her, and she's already moving in with you. Don't you think -"

"Pansy," I warned, unsure of where she was going with that train of thought. The last thing I needed was to be defending my relationship _again_.

"Oh shut up." she groaned, "All I'm saying is that it'd be nice to meet her - _officially _and _nicely _\- since you're serious about her. Salazar knows you couldn't do any better."

I couldn't hide my surprise, which only caused her to roll her eyes again.

"Gods, Draco, we're not children anymore. Nobody but the old Purebloods give a shite about blood status nowadays." she said easily, "Besides, the pictures I've seen of the two of you in the _Prophet _\- I mean honestly, how did she hide how _hot _she was all this time?"

Theo snorted and said, "I've known for ages that she was fit. Don't you remember in Fifth when I told you -"

"I advise you don't finish that sentence, mate." interrupted Blaise with a smirk as he eyed me, "Draco looks like he might pop a vein in his forehead if you continue."

I would've argued that I didn't care, but _I did_. I knew that Granger was fit, and she'd certainly starred in a few dreams of mine back in Hogwarts, but hearing someone else say that - well I found myself wanting to smack Theo upside the head for it.

Salazar, I really was in love with the witch.

Not that it was any shock. We'd gotten well past that realization at this point.

"Oh!" gasped Pansy, "I almost forgot."

She began digging through her _suitcase _of a purse before finding what looked like a business card that she seemed to have been looking for, reaching out to hand it to me.

_Stenson _ _McGregor - Obliviation Specialist, Occlumency Expert, Legillimens_

Beneath that was his number.

"You asked for the best, and he's it."

"How do you know?" I asked, hope bubbling in my chest at the idea of being able to pull this off.

"He's only had one case he was unsuccessful at, and it was in his early years. If anyone can do this, it's McGregor." she said confidently.

"Thank you, Pans."

"You know this is going to cost you a small fortune, right?" asked Theo, glancing at the card before looking back to me.

I shrugged, "It's a good thing I've got a massive fortune, then."

Blaise laughed and even Pansy cracked a smile, but Theo seemed a bit more skeptical.

"This is a big deal, mate. You have no idea what could happen."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Blaise beat me to it.

"Oh sod off, Theo." groaned Blaise, "He's obviously head over heels in love with the witch. Of course he wants to get her parents memories back for her. Wouldn't you try to do the same for someone you loved?"

Theo sighed, but nodded regardless, "Yeah, I suppose I would."

"Phone him in the morning." said Pansy, "I told him to expect your call."

I reached across the table and gave her hand a solid squeeze as I thanked her again.

I'd known from the second Granger had told me about her parents, that I wanted to help - wanted to get their memories back. And it was obvious that Granger couldn't afford the likes of McGregor - but truthfully, when it came to her, money wasn't an object for me.

She was happy to traipse around in the mud with Brill and help Charles Weasley with his dragons and just do _normal _things. She didn't expect diamonds or to be taken out to fancy restaurants each night - in fact, if I tried that, I was sure she'd throw a massive fit.

She deserved everything I had to offer and more, because Salazar knew I didn't deserve her. I knew I'd spend the rest of my life doing anything I could to make her happy.

"Do be sure to drag her away from work next time, yeah?" said Pansy, standing and slipping into her coat. "I've got to get back."

I chuckled and agreed, though I knew that if Granger was knee deep in case files there was no way she'd let herself be pulled away from it.

Blaise, Theo, and I stood as well, shrugging our own coats on as we bid one another goodbye.

Instead of apparating back to the Ministry I opted to walk. I needed time to think.

Now that I had McGregor's number, I had no idea what to do next. Did I tell Granger? But if I told her and it didn't work, she'd be even more devastated.

On the other hand, I had no idea how she'd react if I went behind her back and did this - although, if it worked, how mad could she really be?

_Very_.

I knew her well enough at this point that I knew there was a high possibility of her being _livid _at not having been involved in this.

In the end, though, I figured it'd be worth it.

* * *

**HPOV**

Moving my things into Malfoy's house wasn't as strange as I would've expected.

Then again, I'd practically spent all my free time here anyway, so the only real difference was that _all _of my things were here now. It had taken a few weeks, but we'd managed to merge my things with his in a way that was practically seamless - and _that _was the odd part.

I'd always assumed Malfoy would be rather stuck to the way he had things, putting up a fight with anything I wanted to change, but the opposite was actually true. He'd told me that I could change anything to make it feel more like home to me - and even when I wanted to put miss-matched pillows and throws in the living room, he laughed and took it in stride.

If I hadn't already loved him, that probably would've done it.

I was currently outside nestled against Brill's chest, between his forelegs, as he breathed slightly steamy air down on me to keep me warm. I had no idea how long we'd been out here - Malfoy had left early in the morning before I'd fully woken up - _again _\- so I didn't really know where he was or when he'd be back.

"What do you think, Brill? Do you like that I'll be here more?"

He snorted, the sound making me laugh as I said, "I'll take that as a yes."

He leaned further down, brushing his snout against my cheek, and it was moments like this that proved - at least to _me _\- that dragons could understand us.

"I wonder if you're lonely sometimes." I murmured, trailing my fingers over the scales that covered his chest, "I could see if Malfoy would get you a friend."

Brill huffed, turning his head away from me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Don't be like that." I chided, "I would never and _could never _replace you. You're my boy, Brill."

He looked back to me, his purple eyes studying mine for a moment before he licked a stripe up the side of my face.

I laughed, tapping his snout as I said, "I managed to find you some watermelon yesterday."

His eyes seemed to widen almost comically as he not-so-gently nudged me in the direction of the house.

"I take it that means you'd like some, yeah?" I joked, heading up the back steps as he snorted behind me.

I pushed open the back door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing in the foyer was Malfoy, and a few steps in front of him, my parents.

_What were they doing here? _

_Why did Malfoy bring them? Did something happen?_

But my mum and dad didn't look panicked - though they _did _look close to tears. In fact, it seemed as though my mum had already been crying. Her eyes - those same eyes _I _had - were red-ringed, her cheeks red and splotchy, and honestly she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Hermione," whispered my dad, taking one step forward toward me, and that launched me into action. I ran forward, throwing my arms around both of my parents, and the floodgates opened immediately.

My mum was sobbing, her hands flying over my face and hair as she mumbled about how ridiculously silly I'd been. Meanwhile my dad wasn't saying anything, a lone tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled me forward into his chest one more time.

_How was this real?_

"H-how - wha-at?" My eyes immediately snapped to Malfoy, who was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets, a slight sheen to his silvery eyes.

"You did this, didn't you?" I asked, releasing my parents, "How?"

Malfoy shrugged, his cheeks flushed pink as he answered, "Does it really matter?"

And I found that it really didn't. At least not right now. Not with my parents _remembering me_.

Closing the small distance between Malfoy and I, I pulled him into a hug, pressing my lips to his cheek as I whispered, "_Thank you so much_."

He said nothing, his only response to wrap his arms around me a bit tighter, before letting go and saying, "I'm going to work on some things at the office. When you're ready we can all go to dinner."

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, bid my parents goodbye, and a few moments later I heard the telltale _whoosh _of the floo.

"He's quite the young man." said my dad, a small smile on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't even know the half of it."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It turned out that Doctor McGregor had managed to restore about 89 percent of their memories, which was more than I ever would've been able to _dream _of.

It seemed that they remembered everything perfectly until I started at Hogwarts. Malfoy explained that it was likely the influence of magic that started making things more difficult, but even with that, they remembered a vast majority of what had happened during those first few years and less about the War, which I was actually grateful for. I didn't want them to remember how worried they'd been about me traipsing all over the place with Harry and Ron.

"I don't even know what to say, Malfoy." I said softly, cuddling into his side in our bed after an amazingly exhausting day that ended with dinner spent with Malfoy and my parents.

"You don't have to say anything." he answered easily, his fingers combing through my hair, massaging my scalp every so often.

"I'll never be able to repay you for this." I continued, ignoring his easy acceptance, "It must have cost you a fortune to -"

"It was never about the money, Granger." he interrupted, sitting up and pulling me with him, "I would do anything for you - I _will _do anything for you."

My breath caught in my throat at his candid admission, and I knew he meant every word of it - and oddly enough, I felt the same way.

"Seeing you with your parents today..." he shook his head, blinking away the tears I could only assume had gathered in his eyes as he continued, "I feel so bloody lucky that I could do that for you - for all of you. Seeing you with them...it's what parents _should_ be like with their children. It's so obvious that they love you with everything in them."

And I knew that they did. My parents had always done everything they could to give me the best life possible, even giving up a lot of time with me so that I could go to Hogwarts, learning all about magic, dealing with thee magical world as a whole - they were truly amazing.

And the only reason I had them back was because of Draco Malfoy.

"I love you so much." I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder, "So, so much."

A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he gently pulled me forward into a soft kiss, "I love you, too, Granger."


	30. From Foes to Friends

**HPOV **

How I'd managed to avoid _really _meeting Malfoy's friends in over four months I had no idea, and it wasn't even that I'd done it intentionally. The timing had just always seemed off. They were either meeting for lunch on days when I was up to my neck in a case - and I knew it annoyed Malfoy, but I couldn't be pulled away - or on weekends that had practically all been monopolized by Ginny and wedding planning - because _of course _she'd said yes to Harry's proposal.

Today, however, seemed like the time had finally come.

Apparently Pansy, of all people, had put her foot down about meeting me properly. Malfoy swore that she just wanted a fresh start, and honestly most of me believed that, but there was still that tiny part of me - Hogwarts Hermione, you could say - that couldn't help feeling like it was just an excuse show Malfoy how _not _perfect we were for each other.

On the positive side, we were going to a very low-key bistro, so at least I wouldn't have to worry about not being able to read some Italian menu.

"They already love you, Granger." murmured Malfoy, stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"Doubt it all you want. It's still the truth." he said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Pansy nearly ripped my head off when you didn't come to lunch last week."

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide my skepticism. I knew it was really unfounded - we were all adults - and _Morgana_, I mean _Malfoy _had changed. Surely Pansy could have done the same.

"She wants the chance to apologize." he said with a slight shrug, "I kind of think they all do."

"Gods, don't let this lunch turn into 'apologizing to Hermione' time." I groaned. "Nobody needs to apologize."

"You said the same thing to me." he reminded, "And it didn't change the way that I felt about it."

I released a long sigh but nodded, "Alright. Let's do this."

I turned to face Malfoy, who, as always, was dressed immaculately. He wore a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons undone, a pair of gray pants, and a _very _nice pair of dragonhide shoes.

At least his more relaxed look made me feel comfortable in my simple blue dress and boots.

After helping me into my coat and slipping his own on as well, we apparated a few blocks from _La Réjouisssance. _

It wasn't as cold as it had been - particularly for early February - so the short walk wasn't bad, and before I knew it we were walking up to a table where Pansy, Blaise, and Theo already sat waiting.

_Big girl panties, Hermione, _I thought to myself, forcing my feet to keep walking forward instead of bolting from the bistro like I wanted to.

"Nice to see you again, Granger." said Blaise, smirking at Malfoy and I as we both took our seats - him by Theo and me by Pansy.

I gave Blaise a wry look, but responded in kind nonetheless. I certainly wasn't going to admit that his meddling _had _gotten Malfoy and I together.

"How've you been, Granger?" asked Theo, nodding hello from across the table.

"Nothing particularly revolutionary." I said with a small smile.

"Pansy Parkinson." she said from my left, daintily extending her hand, her face utterly serious.

I just stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was doing.

_Starting over_.

It was obvious that the entire table was tensely awaiting what I was going to do - as if there was any other option than accepting. Everyone deserved a second chance.

I took her hand in mine as I said, "Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Pansy looked _relieved _and the entire table seemed to release a collective sigh as Pansy _smiled _and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Hermione."

* * *

**DPOV**

Relieved wasn't even the word.

Granger and Pansy were actually getting on _brilliantly_. Granted, a great deal of it had to do with poking fun at the three of us men, but hell, I'd take it if it meant I got to see Granger _relaxed _around my friends.

"I wanted to thank you as well, Pansy." said Granger, "I know that you found Dr. McGregor for Malfoy and pulled quite a few strings to get my parents seen as quickly as they were."

I could've laughed at how uncomfortable Pansy looked at Granger's sentiment, but I'd rather not face her wrath today - things were going so much better than I'd thought.

"Don't mention it." said Pansy simply, waving her hand and effectively changing the topic with, "Have you talked to that dragon tamer Weasley brother about getting Brill a girlfriend?"

The smile that broke out across Granger's face made my heart stutter in my chest because _fuck _she was beautiful, especially when she was passionate about something.

"I did. _We _did." she said, squeezing my hand under the table. "There was a girl there - Myrrh - she and Brill were always super close, and Charlie thinks she'd actually be perfect."

"Have you worked with her before?" asked Theo, leaning forward in his chair. It was always hard to get Theo interested in anything, but dragons sure made that easy.

Granger nodded, "She and Brill were practically attached at the hip the entire summer I was there."

"I'd love to be able to see them." said Theo, Blaise and Pansy quick to agree.

"Unless they're weird about people they don't know." added Pansy, "I'm not trying to get eaten."

Granger laughed and shook her head, "Dragons are nice to you until you're not nice to them. They're also extremely good judges of character."

"We're all in trouble then!" joked Blaise, catching an elbow from Pansy.

Theo just snorted and said, "If he hasn't eaten Malfoy for being a giant arse, I think the rest of us are safe."

"Maybe that's just because Brill knows he's with Hermione." said Pansy with a smirk, "In which case you might still be screwed Theo."

The table dissolved into laughter and easy conversation after that, and by the time the five of us actually left _La Réjouisssance_ \- after Pansy had nearly _forced _Granger into an upcoming shopping trip - it had been well over two hours.

As we headed back toward the apparition point I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, tugging her into my side.

"Did you have a good time, love?"

She smiled, looking up at me as she wound her own arm around my waist, "I did. Your friends are funny when they're not being absolute bell ends trying to get us together."

I laughed, nodding in agreement, "I couldn't agree more."

"And I'm going to have to weasel my way out of this Parisian shopping trip - there's no way I can afford -"

"Granger, how many times do I have to -"

"About a million more, Malfoy." she interrupted with an eye roll. "I'm not just going to let you keep paying for everyth -"

"I do not pay for everything. And even if I _did _do that, it's because I -"

"Because you can. I _know _that." she said, pulling me to a stop right before the apparition point, "But I won't ever be the type of woman who's comfortable having her boyfriend pay for things like that."

I rolled my eyes, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head and saying, "At least think about it. Shopping is like Pansy's olive branch."

She looked a bit apprehensive but nodded nonetheless, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to my lips.

"Now, how about we go home and tell Brill all about his incoming friend?"

She nearly _squealed _with excitement, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she nodded, "Yes, definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end with this story, and I just want to take the time to thank each and every one of you who've read, favorited, followed, and commented on this story. It really means more to me than you could ever imagine.


	31. Kites and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're so close to the end! I've had so much fun writing this story for you guys, and I hope you've all enjoyed it as well.
> 
> If you guys want some insight into what happens to them a few years down the road I can always do an epilogue with some fun little snippets, but if not the second to next chapter will probably be the last one. So let me know!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me guys!

**DPOV**

"What's the point of this again?"

Granger snorted from beside me, easily maneuvering the blasted device with _no _problems.

"It's just to have fun, Malfoy."

I couldn't exactly understand what was fun about this frustrating contraption, but she did look rather adorable with whatever the bloody hell she was doing.

"Here, take my kite. I'll try to untangle yours." she said with a small smirk, pushing the small wooden piece into my hand as she took the mess of string that was my _kite_ and sat down to try and unravel it.

It was the first nice day in March so Granger had insisted we do something outside. I'd asked her what she did on sunny days when she was little, and here we were - flying, or _trying to fly_, kites.

I looked up at the one Granger had given me, steadily blowing in the wind, and I had to admit it was a pretty nifty muggle invention. I'd certainly never seen anything like it, and I knew that as a child I probably could've spent hours playing with one.

I glanced over at Granger sitting crosslegged on the ground, her curls lightly blowing around her face as she focused on the string, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, and I honestly had no idea how I'd gotten this lucky.

After all of the downright _terrible _things I'd done in my life, it seemed impossible that someone as _good _as Granger should even be giving me the time of day - let alone sharing her _life _with me.

And on cue, as if not to be forgotten, Brill and Myrrh came barreling out of the woods behind the house.

Granger immediately started laughing as she watched Brill try and catch Myrrh - and even though she was way faster, she _did _eventually let him catch her.

Watching dragons play was honestly one of the coolest and strangest things I'd ever seen in my life. They were like...like _puppies_. They rolled around and nipped at one another, sounds of content leaving their mouths every few seconds.

Granger didn't think they'd mated yet - though Myrrh had only been here two weeks - but she figured it'd only be a matter of time. She was so concerned about how I'd feel having tiny little dragon babies running around, but honestly that had been part of the reason I moved out to the Wiltshire property in the first place. Granger wanted to run a dragon preserve and I knew that there was plenty of space here to do so.

And okay, the dragons had definitely grown on me as well. Myrrh in particular seemed very taken with me - Granger always joked that Brill had better watch his back around me - and honestly I felt the strangest connection to her.

She was a Hebridean Black too, but her eyes were a bright emerald green.

Which, okay, might have been part of the connection I felt to her as well. I might not have been a Slytherin anymore, but House loyalties sure did die hard sometimes.

"There we go!" exclaimed Granger, standing from the ground with a triumphant smile, "Good as new."

She tossed the kite into the air, and it easily flew next to mine. The motion caught Brill and Myrrh's attention, and both dragons immediately launched into the air and began circling and sniffing at the kites.

"I wonder what they think they are." mused Granger, watching the two with a small smile.

I shrugged, "Their guess is as good as mine."

"I suppose this isn't the most exciting thing to be doing." she said with a chuckle, "We can -"

"I like learning things about your childhood, love. I told you that already." I interrupted, wrapping my free arm around her waist and tugging her closer so that I could press a soft kiss to her lips.

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Myrrh released an annoyed shriek and seconds later both kites went up in flames.

We looked at each other for a moment, both clearly a bit shocked by what had happened, but as soon as Granger started smiling I couldn't hold back my laughter, and it wasn't long before we were both almost doubled over.

"It looks like your girl feels the same way about the kites as you!" gasped Granger, trying to force the words out around her laughter.

"I wouldn't have burnt them to a crisp though." I defended, trying to stifle my own laughter without success.

Myrrh and I _were _on the same page though.

Blasted complicated _kites_.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Myrrh's pregnant."

Malfoy's eyes widened comedically, his eyes flicking between me and Myrrh - who was curled up against Brill in the center of the yard - before saying, "I don't know anything about baby dragons, Granger. How long do they take to hatch? What do they eat? Do we need to put up magical barriers? What if -"

I interrupted Malfoy with a laugh, shaking my head as I said, "Take a breath, Malfoy. There's plenty of time for you to learn - next to Charlie, you've got the best teacher right here."

He snorted, but the panic didn't _quite _leave his eyes. I slid onto his lap, his arms easily winding around my waist as I said, "If you really don't want to do this I can always ask Charlie if he'll -"

"Are you daft?" he chuckled, pressing a kiss to my lips before continuing, "Of course I want to do this."

I couldn't help the earsplitting smile that overtook my face as I cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. I knew that this was going to be a lot of work, but honestly I couldn't have been happier. I was going to be a grandma - sort of.

I knew that I considered Brill and Myrrh family - hell they were like my kids! And although I didn't know if Malfoy felt _quite _that level of connection with them, I knew he cared a great deal about them and truly only wanted what was best for them.

It was really more than I could've ever asked for. Ron never cared much for dragons, and after Harry almost got maimed by that one at Hogwarts...well it made sense that they didn't share my excitement over it. Ginny was a bit different because she came with me to Charlie's a few times during our Hogwarts years, but she'd certainly never _work _at a preserve.

"I love you." he murmured, his hands sliding down to squeeze my arse before moving up to tangle into my hair and pull me into a kiss.

I melted against him immediately, my hands moving down his chest to slip under the light t-shirt he wore.

"I love you too." I murmured, enraptured by the overwhelming look in his eyes.

He moved to placing open-mouthed kisses to my neck, teeth and tongue teasing the sensitive skin as his hands began wandering my body, finally coming to rest on my breasts.

I couldn't stop my moan of pleasure as his fingers immediately sought out my pebbled nipples under my light dress. I hadn't bothered with a bra, so I felt _everything_.

_Morgana, I wanted this man. _

Not that it was a surprise at this point.

He effortlessly slipped the straps of my dress dawn, baring my breasts to his hungry gaze before leaning forward and pressing hungry kisses to them, teasing my nipples with his teeth and tongue and fingers.

I arched forward, pressing my breasts into his skilled hands more firmly, as I wandlessly vanished his shirt, allowing my hands to wander over his chest and stomach, admiring the way his muscles flexed beneath my fingers.

Without moving his lips from my breasts he mumbled, "We have an audience, Granger."

My eyes immediately flicked over to Brill and Myrrh, who weren't really paying us much mind, but the idea was still a bit odd.

"Let's go inside."

He shook his head, a smirk sliding onto his face as he said, "Brill, a bit of privacy?"

I arched an eyebrow, ready to tell him that there was no way that was going to work, but was interrupted by the rustling of wings as Brill and Myrrh took to the sky.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath, turning my attention back to Malfoy.

He shrugged, an adorably boyish smile on his face as he pulled me into another kiss, his tongue effortlessly moving against my own.

The idea of doing this outside - regardless of the fact that we didn't have neighbors - set a deliciously naughty feeling racing down my spine.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, hands sliding to my arse and rocking me against him while his mouth went back to teasing my breasts.

And honestly I just wanted him inside me already.

"Please," I whispered, sliding a hand down his chest to unbutton his pants.

He groaned, giving a particularly rough nip to my breast before he stood and set me down on the patio table, his hands pushing the skirt of my dress up to my hips while my own hands shoved his pants from his legs.

He tangled one hand into my hair as I began stroking his cock with featherlight touches, crushing our lips in a kiss as he groaned into my mouth. His free hand effortlessly slipped into my panties, wasting no time finding my clit and teasing me with soft brushes.

_It was the best kind of torture_.

* * *

**DPOV**

Salazar, she was fucking perfect.

Her cunt was already _drenched _and I couldn't stop myself from dropping to my knees in front of her, pressing a few bites and kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her toffee colored eyes held mine as she squirmed against my light touches, her cheeks and chest flushed a beautiful pink.

"I'm feeling rather hungry, love." I murmured, watching as her eyes dilated further and a breathy pant left her parted lips.

"What are you hungry for?" she asked softly, trailing her fingers through my hair as my hands lightly massaged her thighs.

"I think the meal in front of me is exactly what I want."

Without waiting for her response I leaned forward, dragging my tongue up her slit slowly before focusing my attention on her pearl. The light sighs and gasps she made above me were music to my fucking ears and as the hand in my hair began to tighten.

I sucked her clit into my mouth without warning, smirking against her cunt as a sharp moan left her beautiful mouth and her hips attempted to arch from the table. I just moved one arm across her stomach, keeping her exactly where I wanted her while I continued toying with her until her thighs began to shake.

I doubled my efforts and moments later she was coming undone, her taste flooding my senses as I teased her through her orgasm.

"Come here." she demanded breathlessly, pulling me up by my shoulders and crashing her lips against mine, her tongue invading my mouth as she tasted herself there.

I ground my hips into hers, groaning at the way my cock slid against her dripping cunt.

"Fuck me," she panted, "Please fuck me, Malfoy."

I definitely didn't need telling twice.

I slid into her with ease, unable to contain my grunt at how tight she was - how tight she _always _was.

I dropped forward onto my forearms to capture her lips in another kiss, her hands easily winding into my hair.

"I fucking love this." I murmured against her throat, moving one hand to toy with her nipples. "I fucking love _you_."

"I love you. I love this." she gasped, her legs beginning to shake around my waist as I maintained the same steady pace.

"Salazar I felt that." I murmured as her cunt began fluttering around me, "Are you going to come, Granger?"

"Yes!" she gasped, her hands sliding down to my shoulders, nails digging into my skin as she said, "I'm so close."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell apart underneath me, her breathless pant of my name stuttering my pace for a moment.

"_Fuck_," I hissed through clenched teeth, leaning back to throw her legs over my shoulders and finally, finally, _finally _pound into her.

"Oh gods," she moaned, back arching from the table as her hands tangled in her own hair, my hands firmly gripping her hips.

_I was so fucking close. _

I leaned forward, pressing her legs toward her chest as I kissed her wildly, my hands capturing her own as she began clenching around me again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she gasped, eyes pinched shut in pleasure, "_I'm coming_."

And I was _lost_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, make sure to let me know if you guys want the epilogue or not!


End file.
